Cambiando mi destino
by Mio-sama
Summary: '¡Gracias Inu…' Pero no pudo terminar la oración pues vio como este le arrancaba el cordel que llevaba al cuello luego de atravesarle el estomago con sus garras... así fue como su vida dio un giro inesperado y se vio embarcada en una nueva aventura desafiando el tiempo y tal vez cambiando su propio destino.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha no pertenece.

Capitúlo 1.

´Kami, debo apresurarme, sin dudas Inuyasha estará por tener gatitos!´ Kagome no pudo contener la risa que se le escapo al imaginarse al hanyō dando a luz a una tanda de gatitos.

Sin duda con lo irritable que se encontraba últimamente más probable sería que dara a luz a una horda de lobos. La ironía de este pensamiento volvió a causarle mucho humor, la única forma que Inuyasha pudiera dar a luz a una manada de lobos seria si su pareja fuera un lobo, y ella no podía contener la risa al imaginarse a un cierto yōkai lobo siendo la pareja de su amigo hanyō.

´Claro que para que esto sea posible Inuyasha debería cambiar de sexo´ pensó Kagome con humor. Apresurándose a subir los escalones que la llevarían hasta su hogar en el santuario que su familia había custodiado por generaciones.

No pudo apreciar la belleza del lugar porque tenía una sola cosa en mente, llegar a tiempo al otro lado del pozo. Se había demorado en el colegio, poniéndose al día con sus amigas Yuca, Eri y Ayumi. Hacía tiempo que no las veía, pasaba más tiempo en el Japón Feudal que en el Japón Moderno que era donde ella había nacido.

Había regresado solo para tomar el examen y luego debería volver a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Ya quedaban pocos que recoger, ella poseía una gran parte de la misma, fruto del esfuerzo de sus amigos. Había costado sudor y sangre de parte de todos el recoger los fragmentos que llevaba en el frasco atado al cordel alrededor del cuello.

El Japón Feudal, tan diferente al Japón actual. Adoraba estar con su familia del pasado, pues asi es como los consideraba, pero también extrañaba a su familia de este lado del pozo.

A sus quince años había pasado de ser una adolecente normal a ser una viajera del tiempo. De eso habían pasado un año. En ese día había caído en el viejo pozo que quedaba en el templo. Este lo había trasportado quinientos años en el pasado.

Así fue como empezó su aventura. Se entero que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo una gema conocida como la Perla de Shikon, la cual poseía poderes y era deseada por humanos y yokai por su inmenso poder; la misma había sido arrancada de su cuerpo por un yōkai con el cuerpo mitad mujer y mitad ciempiés.

Luego de romper el sello y liberar al hanyō Inuyasha, un chico mitad hombre mitad perro, del árbol sagrado y más tarde quebrar accidentalmente la perla en miles de fragmentos esparcidos por todo el Japón. Se vio envuelta en una aventura que jamás olvidaría.

Durante su viaje por el Japón Feudal recogiendo los fragmentos de la perla, conoció a un kitsune, un monje pervertido, una exterminadora de demonios y su compañera una gata guerrera.

Yendo y viniendo entre pasado y presente, Kagome Higurashi paso de ser una adolecente común, a ser una sacerdotisa poseedora poderes extraordinarios.

¨¡He llegado!¨ Exclamo Kagome prácticamente sin aire luego de haber corrido todo el trayecto del colegio hasta su casa.

Entrando luego de quitarse los zapatos, se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a su madre ¨¡Hola querida! Veo que vienes con prisa, ¿Volverás hoy al pasado supongo?¨ Pregunto su madre sin levantar la mirada de los vegetales que estaba cortando.

¨Hola mamá¨ se acerco Kagome dándole un abrazo a su madre y un beso en la mejilla. ¨Había quedado en regresar hoy después de mi examen, de otro modo estoy segura que Inuyasha no tardara en venir a llevarme amarrada sobre sus hombros.¨ fue la respuesta de Kagome, cosa que hizo que su madre se riera pensando que sin duda esa sería la reacción del hanyō.

¨La cosas que me habías pedido para llevar están en una bolsa al costado del armario querida, supongo que querrás empacar tus víveres antes del almuerzo. Ve arriba, tomate una ducha y termina de empacar tus cosas, el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos más¨ explico la Sra. Higurashi a su hija.

Esta no perdió el tiempo, luego de agradecer a su madre por los víveres tomando las bolsas del lugar del que había dejado su madre, subió a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio para terminar de empacar las cosas que llevaría al pasado.

Entrando a su dormitorio, dejando de lado las bolsas, pensó mejor tomarse una ducha rápida antes de empezar a empacar. Así que tomo una remuda de ropa limpia y se dirigió a hacer eso mismo.

Luego de la ducha, empezó a cargar su mochila con las provisiones que su madre había comprado para su regreso, además de cargar unas ropas y demás artículos de higiene personal, cargo un álbum con fotos que había tomado la semana anterior con su cámara fotográfica. Quería mostrarles a sus amigos las fotos que había tomado de ellos.

Luego de almorzar con su familia y despedirse de ellos se dirigió con pasos apresurados al viejo pozo. ´¿Estará Inuyasha esperándome del otro lado?´ Pensó Kagome con melancolía. Hubo un tiempo en que ella anhelaba que fuera así, ahora prefería caminar en solicitud hasta la aldea donde se encontraban sus amigos.

´El tiempo lo cura todo´ pensó con nostalgia Kagome. Hubo un tiempo en que ella daría todo por tenerlo a su lado, pero los constantes maltratos verbales y las escapadas nocturnas que mantenía el con su antiguo amor, habían hecho que ella dejara de pensar en el de forma romántica.

Sus sentimientos por el Hanyō habían cambiado, o tal vez nunca lo amo del todo, ella sentía un cariño profundo por él, lo consideraba un hermano; un hermano malhumorado, terco y muchas veces temperamental, pero ella lo quería de todos modos, tal como era.

Sentandose en la orilla del pozo con las piernas colgadas, se detuvo un rato, apretó la mano al pecho, sentía que algo importante pasaría hoy, no podía identificar el sentimiento, no sabía si fuera algo bueno o malo lo que pasaría.

´De nada sirve que me quede aquí esperando a ver qué pasa´ pensó Kagome respirando hondo dejándose caer en el pozo sintiendo como la magia del mismo la abrazaba y le daba la bienvenida mientras se trasladaba en el tiempo.

Posando suavemente sobre sus pies, se arreglo la mochila en el hombro y miro arriba buscando las lianas que utilizaría para subir y así salir del pozo.

Balanceando el peso en sus hombros empezó a subir. Cuando se encontraba prácticamente afuera del pozo, vio la sombra de una figura al final. Levantando la cabeza para ver quién podría ser, vio la mano que se extendía casi frente a ella para ayudarla a subir.

No dudo en tomarla, y así fue como se vio elevada hasta la cima y fuera del pozo.

¨¡Gracias Inu…! Pero no pudo terminar la oración pues vio como este le arrancaba el cordel que llevaba al cuello luego de atravesarle el estomago con sus garras. Perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer al fondo del pozo que acaba de salir.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me dieran a elegir, Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian mios, solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capitulo 2.

 _Anteriormente…_

¨¡Gracias Inu…! Pero no pudo terminar la oración pues vio como este le arrancaba el cordel que llevaba al cuello luego de atravesarle el estomago con sus garras. Perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caerse al fondo del pozo que acaba de salir.

 _Ahora…_

"¿Por qué Inu…?" atino a decir Kagome mientras caía en el pozo. Busco verle los ojos, esperó hasta el último momento que él girara el rostro y le contestara.

¿Por qué la había traicionado? Las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos y hacían que la vista se le pusiera borrosa, apenas pudo ver su rostro girado a un costado evitando así mirarla.

Se pregunto que había hecho ella. ¿Por qué fue atacada por su amigo, su compañero de aventuras de más de un año? El había jurado protegerla ¿Por qué la estaba matando entonces? No tendría respuestas, porque el fondo del pozo se acercaba y ella no poseía ningún fragmento de la perla de Shikon. Moriría, sola en el fondo del Pozo Devorador de Huesos.

Pero jamás sintió el final de este, vio como la luz azul, que normalmente se presentaba durante su paso en el tiempo la envolvía.

El dolor que sentía en el abdomen era terrible. Sentía como la sangre se le escapaba del cuerpo a borbotones. ¿Por qué todavía no había llegado al otro lado del pozo, a su Era? Ya había pasado más tiempo. Tal vez no llegaría al final del pozo. 'Tal vez quedaría atrapada en la luz y seria consumida como los restos de los demonios que eran arrojados aquí' pensó Kagome apesadumbrada mientras flotaba en la luz.

Sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, apenas podía permanecer despierta, pensó en su familia, su mamá, su hermano y su abuelo que la esperaban en su tiempo. Pensó en su familia del pasado, su hijo de corazón, el pequeño Shippo, su hermana de corazón Sango, su amigo querido Miroku, pensó también en la anciana Kaede, en Koga, en Rin y en Sesshōmaru, el poderoso Daiyōkai. Y pensó también en el, en su antiguo amor, en su mejor amigo, ella lo consideraba así, Inuyasha.

'Qué raro es…' pensó, 'había escuchado que cuando uno está a punto de morir puede recordar todo y cada uno de los detalles de su vida'. Por lo menos eso era lo que todos afirmaban. Lo raro era que ella solo podía recordarlo a él. Los momentos que había pasado a su lado, fueron los mejores de su corta vida. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? 'Tal vez lo obligaron a hacer, lo obligaron a robarme los fragmentos de la perla y luego matarme' pensó Kagome.

Quería justificar las acciones de su amigo. No quería pensar que su vida valiera tan poco para él.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, vio acercarse una luz distinta a la que la rodeaba. Sintió como si alguien la tomaba en brazos y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

\- (O_O) -

El pudo sentirlo, había sentido cuando ella había pasado por primera vez a través del pozo, activando la magia que existía en este. Fue la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, que pudo sentir algo. Pareciera que había despertado de un largo sueño. Cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar, no lo sabía.

La había visto luchar contra el demonio que la arrastro al pozo. Había visto asombrado el poder que la muchacha llevaba dentro de ella, vio como ese poder había repelido al demonio que la había atacado.

La había visto ir y venir, algunas veces sola y envuelta en un aura de tristeza, otras veces apresurada, con intervalos cortos entre una era y otra. Algunas veces iba acompañada del Inu hanyō y otras lo hacía sola.

El sabia que el pozo poseía magia, lo recordaba de la época que había caminado entre los mortales. Lo que no se imaginaba era que además de eliminar los restos de demonios también podía ser utilizado para trasladarse a través del tiempo. Había escuchado a la muchacha conversando con lo que él creía podría ser un pariente, explicándolo el mecanismo del viaje a través del pozo.

También sabía que no era solo la perla la que activaba la magia del pozo, como la muchacha pensaba, y si era la magia combinada, el poder que ella poseía en su interior y el de la perla alimentaban el portal entre las dos Eras.

El no sabía porque no había transcendido. Había quedado preso en la magia del pozo luego que sus restos habían sido arrojados en él.

Hasta ese momento, el no había tenido noción del tiempo. Era como si hubiera dormido hasta el momento que la muchacha había activado el pozo con su magia.

Había observado a la muchacha crecer en poder durante el tiempo en que ella había pasado de una Era a otra.

Había escuchado al Inu hanyō conversando con su cómplice al respecto de los hechos que transcurrirían ese día. Había escuchado como planeaban robar la perla y luego asesinar a la muchacha.

Intento prevenir a esta del peligro que la aguardaba del otro lado del pozo, pero no tenia forma de comunicarse con ella.

Vio cuando el Inu Hanyō arranco los fragmentos que ella custodiaba, también como la atravesó con sus garras.

En ese instante, el supo porque había quedado en el pozo durante ese tiempo. Supo que era su destino salvar a la muchacha. El debía remediar el mal causado a esta. Sabía su propósito en ese lugar. Y así fue como utilizando todo lo que le quedaba de energía consiguió abrir el portal y trasladar a la muchacha a través del tiempo.

La llevaría lejos de las personas que la habían herido. La sanaría, pues sabía que había encontrado un nuevo compañero o en el caso una compañera.

Volvería a caminar por la tierra de los mortales una vez más junto a la muchacha.

 _Vocabulario._

Yōkai: criaturas o demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés.

Yōki: es la energía y el poder utilizado por el Yōkai.

Hanyō: son seres que poseen sangre humana y sangre de yōkai.

Inu: perro.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me dieran a elegir, Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

A/N: Perdón por confundirlas, pero todo sera explicado en los siguientes capítulos, saludos! ;)

Capitulo 3.

 _Anteriormente…_

La llevaría lejos de las personas que la habían herido. La sanaría, pues sabía que había encontrado un nuevo compañero o en el caso una compañera.

Volvería a caminar por la tierra de los mortales una vez más junto a la muchacha.

 _Ahora…_

De lo primero que Kagome tuvo conciencia al despertar fue sus ropas mojadas. '¿Que paso?' Pensó 'No recuerdo que haber estado mojada, ¿habrá llovido, cómo pude quedar tan empapada?' intento razonar Kagome,

Lo segundo que pudo darse cuenta era que en algún momento, inconscientemente había abierto los ojos, pero como no atinaba a ver donde se encontraba pensó que tal vez había anochecido, y ella se encontraba presa en algún lugar con cuatro paredes, no muy amplias como podía sentir extendiendo los brazos.

La tercera, y esto sin duda debería haber sido lo primero, en percatarse fue que se encontraba aun en el pozo, 'pero el pozo estaba seco hacía muchos años', ella podía sentir como el agua le llegaba a la cintura. Miro hacia arriba y aun no pudo ver ninguna luz, en más no veía nada.

Ahí fue cuando todo lo ocurrido anteriormente en ese día le volvió a la memoria. Recordó a Inuyasha, los fragmentos de la perla, sus garras atravesándole el abdomen. Instintivamente llevo sus manos hasta ahí buscando la herida sin poder hallarla.

'¿Kami, que paso?' pensó ella 'Estoy segura que lo que paso fue real' llevo sus manos al cuello, buscando el cordel que llevaba el frasco con los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y efectivamente no lo tenía.

Entonces, lo que había pasado había sido real, "¿Pero que mas paso?" esto lo dijo en vos alta no esperando que alguien le respondiera.

"Fuiste trasportada en el tiempo, más atrás de tu época, incluso más atrás de la época en la que te encontrabas anteriormente". De un salto, se alejo hacia un costado pensando escapar de la persona que se encontraba con ella en el pozo. Había escuchado la vos de un hombre. Un extraño, estaba segura de que nunca antes había escuchado esa vos.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola en ese lugar? Era extremadamente pequeño como para que no haya sentido la presencia de otro individuo.

"¿Quién eres?" Se percato que no podía sentir el aura de la persona "¿Por qué escondes tu aura? Estas aquí conmigo y aun así no pueda sentirlo. ¿Y porque no puedo ver nada?" exclamo Kagome a punto de entrar en pánico extendiendo los brazos, intentando llegar hasta el extraño.

Se encontraba presa en un pozo con agua, con un extraño y para colmo no podía ver absolutamente nada.'¡Magnifico!' pensó apesadumbrada, una más para su lista de 'Cosas que solo le pueden pasar a Kagome' resoplo por las narices.

"Puedo asegurarte que lo de tu vista es algo temporal, te golpeaste la cabeza al descender del portal, aparentemente el golpe es la causa de tu ceguera, pero no te preocupes, tu sangre sanara la herida y en poco tiempo estarás como nueva otra vez" dijo una vez más la vos, esta vez lo escucho en frente suyo, así que reculo intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Cómo pude salvarme de la herida en mi abdomen, y como no me ahogue si al descender del portal tuve que haberme caído al agua? y otra cosa, ¿cómo sabes del portal? ¿Eres tú también un viajero del tiempo?" pregunto Kagome sin respirar. Desesperada, tenía demasiadas preguntas y no sabía si confiar en la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. '¿Quién podría ser esta persona?' Pensó una vez más.

"Primero lo primero, ¿qué te parece si salimos de este pozo? Creo que podíamos conversar mejor una vez estando fuera de aquí, busquemos un lugar donde puedas descansar y secar tu ropa, no creo que tengas otras prendas secas en este instante, ya que tus pertenencias se encuentran también mojadas debido al agua". Dijo el extraño esperando una respuesta de Kagome.

"¿Cómo esperas que salga de este lugar?, no creo que en estas condiciones podre salir de aquí, no encuentro ninguna liana nada que pueda utilizar para trepar, tampoco sé si sería posible hacerlo, ¡no estando ciega!" exclamo Kagome irritada, "No creo que pueda subir sin ver por donde trepar" respondió entre dientes Kagome. '¿Que no se daba cuenta este tipo que ella no lo lograría sin ayuda?' si pasaba más tiempo en el agua helada probablemente se enfermaría.

"No creo que necesites de lianas si puedes saltar para salir del pozo" dijo el hombre una vez más sorprendiendo a Kagome al hablarle a su costado izquierdo, se encontraba muy cerca de ella, no lo sentía pero podía escucharlo muy cerca. Lo había escuchado tan cerca como si él le hubiera hablado al oído.

"Por favor no te acerques tanto, agradecería te quedaras en un solo lugar". Se apuro Kagome en acotar. Esta situación era sin precedentes, no sabía qué hacer. Todo le estaba saliendo tan mal pensó llevando la mano a la frente.

"¿Cómo quieres que salte?", dijo Kagome extendiendo los brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras. '¡No es que tenga algún súper poder oculto que pueda quitarme de este aprieto!' Este extraño estaba a punto de hacerle perder la paciencia, que no sabía él, que los humanos no podían dar saltos tan altos como lo harían los demonios o súper héroes, le venía a la mente la imagen de uno de estos súper héroes con súper fuerza con una cara verde y fea. La ceja empezó a temblarle, '¡No es hora de pensar en cosas absurdas Kagome!' se recrimino a sí misma, debía encontrar una manera de salir del pozo y ya!

"Los humanos no tenemos la capacidad de dar saltos tan altos, supongo que la salida del pozo está a unos buenos metros de distancia, eso sí es el mismo Pozo Devorador de Huesos" dijo Kagome probando con las manos las paredes buscando un medio para intentar trepar. Estiro los brazos hacia arriba intentado adivinar si se encontraba en el mismo pozo al que había caído.

"Puedo asegurarte que es el mismo Pozo de todos tus viajes" volvió a hablar el extraño, pero esta vez pudo fijarse que ya no se encontraba tan cerca de ella. "Intenta dar un salto, te aseguro que podrás salir de este lugar de un solo salto" continuo el extraño.

"¿Por qué insiste en eso?" Pregunto irritada Kagome, '¡¿qué le pasa a este tipo?!'.

"Nada mas inténtalo, no tienes nada a perder, ¿o sí? Si estoy equivocado, habrás mostrado tu punto de vista, pero si no saldrás de este lugar y podrás secar tus ropas" volvió a insistir el extraño.

Kagome estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, este extraño ¿que pretendía haciéndola saltar en el pozo? Porque conseguiría dar un salto y quedarse en el mismo lugar, tal vez resbalaría al intentarlo y caería al fondo, estaría más mojada que ahora. Este sujeto insistía que ella lograría salir del pozo de un salto.

Lo intentaría solo para demostrar su punto de vista.

Bufando dijo ella "¿Por qué no puedes tu ayudarme a salir de este lugar?, y además no me has dicho tu nombre, estamos en este lugar hace un rato y aun no te has presentado"

"¡Pero donde quedaron mis modales, perdone usted señorita!" dijo el extraño, "déjeme corregirlo ahora mismo, mi nombre es Takeshi, ¡a sus servicios!" a Kagome no se le escapo el tono picaron del extraño. Parecía que todo esto lo divertía bastante, cosa que a ella irritaba terriblemente.

"Hn" acoto Kagome utilizando la frase clásica de un conocido Dai.

"¿Y cómo debo llamarla, señorita? me parece justo que como yo le dije mi nombre, usted también me diga el suyo" volvió a decir el extraño que ahora ya tenía un nombre.

Sonrojándose por haber olvidado sus modales Kagome se apuro en contestar, "Mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto" dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la dirección que creía estaba Takeshi.

"Por favor Kagome, intenta saltar fuera del pozo. Me gustaría seguir conversando pero en un lugar más seco". Volvió a hablarle Takeshi.

"¡Bien! Lo hare solo para demostrarte lo absurdo de todo esto". En eso dio un salto, sin tomar mucho impulso porque no quería perder el pie y resbalar al descender.

Para su sorpresa el impulso, aunque pequeño, la había elevado fuera del pozo y por lo que podía apreciar, continuaba elevándose.

No podía ver hacia qué lado debería inclinar su cuerpo para no volver a caer dentro del pozo, empezó a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta que esta vez, podría golpearse más que la cabeza.

"¡Aaaah… Socorro!" grito Kagome, empezando a entrar en pánico cuando en vez de subir había empezado a caer, esto fue remediado gracias a la vos, que extrañamente se encontraba a su lado. "Inclínate hacia la derecha Kagome y no volverás a caer dentro del pozo". Dijo Takeshi adivinando sus pensamientos.

Inclinándose hacia la derecha empezó a descender a una velocidad mayor a la que había subido, y ayudada por el peso adicional de la mochila y sus ropas mojadas, no tardo en llegar al final de su descenso. Cayó con la gracia de un gato lisiado. Desparramada en el suelo, empezó a tomar conciencia de los golpes nuevos que había recibido en su descenso a la tierra.

"Auch…" dijo Kagome atajando la cabeza apretando los ojos, se sentía ligeramente mareada. Empezó a erguirse usando los codos como apoyo tratando de sentarse sin dejar de apretar los ojos.

Increíblemente no sentía tanto dolor, no tenía más que alguna molestia en el costado del cuerpo, del lado que había caído al suelo al descender, incluso el dolor del golpe que tenía en la cabeza prácticamente había desaparecido. 'Que extraño…' pensó Kagome, sin duda debería haberse roto algo o por lo menos debería haberse golpeado más al descender de la altura en la que se encontraba. Estaba segura que así seria.

'¿Qué esta pasando? No puedo creer que pude salir de un salto o que haya podido siquiera dar ese salto' pensó Kagome. 'Él lo sabía. Takeshi sabía ¡¿Cómo sabia el que ella podía saltar así?!'.

Girándose bruscamente en la dirección en la que creyó se encontraba Takeshi, tuvo que atajar su cabeza ya que el movimiento hizo que le empezara a girar el mundo una vez más, "Argg…!" exclamo, "¿Cómo sabias que podía saltar del pozo? Estoy segura que esa es una habilidad que no tenía antes" hablo Kagome apretando los ojos con la punta de los dedos.

"¿Quién eres Takeshi? ¡¿Qué eres?! ¿Qué quieres conmigo?" pregunto abruptamente Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me dieran a elegir, Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

R&R (Read and Review).

Capitulo 4.

 _Anteriormente…_

Girándose bruscamente en la dirección en la que creyó se encontraba Takeshi, tuvo que atajar su cabeza ya que el movimiento hizo que le empezara a girar el mundo una vez más, "Argg…!" exclamo, "¿Cómo sabias que podía saltar del pozo? Estoy segura que esa es una habilidad que no tenía antes" hablo Kagome apretando los ojos con la punta de los dedos.

"¿Quién eres Takeshi? ¡¿Qué eres?! ¿Qué quieres conmigo?" pregunto abruptamente Kagome.

 _Ahora…_

"Todo se explicara a su tiempo Kagome, ahora sería una excelente ocasión para buscar un lugar donde descansar y puedas secarte" recalco Takeshi, una vez más sorprendiendo a Kagome al escucharlo muy cerca.

Se giro hacia la dirección en la que había escuchado al extraño. Fregaba sus ojos sin parar. No se había percatado que la oscuridad que anteriormente cubría su mundo había empezado a aclararse.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo la claridad la deslumbró. Parpadeo una luego otra vez intentando aclarar su visión.

"¡Ah, veo que has recuperado tu visión!" Exclamó el extraño. Esta vez lo escucho en frente a ella. "Has sanado más rápido de lo que pensé" acotó el extraño que decía llamarse Takeshi.

Poco a poco, su visión empezó a aclararse y Kagome pudo distinguir la silueta del extraño que la había acompañado desde el pozo.

Se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia, menos de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

Por lo que podía apreciar de este, se trataba de un Yōkai, tenía el cabello largo en color dorado con un brillo propio. El rostro angular marcado con dos estrías de color índigo, y en la frente llevaba el símbolo de lo que parecía un rayo. 'Mnn, tal vez sea pariente de The Flash' pensó con humor Kagome.

La miraba con ojos vivaces de color azul turquesa, tenía la nariz pequeña, esta le daba un aire más femenino a su rostro. Las orejas en puntas típicas de los Yōkai, poseía la piel blanca pero no el pálido que había apreciado en otros Yōkais con los que se había cruzado, el tenía una piel bronceada, parecía algo dorado, 'que raro' pensó Kagome.

Sonreía pícaramente a Kagome, como si el supiera algo que ella no. No podía distinguir su altura pero no parecía bajo, este se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, pero parecía de complexión atlética.

"¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu yōki Takeshi? Eres un Yōkai, ¿verdad? Por tus marcas puedo decir que eres uno, pero no puedo sentir tu aura, tampoco tu yōki." pregunto Kagome.

"Primero, busquemos otro lugar donde podamos conversar Kagome. No creo que sea conveniente que nos encuentren los aldeanos al intentar utilizar el pozo" dijo el Yōkai. "Si no estoy equivocado, en esa dirección "dijo apuntando hacia el bosque, a la izquierda del lugar donde se encontraban "hay un claro en el que podemos conversar con privacidad, no queda muy lejos de aquí" continuo Takeshi poniéndose de pie.

'No es para nada bajo sin dudas´ pensó Kagome después de que el Yōkai se pusiera de pie, si no estaba equivocada, ella le llegaba hasta el pecho. 'debe tener más de metro ochenta de altura' continúo en la misma línea.

Viendo que no le quedaba más que seguir al desconocido, ya que este tenía información que ella no, se puso de pie con cuidado de no volver a marearse, miro al Pozo Sagrado una última vez, y empezó a seguir al Yōkai que no había esperado a que ella lo se moviera para caminar.

Apuró sus pasos, ya que las zancadas del Yōkai la habían dejado atrás, no quería perderlo de vista.

Si Kagome, se hubiera tomado un poco de tiempo y mirado a su alrededor, se hubiera percatado de que el Árbol Sagrado, que normalmente podía apreciarse en la distancia del lugar en que se hallaba, no se encontraba ahí, hubiera tenido una gran sorpresa y tal vez se hubiera explicado algunas cosas.

Luego de caminar por lo que a ella le pareció media hora, legaron hasta un claro en el bosque. Podía escuchar el flujo de agua en la distancia, tal vez no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Apresuradamente Kagome retiro la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y la dejo caer a los pies de un árbol donde las hierbas eran escasas.

"Iré a buscar unas ramas para empezar el fuego" dijo Kagome dirigiéndose una vez más al bosque. 'No creo que él se haya tomado la molestia de traerme hasta este lugar para luego abandonarme' pensó Kagome 'Mejor será tener fuego para preparar algo de comer, no recuerdo cuándo fue mi última comida, probablemente hace un rato por cómo se siente mi estómago' y en eso lo escucho roncar. "Si, primero veré si tengo algo seco para cambiarme y luego cocinare algo rápido. Ojalá la comida no se haya estropeado con el agua" dijo Kagome en vos alta a nadie en particular juntando las ramas que encontraba en su camino.

Una vez juntada la cantidad de ramas necesaria, Kagome emprendió camino de regreso al claro.

Llegando al lugar, vio que Takeshi se encontraba en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que ella se alejara. Aparentemente meditaba o algo parecido, ya que se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados bajo un árbol donde hierbas no eran muy altas.

Luego de acomodar las ramas para hacer el fuego, busco dentro de su mochila los materiales necesarios para encenderlo. Por suerte llevaba sus cerillos en una bolsa de plástico, ya le había pasado anteriormente que se mojaran, ya que esta no era a prueba de agua. Tenía varias cosas en ese mismo tipo de plástico, pero era una pena que no tenía sus ropas. Todas estaban mojadas.

Encendió el fuego, luego acomodo sobre este un pequeño cazo que normalmente utilizaba para calentar agua.

Extendió las ropas mojadas en la hierba, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, para que estas se secaran con el sol. Tendría que contentarse con las ropas que llevaba puesta mientras las demás se secaban.

Habiendo hecho todo esto, miro al Yōkai que en todo momento había estado quieto. Sin esperar a que este empezara el diálogo, tomó la decisión de hacerlo ella, así fue como Kagome le pregunto.

"Me dirás ahora, Takeshi, ¿quién eres? ¿cómo sabes del viaje en el tiempo o del Pozo Sagrado?"

Este, abriendo los ojos, la miró fijamente y le dijo: "Se todo eso porque yo estuve en ese pozo por mucho tiempo. Esperando. Soy un espíritu Kagome, el espíritu de un Inu Yōkai".

… (^.^)…

Vocabulario.

Yōkai: criaturas o demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés.

Yōki: es la energía y el poder utilizado por el Yōkai.

Hanyō: son seres que poseen sangre humana y sangre de yōkai.

Inu: perro.

Golem: ser animado fabricado a partir de materia inanimada (normalmente barro, arcilla o un material similar).

Takeshi: Guerreo feroz.

Tadashi: Leal.

Miko: Sacerdotisa

Houshi: Monje.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me dieran a elegir, Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

R&R (Read and review).

Capitulo 5.

 _Anteriormente…_

"Me dirás ahora, Takeshi, ¿quién eres? ¿cómo sabes del viaje en el tiempo o del Pozo Sagrado?"

Este, abriendo los ojos, la miró fijamente y le dijo: "Se todo eso porque yo estuve en ese pozo por mucho tiempo. Esperando. Soy un espíritu Kagome, el espíritu de un Inu Yōkai".

 _Ahora…_

"¿Un espíritu dices? ¿Pero cómo es posible? No recuerdo haber sentido la presencia de un espíritu en el Pozo Sagrado antes. Dices que habías estado allí todo este tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?". Pregunto Kagome.

"No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde última vez que camine entre los mortales, pero sin duda fue hace bastante". Dijo Takeshi mirando al cielo que empezaba a presentar los colores peculiares del ocaso.

"No recuerdo nada entre el día de mi muerte y el momento de mi nuevo despertar. Tampoco sé porque mi espíritu no trascendió, porque estuve en el Pozo Sagrado todo ese tiempo, pero tengo una teoría". Dijo Takeshi.

Mordiendo la parte de adentro de la mejilla pensando preocupadamente, Kagome empezó a darse cuenta que en vez de respuestas había quedado con más preguntas que antes y todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento.

Siguiendo su naturaleza inquisitiva, volvió a preguntar, "¿Cuando volviste a tener conciencia Takeshi? ¿Cuándo volviste a despertar?".

"El día que tu caíste al Pozo Devorador de Huesos, fue el día que yo desperté Kagome. Puedo asegurarte que fue algo progresivo, desde ese primer día estuve observando tus viajes hasta los últimos sucesos que nos trajeron aquí". Empezó Takeshi.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió subiéndole por la espalda y no pudo contener la reacción de su cuerpo 'el estuvo observándome todo este tiempo y jamás sentí siquiera su presencia, creepy' Pensó la muchacha.

"Mi teoría del porque haya estado en el Pozo Sagrado durante ese tiempo, es que los Dioses ataron mi espíritu a el para que pueda auxiliarte en el momento que morías por la herida que te había infligido el Hanyō". Dijo Takeshi mirando fijamente a Kagome.

Sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, Kagome pregunto, "¿Que quieres decir con que estabas en el pozo para auxiliarme?"

"No te has dado cuenta de nada distinto Kagome?" Pregunto Takeshi.

"¿Nada distinto? ¿Cómo qué?" Retruco Kagome.

"Me refiero si no te sientes diferente ¿no sientes nada fuera de lo normal en ti?" Continuó el Yōkai.

Kagome se puso a pensar en lo que Takeshi le había dicho. Si fuera sincera consigo misma, si sentía algo distinto en ella. Se sentía un poco diferente, tal vez esa era la razón del porque pudo dar el salto fuera del pozo; o como había sanado su abdomen después de ser atravesada por las garras de Inuyasha; ella estaba segura que eso eran atributos que ella no poseía anteriormente.

También los golpes que había recibido al caer, no sentía dolor y ella estaba segura que la caída le hubiera causado algún golpe pero no fue así. Además se sentía muy bien, no estaba cansada, podía escuchar cada ruido a su alrededor. Su visión era perfecta y eso que había más oscuridad que luz ya que el sol se había puesto casi completamente.

'¿Pero qué demonios?' Pensó Kagome ' ¡¿Como no me percaté antes?!' Empezó a angustiarse.

Presintiendo su reacción, Takeshi intentó calmarla diciendo "Tranquila Kagome, déjame explicarte que es lo qué pasó. Cuando te caíste al pozo luego de ser atacada por el Inu Hanyō, pude sentir tu energía, y como el portal no se abriría sin la ayuda de la gema, utilice lo que quedaba de mi energía para hacerlo funcionar.

"En ese instante supe que mi destino estaba atado al tuyo. Como a ti te falta una porción de tu alma, la porción que sostiene al golem de la Sacerdotisa Kikyo, pude fusionar mi alma a la tuya, esperando que de esta manera pudiera salvarte" dijo Takeshi mirando fijamente a Kagome.

Pudo ver la confusión que se encontraba allí, como todo lo que había escuchado la había confundido más que del principio.

"¿Que es lo que dices?" Pregunto Kagome desconcertada. "¡¿Tu alma y la mía se fusionaron?! ¡¿Ahora tengo un Inu yōkai dentro mío?!" Continuó ella chillando, llevando las manos al pecho como buscando esa parte que no la correspondía, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad.

"Por favor Kagome, tranquilízate y déjame terminar…" intentó Takeshi pero esta no hizo más que empezar a caminar de un lado al otro tirando los brazos al aire murmurando incoherentemente.

"¡Tranquiliazrme! ¡¿Como esperas que lo logre?! Yo soy una sacerdotisa y tú eres un Yōkai, nuestras energías son totalmente opuestas, ¡no deberían poder fusionarse!" Levantando la vos exclamó Kagome.

"Como tú, tampoco entiendo Kagome, pero tengo una teoria al respecto". Dijo Takeshi levantando la mano para darle a entender que no había terminado de hablar, viendo que está estaba a punto de interrumpirlo.

"El que hayas estado expuesta al Yōki desde tu nacimiento, debe ser un factor importante en este caso". Continúo Takeshi.

"¡Yo no estuve expuesta a ningún Yōki! No de pequeña por lo menos, mi experiencia con Yōkai empezó a mis quince años recién, luego de viajar de ser atrapada por la Mujer Ciempiés; antes de eso jamás había estado en contacto con ningún tipo de Yōki" replicó Kagome, "no que yo sepa por lo menos…".

"En eso _no_ estoy de acuerdo Kagome, tu naciste con la perla de Shikon dentro de tu cuerpo. La misma posee el alma demonios y el de la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Los Yōkais poseen Yōki, de ahí mi teoría que tu cuerpo no rechazaría mi alma". Explicó Takeshi con suma paciencia esperando que Kagome pudiera entender su teoría. Porque al fin y al cabo era solo eso, una teoría, pero la más probable debido a lo sucedido. No encontraba otra explicación plausible a lo que había ocurrido, además de la que había dicho.

É l creía que la unión de las dos almas fue posible gracias a que Kagome había estado expuesta al Yōki presente dentro de la perla de Shikon. Su alma no se había sentido amenazada por el alma del Inu Yōkai, ni había percibido el Yōki como algo hostil a su energía sagrada. Él podía ver los cambios que empezaban presentarse en su apariencia y también en su energía.

"¿Entonces que soy ahora? ¿Qué significa que nuestras energías y almas estén unidas?" Pregunto Kagome en vos baja, probablemente el no hubiera oído su pregunta si se tratara de un individuo normal, por suerte su audición sobrepasaba lejos a cualquier individuo.

"¿Cómo puedes saber tanto sobre mi pasado Takeshi? ¿Cómo sabes que la perla estuvo dentro de mi cuerpo, como sabes de Kikyo?" Esa pregunta, Kagome quiso hacerla desde que él se había referido a Kikyo como el golem.

"Una vez que nuestras almas se fusionaron, tus recuerdos pasaron a mi conciencia y empezaron a ser parte de los míos, no estoy seguro que haya pasado lo mismo en sentido contrario pero es posible que tú también llegues a tener mis recuerdos, tal vez la transición sea más lenta de tu lado debido a que tú posees un cuerpo y yo nada más soy un espíritu" respondió Takeshi encogiendo los hombros.

"No tengo recuerdo tuyos, no que lo sepa". Dijo Kagome pensado en todo lo que se había enterado hasta ese momento.

El agua que había puesto en el cazo a hervir se había evaporado casi del todo, tomó la botella que llevaba siempre con ella y volvió a cargarlo. Una vez más volvería a esperar a que este hirviera, tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar. Había olvidado su hambre después de todo lo sucedido.

"Hay algo más que debo decirte Kagome, no sé exactamente qué eres ahora, pero humana ya no. Este espíritu o esta manifestación que ves frente tuyo es temporal". Hablo Takeshi apuntando con la mano hacia su persona, sorprendiendo a Kagome, esta abrio mucho los ojos.

"No sé si sabes que los Yōkais poseen una bestia interior, que es la parte instintiva de nuestro ser, y una parte lógica que es la que parte más pensante o la parte humanoide del Yōkai.

"Nuestra bestia o instinto está siempre en la superficie, es por eso que los Yōkais son más pasionales en cuanto a sus acciones. Cuando odian lo hacen con pasión y cuando aman también.

"Durante mi vida en el mundo mortal, yo caminé sobre estas tierras con mi bestia de mi lado. El poseía su propio cuerpo y alma; en partes, esto no es diferente a los demás Yōkais, porque la bestia de cada Yōkai posee su propia alma. Pero a diferencia de los demás, mi bestia poseía un cuerpo propio. Pero individualidades aparte, él y yo éramos uno y eso nos hizo muy poderosos.

"Fuimos temidos por los humanos y también por nuestros pares. No entendían como mi bestia podía caminar con un cuerpo propio en el mundo mortal, siendo que todos los otros Yōkais poseían a sus bestias en su interior, como parte de su conciencia y solo lo soltaban en casos necesarios de extremo peligro.

"Fue por esa razón que fui asesinado, mi familia me traicionó; en un complot con mojes y sacerdotisas me asesinaron y tiraron mis restos al Pozo Devorador de Huesos, ni siquiera me honraron con un entierro decente. Nada más se deshicieron de mis restos". Dijo Takeshi. Hasta ese momento había permanecido con la misma postura, sentado con los brazos y la mirada al horizonte, luego giro y la miro fijamente.

"Ahora debo explicarte que pasará Kagome. Como mi bestia y yo poseemos dos almas, será él quien permanecerá a tu lado. Mi alma trascenderá al más allá. Por fin tendré el descanso que me habían negado" mirándola agradecido dijo Takeshi. "Gracias a ti podré emprender ese camino y a tus cuidados dejare mi conocimiento y a mi compañero.

"Él será tu protector desde ahora, y está es tu oportunidad de cambiar tu destino Kagome". Termino Takeshi.

Kagome vio como su figura empezaba a desvanecerse y entro en pánico.

… (^.^)…

Vocabulario.

Yōkai: criaturas o demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés.

Yōki: es la energía y el poder utilizado por el Yōkai.

Hanyō: son seres que poseen sangre humana y sangre de yōkai.

Inu: perro.

Golem: ser animado fabricado a partir de materia inanimada (normalmente barro, arcilla o un material similar).

Takeshi: Guerreo feroz.

Tadashi: Leal.

Miko: Sacerdotisa

Houshi: Monje.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capitulo 6.

 _Anteriormente..._

"Él será tu protector desde ahora, y está es tu oportunidad de cambiar tu destino Kagome". Termino Takeshi.

Kagome vio como su figura empezaba a desvanecerse y entro en pánico.

 _Ahora..._

"Noo!" Gritó Kagome saltando hacia Takeshi desesperada, en eso la punta de su zapato choco con el asa del cazo haciendo que el agua se derramara extinguiendo el fuego.

Ella no quería que se marchara. "¡No puedes marcharte!" Gritó una vez más, intentando atraparlo pero en vano ya que sus manos atravesaron el cuerpo del Yōkai. "¡Por favor no me dejes!" Sollozo Kagome, la visión empezaba a nublársele por lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"No te dejaré Kagome, jamás volverás a estar sola, eso te lo prometo". Le dijo Takeshi antes de desvanecerse por completo.

En ese instante ella abrió las compuertas de su angustia, y lloró como una niña.

Lloro por sus penas, por la traición que le habían cometido; lloro por la pérdida de sus amigos, de su familia. Lloro hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas nada más la vos, podía escucharse sus sollozos en el bosque

\- (o.o) -

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero si cuando despertó.

Había sentido algo frío en el rostro, algo húmedo y frío que la empujaba pero sin fuerza.

Algo o alguien intentaban despertarle.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro u hocico de un animal. "Ahora entiendo lo húmedo y frío" dijo Kagome fregando se los ojos, intentando despejar el sueño de ellos.

Se encontraba en presencia un gran animal, un perro aparentemente, pero uno muy peculiar, su tamaño sin dudas era incomparable a los que ella había visto. Este era una bestia a comparación a los perros de su era, más parecía un caballo exagerando las proporciones. Pero no era un perro pequeño, el parado y ella sentada, le sobrepasaba una cabeza.

Su pelo era dorado y sus ojos azules de un turquesa incomparable. Pero ella ya había visto ese color de ojos antes, '¿pero dónde?' Se preguntó sentándose mejor cruzando las piernas.

"¿Hola amigo, estás perdido?" Pregunto Kagome, tal vez el animal pertenecía a algún aldeano y se había adentrado al bosque y perdido de sus amos.

Nada en su vida prepararon a Kagome para los hechos que siguieron después de su pregunta.

"No estoy perdido, estuve esperando a que te despertaras para que podamos conocernos". Le dijo el perro.

Con los ojos como platos, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber cómo responder a lo que había escuchado, Kagome no supo qué hacer además de gritar.

"¡Ahhh!..." gritó poniéndose de pie, fallando completamente en el apuro, ya que los pies empujaban la tierra en vez intentar pisar derecho, habiendo conseguido nada más arrastrarse con las nalgas, se alejó Kagome del animal.

"¡No te acerques! ¿Que eres? ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar?! ¡Los perros normales o hablan!" Dijo ella desesperada intentando nuevamente poner distancia entre ella y la bestia.

Más tarde diría que la razón de su reacción había sido el haber aun estado dormida, que la habían sorprendido en la mañana cuando acaba de despertar, pues los hechos del día anterior se le habían escapado de la memoria o si no se percataría que no se encontraba en la presencia de un perro común o normal.

"En efecto, no soy un perro normal, soy un InuYōkai" escucho Kagome a la bestia que tenía en frente decir, pero no vio que se le movieran los labios. 'Es un telépata' pensó abriendo muy grande los ojos.

"Así es" volvió a escuchar al animal decir, pero una vez más no vio cuando se le movían los labios.

"¿Kagome, se te ha olvidado la conversación que tuviste con Takeshi el día de ayer?". Pregunto el animal, no animal, Yōkai.

Ahora que el susto la había despertado por completo, Kagome pudo percibir el Yōki del ser que tenía en frente. Era inmenso para el tamaño que poseía.

"No subestimes mi fuerza por el tamaño de mi cuerpo, elegí este tamaño pensando que sería más adecuado para presentarme ante ti". Continuó el Yōkai.

"Perdóname, creo que me sorprendió nada más haberte escuchado a tan tempranas horas, o haberte escuchado. No soy muy bien las mañanas". Respondió la sacerdotisa bajando la cabeza intentando esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Luego abruptamente levanto la mirada enfocándose en el Yōkai.

"¿Takeshi has dicho? La conversación que tuve ayer con él, ¿a que te refieres?" Pregunto Kagome.

"Yo soy la parte instintiva del alma de Takeshi, la bestia que lo acompañaba. El y yo fuimos uno, ahora tú y yo lo somos. Yo seré tu compañero Kagome, tu protector. Mi alma está unida a la tuya. Mis poderes fueron los que hicieron posible que te curaras de las heridas que te había infringido el Hanyō" dijo el Yōkai gruñendo bajo al referirse a Inuyasha; hasta ahora Kagome no se había percatado que su vos tenía un timbre profundo casi bestial. Sintió escalofríos y los pelos se le ponían en puntas. Este era un ser muy peligroso, podía sentirlo.

"¿Tú alma está unida a la mía? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu y yo somos uno?" Pero esto era absurdo, ella no sentía nada diferente, como podía ser posible, '¡El es macho y yo no! ¡Todo estaba mal!'.

"¡Arg!" dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie de golpe, todo esto la tenía muy confundida. "Pero yo no me siento diferente, incluso aún siento mis poderes espirituales. ¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunto Kagome, presintiendo queno le iba a gustar la respuesta de este, luego pensó '¿Cómo debo llamarte? No creo que Takeshi sea apropiado'.

"Mi nombre es Tadashi" dijo el Yōkai. "Mientras yo caminé a tu lado en esta forma conservaras tus poderes espirituales, pero cuando la necesidad se presente y tengas que luchar contra enemigos más poderosos, entonces nuestros cuerpos se fusionarán y serás un Yōkai como yo".

Y ahí fue cuando el presentimiento de Kagome se hizo real.

R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

A/N: Un poquito mas largo que los demás capítulos, a pedido de Flemy Speeddraw! :)

Capitulo 7.

 _Anteriormente..._

"Mientras yo caminé a tu lado en esta forma tú serás una sacerdotisa con tus poderes espirituales, pero cuando la necesidad se presente y tengas que luchar contra enemigos más poderosos, entonces nos fusionaremos y serás Yōkai como yo".

 _Ahora..._

"¡Oh, wow...!" Exclamó Kagome sorprendida. Jamás había pensado ella que su vida cambiaría tanto. De adolescente viajera en el tiempo a sacerdotisa protectora de la perla de Shikon, ¿y ahora a qué? Aún no sabía en qué se había convertido. 'Kagome, solo Kagome'. Nada había cambiado quien era ella, continuaba siendo la misma Kagome de hace un año. Antes que todo empezará.

'Tal vez, solo Kagome no está del todo mal' pensó melancólicamente.

Había olvidado al Yōkai frente suyo, que continuaba mirándola inquisitivamente.

"Bueno Tadashi, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo esta relación" dijo Kagome con humor, sonriendo al Yōkai.

Este le hizo un gesto bastante perruno a lo que ella tuvo que tapar la boca para que no se le escapara la risa. Pero cuando ladeo la cabeza a un costado mirándola con incredulidad, ella no pudo resistirse. 'Tal vez después de todo, tenga algo en común con sus familiares domésticos' pensó Kagome aguantándose la risa.

A lo que Tadashi respondió resoplando por el hocico, girándose dándole la espalda.

"Por favor Tadashi, ¡no te molestes! No pude resistirme, pero haré lo posible en el futuro para no volver a reírme de tus gestos" imploro Kagome con humor al Yōkai. Cosa que hizo que este la mirara con mas firmeza esperando escuchar algo mas, a lo que ella se apresuro en acotar, "¡y tampoco te comparare con los perros domésticos! " '¡hombre!' pensó Kagome, 'este Inu es bastante intimidante'.

"No entiendo que tiene que ver la posición de los pies con nada" bufo el Inuyōkai.

A Kagome se le hizo imposible resistir la sonrisa, aparentemente había herido el orgullo del Inu. Meneando la cabeza negativamente Kagome intentó de nuevo. "Ayer no pude saber mucho de Takeshi, sabrías tu más del cambio que mi cuerpo sufrirá por la unión de nuestras almas Tadashi?" Pregunto Kagome, al mismo instante que el estomago le rugía. Había olvidado su comida con los hechos sucedidos ayer, hoy el estomago no la dejaría saltar otra comida.

Las leñas que había recogido ayer si habían quemado casi por completo, y el agua que había puesto a hervir se había derramado después que ella pateara accidentalmente el cazo.

"Tendré que buscar más leñas y más agua para prepararme algo de comer" dijo al Inu que la observaba atentamente.

"Tal vez podríamos irnos hasta el arroyo, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí y atrapar unos peces para nuestro desayuno, ¿qué te parece Tadashi? Además no me caería mal un baño" dijo Kagome mientras recogía sus ropas, y los guardaba en la mochila, también el cazo y los demás utensilios que había quitado la noche anterior.

El Inu en todo momento siguió sus pasos con gran interés. La muchacha tenía ropas extrañas y otros artículos que jamás había visto. El sabía que provenía de otro tiempo, del futuro.

Así como Takeshi, el también compartía los recuerdos de la Miko Kagome.

Sus recuerdos más preciados; de su padre, el amor que sentía por su familia, por su madre, hermano y abuelo. El amor que sintió por el Inu Hanyō. Como había conocido al grupo que la acompaño en el pasado y el afecto que tenía por todos ellos. La muchacha, por lo que pudo aprender era una persona compasiva, leal hasta la muerte, regalaba su cariño sin importar género ni raza. Protegía a sus amigos con uñas y dientes. Poseía un poder extraordinario, que por lo que pudo apreciar en sus recuerdos jamás los había entrenado de manera adecuada, un potencial desperdiciado que él pensaba remediar.

Ahora ella le pertenecía. Era su obligación protegerla.

"Creo que podemos hablar mientras caminamos, así puedes decirme que es lo que pasará con mi cuerpo luego de la fusión de nuestras almas". Dijo Kagome terminando de empacar sus cosas, luego empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde escuchaba al agua correr, parando para fijarse si el Inu la estaba siguiendo.

"No sé qué cambios sufrirá tu cuerpo Kagome, porque esto es algo sin precedentes. Es la primera vez que un Yōkai y una Miko fusionan sus almas, solo el tiempo dirá cuales serán esos cambios. Puedo asegurarte que el paso del tiempo, ya no te afectará como a otros mortales" dijo el Inu que se había colocado al costado de la muchacha una vez emprendida la marcha.

"¿Quieres decir, que ya no envejeceré? ¿Que ahora soy inmortal?" Pregunto muy rápido Kagome.

"No creo que seas inmortal, aun podrías morir, pero no envejecerás ni sufrirás el padecimiento por las enfermedades que a otro humano afectaría.

"Debes entender que tu esencia ha cambiado Kagome, ahora además de poseer energía espiritual, tienes también Yōki, y este afectará tu cuerpo cambiándolo, adaptándolo para que pueda ser un mejor conductor del poder que ahora posees". Hablo el Inu a lo que la muchacha quedo pensando.

El no envejecer le daba esperanza. Tal vez volvería a ver a sus seres queridos. Viviría para verlos. Nada más debería saber cuánto tiempo le tardaría llegar hasta ellos.

Una vez terminaran de desayunar y asearse, descubriría en que época se encontraban, cuantos años le faltaría para reunirse con sus seres amados.

Volvería a ver a su familia y amigos, esa sería su meta de ahora en adelante.

 **H** abían pasado nueves meses desde que había viajado al pasado, más allá de su era, más allá aún de sus amigos del Sengoku Jidai.

Sabia por lo que había escuchado en las aldeas que había pasado en su viaje en esta Era, que se encontraba en el Japón de la Era Kamakura, no sabía exactamente el año pero estaba entre los años 1185 y 1190, el régimen aún no había sido reconocido legalmente por lo que pudo averiguar de la gente con la que se había cruzado.

Ella conocía esta Era, porque había hecho un trabajo practico para colegio sobre este periodo; sus amigas habían insistido que ella consiguiera la ayuda de Hōjō para este trabajo, llegando hasta el colmo de pedírselo al muchacho, este último aceptándolo sin dudarlo había relatado con entusiasmo como sus antepasados fueron los regentes de esa era. Efectivamente ella pudo apreciar que ambos Hōjō, tanto del futuro como el del Sengoku Jidai eran descendiente de estos del periodo Kamakura.

Por esa razón sabía ella que aún no habían llegado al año 1203, que sería más o menos, el año que ese clan ejercería el poder en Japón.

Había viajado aproximadamente trescientos años más atrás que la Era en la que se encontraba sus amigos del Sengoku y casi ochocientos años de su familia en el Japón moderno.

Saber el tiempo que le tomaría para volver a encontrarse con sus seres queridos la deprimía terriblemente pero no perdería las esperanzas.

Se había propuesto volver a verlos a todos, y así sería.

En los meses que se pasaron, había descubierto varías cosas desconcertantes, tanto del lugar y del tiempo donde se encontraba como también de sí misma.

En esta época el Árbol Sagrado aún no existía.

En el segundo día de su llegada a esta Era, después de desayunar y asearse habían decidido volver al pozo para intentar usar el portal del tiempo; infelizmente no pudo, pero esto era algo que esperaba, Takeshi se lo había dicho. Esperando ver al árbol Sagrado en la distancia, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que no estaba. Aparentemente el Goshinboku aun no había sido plantado o era muy pequeño para que ella lo reconociera.

 **H** abía empezado a cambiar físicamente, era más fuerte, veloz, podía correr por horas sin cansarse. Su vista y audición eran extraordinarias y ni hablar de su sentido del olfato, no era increíble como el Tadashi, pero sobrepasaba a cualquier persona corriente. Podía oler a cientos de metros a animales, Yokai y para su descontento a humanos, que en esta época hacían muy poco uso del hábito del aseo personal, era muy desagradable. Ahora entendía por qué la mayoría de los Yōkai con los que se había cruzado en el pasado, se referían a los humanos como inmundos, estos literalmente apestaban.

Había empezado también a tener pequeños destellos, que ella creía eran los recuerdos de Takeshi y Tadashi. Estos habían empezado a imprimirse en su psique de manera progresiva, a través de sus sueños. Un día, luego de seguir la rutina de todas las mañanas, Kagome había comentado a Tadashi de ellos y de cómo veía a Takeshi en más de uno, este le había confirmado que se trataban de sus recuerdos.

Así fue como ella empezó a conocer la historia del Yōkai que la acompañaba en todo momento. Esto hizo crecer su cariño por el Inu que la acompañaba, no que a Kagome le costará encariñarse con el amable y algunas veces taciturno Inu Yōkai, pero hicieron que ella lo apreciara aun más. Sabía como había sido difícil la vida para ellos.

Había visto en sus sueños, como el rechazo de su familia los había marcado, habían sido aislados por sus diferencias. Habia visto cuando Takeshi se había separado de Tadashi, la sorpresa de sus padres al enterarse que se trataba de la bestia de su hijo y no de un Inu normal. A partir de ese momento la vida de ambos había dado giro inesperado. Había sido el momento en que ellos habían empezado a ser temidos por sus familiares.

 **I** ntentaban acampar cerca de lugares con acceso al agua a pedido de Kagome Tadashi había tomado muy en serio el entrenamiento de esta. Luego de que la obligara a buscar atuendos más acorde a la época y a su posición, justificando este que no estaba bien deambular con ropas que la hacían lucir como una mujer de vida fácil.

Ella tuvo que cambiar una peineta que le habían obsequiado unos aldeanos, por un conjunto de Kosode y Hakamas de color blanco y azul, parecidos a los que llevaba Kikyo pero en un color distinto, ella se negaba a vestir los colores de la antigua Miko. La peineta con incrustaciones en Jade, había recibido como muestra de agradecimiento luego de exterminar a un Yōkai que había andado aterrorizando el lugar.

 **T** odas las mañanas luego del desayuno, entrenaban tanto sus poderes espirituales como los nuevos; en un principio había sido muy difícil ambas cosas para ella, le costaba terriblemente concentrarse, pero luego de que empezaran los sueños, de los recuerdos de Takeshi y Tadashi, sus habilidades habían mejorado, le fue más fácil controlarlos, porque recordaba por experiencia de su compañero como hacerlo.

Cuando ella y Tadashi fusionaban sus cuerpos, era algo extraordinaria, el poder que poseían era adictivo. Aun no lo controlaba a la perfección pero estaba en ese camino.

 **H** abían empezado su peregrinación por el Japón antiguo; sin rumbo predeterminado, era una nueva experiencia para Kagome, quien estaba acostumbrada a andar a pasos apresurados en busca de los fragmentos de la perla. Ayudando a su paso a quienes podían.

Así fue como una tarde, luego de caminar por horas, descendiendo una ladera bordeada por arboles altos, se encontraron con una escena increíble.

Un hombre luchaba con tres arañas Yōkais gigantescas, no hombre, porque ningún hombre se movía a la velocidad que este la hacía. Un Yōkai sin duda.

El primer impulso de Kagome fue el de ayudar, asi que bajo a prisas con esa intención hasta ser parada por el cuerpo masivo de su Inu compañero.

"¡Tadashi! Debemos ayudar, el está luchando solo contra, contra… arañas, GIGANTESCAS arañas. ¿Por qué tenían que ser arañas?" dijo Kagome, sentía escalofríos nada mas pensando en tener que luchar con esas cosas, '¡Odio las arañas!' pensó haciendo mueca de asco.

"No creo que el Yōkai aprecie nuestra intromisión con su presa, además no le está yendo mal Kagome, fíjate" Dijo Tadashi apuntando con el hocico al Yōkai.

Efectivamente, no le iba mal, el Yōkai, como podía apreciar Kagome, saltaba de una bestia a otra envistiendo con su espada con suma agilidad, era muy veloz. Pareciera como si estuviera bailando entre las patas de las bestias.

"Quedémonos cerca por las dudas" dijo Kagome acercándose, acompañada de Inu muy alerta a la pelea intentado no llamar la atención de los combatientes.

Desde el punto en el que se encontraban pudo ver mejor al Yōkai en forma humanoide. Este tenía el cabello largo plateado, lo llevaba recogido en algo que parecía una trenza, no sabía si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer a esa distancia, lo que su compañero rápido corrigió diciendo que se trataba de un macho, un Inu Yōkai.

El sabía esto por el olor distinto que poseía el Yōkai, cosa que a Kagome aun le resultaba difícil distinguir especie y sexo a través del olor. Sus sentidos aun se portaban como los de un humano y le costaba procesar todos los diferentes aromas que podría apreciar con sus nuevas habilidades.

'Ese Inu Yōkai tiene el pelo plateado' pensó, tal vez tenía algún parentesco con los Inus que ella había conocido en el pasado.

Continuó observando la pelea desde una distancia segura, había visto como el Yōkai había matado a una de las bestias arañas, ya que esta yacía inmóvil a un costado del claro donde se desarrollaba la contienda. Vio como esquivo con gracia el chorro de lo que parecía veneno que le había arrojado una de las bestias, para luego embestirle cortándole dos patas haciendo que está cayera al suelo. Saltando empuñando la espada listo para dar la estocada final.

Aprovechando la distracción de este la segunda bestia arremetió con una de sus enormes patas al cuerpo del Yōkai que se encontraba en pleno salto. Esto hizo que fuera despedido por los aires, rompiendo árboles durante su trayectoria, hasta detenerse por el troncó macizo de un imponente roble que se encontraba a unos buenos metros de donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

La bestia arácnida no perdió tiempo lanzándose detrás del sujeto para terminar la contienda, sin duda pensaba en devorarlo.

Kagome quedo mirando la escena con asombro, una de las bestias estaba muerta, otra continuaba caída luego de perder dos patas, sin dudas intentaba acelerar el proceso de curación de su cuerpo. Y la tercera iba camino a reclamar su presa trepando y saltando por los árboles a una velocidad considerable dado su tamaño.

El peliplateado continuaba en el piso sin dar muestras que continuaría la pelea. 'Probablemente perdió la cononocimiento' pensó Kagome apurándose con su arco y flecha en mano, no dejaría que la bestia terminará con la vida del Inu Yōkai.

Tadashi la seguía de cerca. Con la flecha en posición, tiro la cuerda soltando el proyectil cargado de energía espiritual gritando "¡A él!"

Su tiro había acertado el blanco haciendo que la bestia se convirtiera en polvo luego de ser envuelta en una luz purificadora.

Acelerando su paso, llego hasta donde el Yōkai peliplateado se encontraba. Extendido en la hierba pudo apreciar que se trataba de un hombre de bastante altura, probablemente un metro ochenta si no más. Vestía un conjunto de Haori y Hakamas de color blanco con detalles en azul en los hombros. Aparentemente llevaba puesto algo parecido a un protector de pecho como el que había visto a Kōga usando. No podía apreciar muchos detalles ya que este se encontraba boca abajo con la cara de perfil cubierto por el pelo plateado que se había escapado de la trenza que lo sujetaba.

Acercándose con cautela, sabiendo que aún inconsciente cualquier Yōkai era peligroso, Kagome se arrodilló y extendiendo la mano quiso retirar el pelo para ver mejor el rostro del misterioso Yōkai.

"Ten cuidado Kagome" advirtió Tadashi que se encontraba muy tenso con la situación en mano.

"Lo tendré Tadashi, nada más quiero ver si se encuentra vivo" dijo Kagome separando el pelo plateado del rostro del Inu Yōkai, la trenza aparentemente no había sido tan efectiva para mantener el pelo en su lugar pues lo tenía desparramado por el rostro, "Tal vez debería usarlo recogido en una cola alta" dijo a modo de comentario Kagome al tocar el pelo de Inu, 'Tan suave como parecía' pensó apreciando la textura del pelo al tenerlo entre los dedos.

"Aparentemente está inconsciente nada más Tadashi, sin duda el golpe fue bastante duro" tomándole de los hombros intentó girarlo para poder ponerlo con el rostro hacia arriba. "¡¿Que come este tipo?! ¡Está muy pesado!" Dijo ella esforzándose para girarlo.

Luego, lo que vio hizo que se le parara el corazón, "Wow, que guapo..." dijo Kagome sorprendida de la belleza del Inu, escucho a Tadashi resoplando por sus narices como respuesta a su comentario, esto le causó gracia a la azabache, sabía que su compañero no tenía la misma apreciación de la belleza masculina.

Mirando detenidamente al misterioso peliplateado pudo ver que este tenía marcado el rostro con una franja en color azul justo debajo de cada ojo, tenía cejas negras, hacían un buen contraste con el color de su pelo. Los ojos no pudo saber de qué color eran porque los tenía cerrados pero pudo apreciar las marcas en color púrpura que se encontraba en sus párpados. La boca la tenía ligeramente abierta esto hizo que pudiera apreciar sus afilado dientes.

Una de sus mejillas estaba ligeramente hinchada y podía ver cómo iba tomando un color más morado, sin duda ocasionado por el golpe que le había propiciado la bestia arácnida.

El protector que tenía sobre el pecho, aparentemente no había sido tan efectivo porque presentaba una gran grieta que nada más que una porción de este permanecía unido.

En los hombros y brazos tenía como agujas negras incrustados en su piel. Probablemente era la ponzoña de uno de los arácnidos con los que había peleado. Había escuchado que algunas arañas disponían de pelos urticantes que son capaces de lanzar como defensa contra los depredadores, pudiendo causar graves molestias al afectado. No quería imaginarse lo que podía causar el de este tamaño de araña. Una vez más el solo pensar le dio escalofríos. '¡Odio las arañas!' pensó Kagome retorciéndose ligeramente. 'Parece tan joven' pensó ella acariciando la mejilla sana del Inu.

"Kagome, ¡tenemos compañía!" Dijo Tadashi que se encontraba tenso en posición de lucha, a espaldas a ella.

Poniéndose de pie intentó ver que tenía tan agitado a su compañero.

La bestia arácnida, que había perdido las patas contra el Inu tendido a sus pies había recuperado sus partes y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

"¡Prepárate Kagome!" Gritó Tadashi, tomando postura defensiva. No permitiría que el monstruo se acercara a su Miko.

"¡Si, aquí estoy!" Dijo Kagome poniéndose de su lado con una flecha en posición mirando a la bestia que venía hacia ellos.

"¡Ve por ella!" Gritó Kagome al dejar ir la flecha cargada de energía espiritual. El arácnido de un salto esquivo el proyectil. Tadashi no perdió tiempo, atacando con ferocidad al Yōkai con garras y dientes, intentando apartar a la bestia del Inu caído en la hierba.

Viendo esto Kagome se apuró en ayudar lanzando otro proyectil luego de que le gritara a su compañero para que este se alejara. Una vez más el arácnido lo había esquivado sin ningún rasguño.

"¡Los ataques a distancia no son tan efectivos con este! Tendremos que combinar nuestros poderes Kagome, tendremos que fusionarnos". Grito Tadashi mientras atacaba con sus garras a la araña Yōkai.

"¡Hagámoslo!" Dijo Kagome entusiasmada, no siempre tenían la oportunidad de utilizar sus poderes contra los rivales con los que se había cruzado. Era la primera vez que lo utilizaría en un combate, la adrenalina le corría en la sangre y se le erizaban los pelos anticipando la pelea.

Luego de que Tadashi soltara una bola de energía por la boca a la araña haciendo que está se alejara, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Kagome.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de unos ojos ambarinos que seguían a los peleadores con interés, no podía erguir el cuerpo porque lo sentía muy pesado por alguna razón, pero pudo levantar un poco la cabeza, mirando fijamente a la extraña azabache que conversaba con un pequeño Inu yōkai.

Luego de que estos desaparecieran envueltos por una luz segadora, el Inu no pudo luchar contra su cuerpo, sucumbiendo a este dejó caer su cabeza al suelo una vez más. '¿Quiénes eran esos extraños?, aparentemente ellos me han ayudado' pensó luego de cerrar los ojos y perder una vez más el conocimiento.

 _Glosario._

Hakama: pantalón largo con pliegues cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón.

Haori: es una chaqueta tradicional japonesa que cae a la altura de la cadera o los muslos, de forma similar a un kimono y llevada sobre un kosode.

Kosode: pieza básica de vestimenta japonesa utilizada por hombres y mujeres.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capitulo 8.

 _Anteriormente…_

Luego de que estos desaparecieran envueltos por una luz segadora, el Inu no pudo luchar contra su cuerpo, sucumbiendo a este dejó caer su cabeza al suelo una vez más. '¿Quiénes eran esos extraños?, aparentemente ellos me han ayudado' pensó luego de cerrar los ojos y perder una vez más el conocimiento.

 _Ahora…_

Pudo escuchar voces en algún lugar cercano a él. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, aún no había despertado del todo.

'¿Dónde estoy?' Pensó. Recordaba haber salido a patrullar las tierras de su padre a pedido de este.

Había escuchado rumores en una de las aldeas que quedaba en las tierras más lejanas, sobre unas bestias que andaban atacando a los habitantes, secuestrándolos y devorándolos en los bosques.

La población vivía atemorizada, habían dejado de adentrarse en los bosques para cazar por miedo a caer presa de dichas bestias.

Había llegado hasta el nido de lo que parecía arañas o algún insecto similar, no tardaron mucho en atacar luego de que él se adentrará en el territorio de estas. No eran arañas comunes, eran bestias gigantescas que no tardaron en hacerle saber que no era bienvenido.

De las tres que había encontrado pudo matar a una, hirió incapacitando a otra y la tercera lo había tomado desprevenido haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Esto sabía. Había pensado que no viviría un día más. Pero por alguna razón no estaba muerto y ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía un campamento con los individuos que lo habían rescatado. 'Genial...' pensó sarcásticamente. Su padre no terminaría de expresar su descontento al saber de su triste lucha. Había perdido contra una bestias, estas siquiera podrían adoptar una forma humana.

'Kami, mi cabeza' pensó llevando su mano a la sien haciendo que se silenciarán las voces a su alrededor.

"¡Parece que ha despertado Tadashi!" Escucho la vos animada de una mujer. "Hn" fue lo que escucho en respuesta.

Abriendo los ojos el Inu Yōkai intentó levantarse poniéndose de costado apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos.

Sorprendido de encontrase de frente a una bella joven de pelo azabache y exóticos ojos pardos. El Inu Yōkai parpadeo y meneó la cabeza intentando despejar el asombro de su conciencia.

"¿Qué tal te sientes?" Pregunto la muchacha con sincera preocupación. "Fue un golpe muy fuerte el que te llevaste" dijo está acariciando el rostro del Inu Yōkai.

"¡Aléjate humana!" Exclamó el Inu Yōkai indignado, la muchacha se apresuro en retirar la mano, no supo porque le molesto ver la triste mirada de esta. ¿Cómo no se había percatado que se trataba de una humana? Para asombro y horror del Inu Yōkai, había pensado que la humana era atractiva.

"¡Mira tus modales cachorro! Deberías estar agradecido, ¡ella salvo tu vida!" Escucho gruñir al Inu que se encontraba junto a la humana.

"Keh" fue la respuesta del cachorro, luego levantando la nariz y mirando de reojo a estos "¿Que hace un Yōkai en compañía de una humana?" Pregunto el joven Inu Yōkai, "Puedo sentir tu energía espiritual Miko, siendo enemigos naturales, se los ve bastante cómodos en la compañía del otro" continuó el.

Kagome miro a Tadashi, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, sonrío, luego lo acaricio en la frente. "Es una larga historia, ¿qué tal si nos presentamos? Mi nombre es Kagome y el es Tadashi" dijo la Miko con una leve inclinación de cabeza luego señalando a su compañero que nada más continuo mirando fijo al arrogante joven.

"¡Este que los habla es Tōga primogénito del Señor del Oeste Inu no Taisho!" Dijo el joven solemnemente.

"Yo pensé que Sesshōmaru-sama era el primogénito del Inu no Taisho" dijo sorprendida Kagome.

"No conozco a ningún Inu con ese peculiar nombre, y puedo asegurarte que _**YO**_ soy el primogénito y único hijo macho del Señor del Oeste" aseguro el Inu Yōkai gravemente.

"Perdone usted Tōga-sama, probablemente fue un mal entendido nada más" apuro Kagome en continuar, esta información era algo que debía dejar para meditarlo después, ella estaba segura que Sesshōmaru era el primogénito del difunto Inu no Taisho, pero aquí se encontraba otro Inu diciendo ser el primer y único hijo, por lo visto el Ino no Taisho continuaba con vida.

Acercándose al Inu Yōkai pregunto "Me gustaría, por favor, ver el progreso de sus heridas, ¿puedo?" dijo apuntando a su cuerpo, hasta ese momento el no se había percatado que lo tenía cubierto con algún material raro. Los brazos y torso se encontraban envueltos en ese mismo material.

"Hn" dijo inclinando la cabeza para que la Miko pudiera empezar su labor. 'Que extraña criatura, porque tomarse el tiempo de sanar a su enemigo' pensó el Inu Yōkai mirando a la Miko, teniendo cuidado de no dejarse notar, la observo mientras esta retiraba el tejido, luego aspiro su fragante aroma, 'No posee el mismo olor que había percibido en otros humanos, una rara criatura en verdad…' A su Bestia le agradaba el olor de la Miko, tuvo que pelear para no acercarse y clavar su nariz en el cuello de esta, 'Eso sería terriblemente vergonzoso' pensó el Inu. Vio como los ojos de la muchacha se le ensanchaban al darse cuenta que no tenia rastros de las heridas, la piel había vuelto a su perfecta complexión.

"Keh" bufo el Inu, la humana había pensado que se encontraba en la presencia de un simple mortal, el era un Inu Yōkai, el más poderoso de su edad, era joven sin duda, pero sobrepasaba en poder a muchos otros.

"¿Podrías devolverme mi vestimenta Miko?" pregunto el Inu extendiendo la mano. "Me gustaría continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido por esas bestias" enfatizo el Inu Yōkai.

"¡Claro!" dijo Kagome sonrojándose al ver el torso desnudo del Yōkai.

Se puso de pie y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba las ropas de este tomándolas, giro para regresarlas a su dueño, pero no se había percatado que este se había levantado y la había seguido, dando con la cara al pecho desnudo del Inu Yōkai, empezó a caerse para atrás por el impacto pero sintió como unos fuertes brazos la atraparon y nuevamente tenia la nariz pegada al pecho del Inu y los brazos bien asegurados alrededor de la cintura de este.

Mortificada, sintió como toda la sangre del cuerpo se le acumulaba en la cara, separándose de los brazos de su salvador luego de darle su ropa y las gracias, corrió a sentarse con Tadashi, que no se había movido.

Por su lado el Inu Yōkai no sabía que le había pasado, por un instante luego de atrapar a la torpe Miko, había sucumbido a su instinto hundiendo la nariz entre el pelo de la muchacha, aspirando su fragante aroma y atrapándola a su pecho con más fuerza de la que fuera necesaria, gracias a Kami-sama nadie había visto su pequeño descuido.

No sabía él, que unos cerúleos ojos lo seguían con mucho cuidado, este sabia no quedaría bien que bajara la guarda ante un desconocido, podía sentir el deseo del cachorro por su protegida, también podía oler su confusión, el cachorro no entendía su atracción por la Miko, pero el sí.

Los Yōkai buscaban compañeras fuertes y la bestia del cachorro había encontrado una muy poderosa, era una pena que este no estuviera en sincronía con su bestia interior porque de otro modo el también vería el potencial en Kagome.

'Tal vez luego de que alcanzara su siguiente crecimiento seria un par adecuado para mi Kagome' pensó Tadashi. Con el poder actual que poseía el cachorro, no serian suficiente para hacer que la Miko se someta a la bestia de este. No le quedaba mucho tiempo por lo que podía sentir en la energía del cachorro, este alcanzaría su madurez en algunos ciclos lunares.

"¿Por qué caminas con esta humana Inu?" pregunto a Tadashi en el idioma de los caninos, no sabía el que Tadashi podía comunicarse como los humanos, tampoco sabía que la Miko podía entenderlos, el cachorro no se había percatado de la peculiaridad de Tadashi, 'Habrá sentido nuestras energías combinadas' pensó el Inu de cuatro patas.

"¿Por qué no? "Dijo cortante Tadashi. No dándose por ofendido ante la respuesta de este continuo "No había conocido a una bestia como tú, mucho menos con el poder que posees" el podía sentir el poder que tenía el Inu de cuatro patas, se le escapaba de la mente los motivos que este tendría para acompañar a una humana, principalmente a una con poderes espirituales.

"Tal vez deberías regresar conmigo para estar con los tuyos, serias una gran adquisición para el Oeste, ella es una humana y una Miko, no tardara en elegir a los suyos antes que a ti, luego te abandonara, porque no serás aceptado entre los humanos, los Yōkais deben estar con los suyos y los humanos también" dijo en voz monótona el Inu Yōkai mirando al Inu de cuatro patas, quedo sorprendido al escuchar el gruñido de este.

"¡Yo estoy donde debo estar, que es del lado de mi Miko! No seré el perro guardián de nadie, mucho menos de un Yōkai arrogante con problema de ego" dijo este mostrando sus dientes con clara hostilidad sorprendiendo al Inu Yōkai.

"¡¿Prefieres ser la mascota de una Miko entonces?!" dijo Toga con ira, el intentaba dar un hogar a esta ingrata criatura.

Kagome había escuchado en silencio la conversación de ambos caninos, no quería entrometerse pero después de las últimas palabras de arrogante Inu Yōkai, no le quedo más que intervenir

"¡Tadashi no es mi mascota ni jamás lo será!" dijo ella alzando la voz callando a los demás "El es mi amigo y compañero, ¡no tienes el derecho de juzgar sus decisiones ni tampoco las mías!" termino Kagome con furia en los ojos. Le molesto muchísimo lo que el Inu había dicho de su amigo.

Las palabras de la muchacha habían sorprendido al Yōkai, nunca había conocido a un humano y mucho menos a una Miko que prefiriera la compañía de un Yōkai a la de su propia especie.

Terminando de arreglarse el Inu dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza "Agradezco su hospitalidad y ayuda, este Tōga se encuentra en deuda con ustedes" y volviéndose hacia el bosque empezó a caminar alejándose del campamento y de los silenciosos ocupantes.

 **H** abían deambulado por las tierras del Japón antiguo, sin quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, habían visto desde cerca las consecuencias de las guerras humanas y algunas disputas entre los Yōkai, intentando siempre quedar al margen de ambas civilizaciones.

Conocieron lugares y personas durante su viaje. No podían quedarse más de un día en las aldeas humanas, estos no aceptaban la presencia de un Yōkai como Tadashi entre ellos, el no tenía la apariencia ni el tamaño de otros Yōkai pero era mucho más grande que un perro común, por más que Kagome sanara a sus habitantes y exterminara a sus Yōkai no eran bienvenidos más de un día.

 **A** sí fue como pasaron los días, meses e incluso años, peregrinando por los bosques, caminos hechos por el hombre y animales; entrenándose, acampando en los claros cuando el clima lo permitía y cuando no, se refugiaban en cuevas, compartiendo recuerdos, Kagome los suyo del futuro, Tadashi sus recuerdos del pasado, ella había entendido las palabras de Takeshi, no estaba sola y no volvería a estarlo, tenía a Tadashi.

 **D** urante el primer invierno de Kagome en aquella Era, Tadashi recordó una de las cuevas que solían usar con Takeshi como refugio durante sus viajes. Para asombro de ambos, la cueva continuaba intacta con la presencia de uno u otro visitante que el Inu se encargo de espantar.

El invierno lo pasaban dentro de la cueva, guarecidos del frío, con alimento abundante, gracias a las habilidades cazadoras del Inu y la destreza de Kagome para conservarlas por largos periodos de tiempo. Las pieles, cornamentas y algunas otras partes de los animales cazados lo intercambiaban en las aldeas por la que pasaban por comida o utensilios necesarios. Durante las demás estaciones peregrinaban por las tierras Niponas.

Este año sería diferente, habían encontrado una pequeña aldea habitada por Hanyō, Yōkai y humanos, algo raro para la época, escondida en los bosques en los límites de las tierras del Este y Oeste de Japón, vivían en armonía protegiéndose los unos a otros. Se pregunto varias veces como no se habían cruzado antes con ellos durante el viaje con su grupo de amigos en busca de los fragmentos de la perla.

 _Flashback._

Era una mañana templada, podía oír el trinar de los pájaros en el bosque, esta parte del viaje era la que ella más disfrutaba, el poder observar el paisaje y respirar el aire puro que solo podía conseguir en esta Era. Los bosques se extendían por el horizonte, verdes y frondosos, no había rascacielos de vidrios y metales, solo verde con algunos matices coloridos que indicaban el inicio de la estación de las flores.

Aspirando hondo el aroma a su alrededor intentando catalogar los animales y plantas que podía percibir, esto se había vuelto una práctica entre ella y Tadashi, ella buscaría un olor que no conocía, lo describiría y él le daría un nombre a ese olor. Era una buena práctica para sus nuevas habilidades.

"Mm… creo que polvo, menta, ¿cenizas? y el otro no puedo determinar que es, parece humano pero no es" dijo la muchacha al Inu meneando la cabeza.

Levantando el hocico, Tadashi aspiro hondo luego dijo "Ese es el olor de un Hanyō, tienes razón cuando dices que percibes el olor de un humano, las cenizas, menta y polvo tal vez sean su olor característico, lo humano y Yōkai es la parte que desconoces. Hay un hanyō cerca y tal vez este acompañado de un humano, no se encuentran muy lejos de aquí" termino el Inu mirando a la Miko.

Continuaron caminando hacia el lugar donde creían se encontraban el hanyō y el humano, cuando escucharon los gritos de auxilio de lo que parecía ser un niño.

Corrieron a ayudar, habían llegado a un claro donde un pequeño Hanyō luchaba contra un enorme jabalí intentando defender a una mujer que se encontraba inconsciente a sus pies, el niño aparentaba tener cinco años si no menos

Kagome no tardo en matar de un flechazo al jabalí, corriendo junto al niño para ver si podía ayudar a la mujer. El valiente Hanyō había intentado defender a esta de los nuevos intrusos, pero Kagome con suavidad hablo al pequeño intentando tranquilizarlo.

"Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Kagome y el es mi amigo Tadashi, ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo la Miko levantando las manos mostrándolas, esperando tranquilizar al Hanyō que les gruñía.

Aparentemente el que una humana fuera amiga de un Yōkai le pareció sorprendente, porque quedo mirándola luego miraba a Tadashi intentando determinar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"Mi nombre es Masao" dijo el pequeño de cabellos rojizos y grandes ojos verdes, tenía las orejas redondas como las de un humano, era pequeño, más o menos de la misma altura de Shippo pensó Kagome viendo que movía su mullida cola nerviosamente.

"¡Un Kitsune!" exclamo Kagome luego de observar los rasgos familiares del pequeño, ahora entendió las cenizas, los Kitsune poseían poderes sobre el fuego, tal vez había intentado quemar algo. Al pequeño se le abrieron los ojos como platos. "¿Como lo sabes?" pregunto él.

"Yo solía viajar con un pequeño Kitsune, un poquito mayor que tú en realidad, lo extraño terriblemente" dijo Kagome con melancolía al pensar en el pequeño Yōkai que la había acompañado por tanto tiempo.

"¿Que le ha pasado a tu madre cachorro?, ¿Cómo cayo inconsciente?" pregunto Tadashi que había quedado a un lado observando a la Miko intentando tranquilizar al pequeño Hanyō.

"Habíamos venido al bosque a buscar unas hierbas especiales para llevárselas a mi padre, pero luego fuimos atacados por el jabalí, mi madre sorprendida, cayó llevando la cabeza por las raíces de ese árbol" dijo el niño apuntando a un robusto árbol que se encontraba a unos pocos metros. "Intente levantarla pero no logre despertarla, no pude quemar al jabalí, mi fuego mágico no funciono" termino el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos bajando la cabeza.

"Tal vez pueda ayudarla, si me lo permites Masao-Chan" dijo Kagome al pequeño. Mirando intensamente a la muchacha, intentando decidir si era confiable o no, luego asintiendo levemente la cabeza se puso a un lado de su madre, dando lugar a la Miko para que pudiera examinarla.

Kagome extendió sus manos sobre la mujer, utilizando sus poderes espirituales para sanarla. Había aprendido a canalizar sus poderes curativos en sus manos, esto la ayudaba muchísimo cuando tenía algún paciente.

Al pequeño Hanyō se le erizaron los pelos y empezó a emitir un sonido de incomodidad. Jamás había estado antes en presencia de un ser espiritual, había escuchado a su padre y a otros adultos conversando sobre personas como ella, que cazaban a los de su especie, se pregunto si había hecho bien en aceptar la ayuda de la muchacha, pero ella parecía diferente a otros humanos que había conocido, no sentía hostilidad de su parte, su energía era calidad, su aura bondadosa.

Terminando de sanar a la mujer, Kagome se ladeo mirando al Hanyō que la observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes, "Creo que tu madre estará bien Masao-Chan, necesitara descansar para reponer sus energías" dijo ella poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa, luego mirando a su alrededor continuo "Debemos llevarla a algún lugar donde pueda descansar ¿tu aldea está muy alejada de aquí?" pregunto al pequeño.

"No, no queda muy lejos" mirando hacia el follaje del bosque el pequeño se puso a pensar, luego como llegando a una conclusión, afirmo con la cabeza, "¿Podrían por favor ayudarme a llevar a mi madre hasta la aldea Kagome-sama?" con la cabeza baja pidió tímidamente el pequeño Hanyō.

Kagome miro al Inu Yōkai, que había estado observando silencioso a la Miko y al niño conversando desde su posición, esperando su aprobación. Este asintió con la cabeza poniéndose de pie también.

"Yo cargare a tu madre" dijo el Inu Yōkai acercándose a la mujer, ayudado por Kagome la subieron al lomo del Inu que no parecía incomodarle el peso, empezaron a caminar, siguiendo las indicaciones del pequeño que no quería alejarse de su madre.

Luego de caminar aproximadamente una hora por una estrecha senda oculta en el bosque, llegaron a una pequeña aldea escondida entre los árboles. La Miko no pudo creer lo que sus sentidos le decían, pudo sentir el aura de varios individuos, Yōkai, humanos, y también Hanyō. Era sorprendente.

Llegando a la entrada de esta, fueron interceptados por tres Yōkai "¡Alto ahí extraños!" grito un fornido Yōkai de gran estatura, debía medir más de dos metros. Llevaba el largo cabello de color chocolate suelto, tenia la quijada ancha, ojos negros, vestía Haori verde hoja con Hakamas del mismo color. Llevaba protección en el pecho, hombros y piernas, como el del traje de exterminadora de Sango, , en la cintura portaba un Nodashi.

"¡Kenta-San ellos están conmigo!" dijo el pequeño Hanyō poniéndose frente al Inu y la muchacha. "Fuimos atacados en el bosque por un jabalí y ellos nos ayudaron, mi madre esta, estuvo herida, Kagome-sama la sano, debo llevarla hasta nuestra casa para que pueda descansar, por favor déjanos pasar" dijo el niño al Yōkai que había cerrado el paso a la aldea.

"¿Por qué has traído a extraños a nuestra aldea Masao-kun, sabes muy bien las reglas?, ¡está prohibida la entrada a extraños y tu traes a una Miko!" grito uno de los Yōkai, este tenía una larga cabellera rojiza amarrada en la nuca, no era tan fornido como el otro Yōkai, pero tampoco quedaba atrás, de ojos color rubí, tenía una marca en forma de diamante en la frente. Vestía Haori en color negro y Hakama rojas. Llevaba puesto una protección en el pecho y en los hombros, parecían estar hechas de escamas, en la mano porta una Najinata.

Escucho el gruñido de Tadashi, y sintió como este empezaba a molestarse, no queriendo empeorar la situación, intervino apresuradamente intentando apaciguarlos "Por favor, no queremos causar problemas, no tengo intenciones de atacar a nadie, nada mas queríamos ayudar al pequeño con su madre, no creo que hubiera podido cargarlo solo, tampoco queríamos dejarlos en el bosque. No queremos molestar a nadie, nos retiraremos sin problemas unas vez hayamos dejado a la madre de Masao-chan donde ella pueda descansar. Pude curar el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, pero tardara un poco en despertar" dijo Kagome mirando al fornido Yōkai.

"¿Por qué acompañas a esta humana Inu, acaso eres su mascota?" pregunto el tercer Yōkai en tono despectivo a Tadashi, quien se puso a gruñir bajo. Hasta ese instante, el tercer Yōkai había estado callado observando; su apariencia era distinta al de los otros, este tenía el cabello en color ceniza, y a diferencia de los otros lo usaba corto, la parte de en frente en puntas hacia arriba, dos marcas negras alrededor de los ojos que parecían como una máscara natural, '¿Tal vez un mapache?' pensó Kagome intentando adivinar qué tipo de Yōkai era aquel, no tenía otras marcas en el rostro además de las que tenía alrededor de los ojos y así como los demás Yōkai tenía las orejas en puntas, garras afiladas y un par de colmillos completaban su apariencia. Llevaba puesto un Haori en color azul oscuro y hakamas blancas. Protección en el pecho en cuero, en la cintura llevaba un par de Sai. Ninguno de estos Yōkai llevaba ropas muy estilizadas.

 _'Un Tanuki, Kagome'_ escucho a Tadashi en su mente. "¡Un Tanuki, claro!" Exclamó Kagome poniéndose roja de vergüenza, había dicho eso en vos alta y había conseguido llamar la atención de los Yōkai, estos la miraban fijamente _'Trágame tierra'_ pensó mirando a todos lados menos a los Yōkai, vio que a Tadashi le había causado humor su pena, podía leerlo en su aura. '¡Por lo menos había olvidado sus intenciones homicidas!' pensó Kagome, no tuvo otra opción que sonreír a esto, qué más da, 'lo hecho, hecho esta, o en el caso sería lo dicho, dicho esta' ya había metido la pata.

"Ahora que hemos aclarado la especie a la que pertenece Isamu" dijo despectivamente el Yōkai de cabellos rojos, "¿Podemos continuar?" Continuó el irritado Yōkai.

"Miko puedes dejar a la mujer, nosotros nos encargaremos de que llegue hasta su hogar" dirigiéndose al Yōkai de cabellos rojos Kenta, quien parecía ser el que estaba a cargo en el grupo, dijo "Kyōra toma a Saori-san y llévala hasta su pareja".

"Masao-kun acompaña a tu madre y a Kyōra por favor" pidió este al pequeño que continuaba parado en frente a la Miko y al Inu.

El Hanyō miro primero a uno luego al otro, no estaba seguro si permanecer con la Miko y su amigo Yōkai o acompañar a su madre, no quería despedirse de ellos todavía pero por otro lado no quería separarse de su madre tampoco.

Kagome, viendo la incertidumbre del niño, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera al Yōkai de pelo rojo le dijo "Ve con tu madre Masao-chan, ella estará muy preocupada si despierta y no te encuentras a su lado. No te preocupes estaremos bien" le dijo con un guiño en el ojo.

El Yōkai de cabellos rojos se acerco desconfiado al Inu de pelaje dorado, este cargaba a la mujer en su lomo sin dificultad, un poco mayor al tamaño de Kirara cuando se transformaba, cargar a la mujer no era una tarea complicada para Tadashi, tomando a la mujer que permanecía desmayada, refiriéndose al pequeño Hanyō. "Sígueme Masao-kun, llevemos a tu madre junto a tu padre" dijo el Yōkai de cabellos rojos adentrándose a la aldea con la mujer en brazos; el pequeño hanyō no tardo en seguirlo luego de despedirse de la Miko y el Inu.

"Bueno, ahora que sabemos que Masao-kun y su madre estarán en buenas manos, nos retiramos" dijo Kagome inclinando la cabeza a los Yōkai que habían quedado en la entrada de la aldea con ellos.

"¿Por qué una Miko ayudaría a un Hanyō, o andaría en compañía de un Yōkai?" pregunto el robusto Yōkai mirando a la extraña Miko y a su compañero. Era la primera vez que veía a un Yōkai como el Inu de pelo dorado, poseía gran poder para ser una bestia y aparentemente poseía algo de entendimiento, no sabía si podía comunicarse porque no había escuchado hablar, pero 'Había entendido a Isamu' pensó Kenta, recordaba haber escuchado el gruñido de advertencia que había dado en respuesta a la pregunta de ese.

"Ellos necesitaban ayuda, nosotros pasábamos, no podíamos dejarlos en el bosque" respondió la Miko al Yōkai tranquilamente.

"Los Yōkai son enemigos naturales de las personas espirituales como tú, encontrándose en tu situación similar a la tuya, cualquiera de ellos no hubiera dudado en exterminar al Yōkai, pero tu andas en la compañía de un Inu Yōkai y ayudas a un Hanyō ¿qué te hace diferente a ellos?" Pregunto el Tanuki intrigado con la extraña muchacha, podía sentir su inmenso poder, sin duda si esta podía lo deseaba podía terminar con la vida de todos en la aldea, ninguno de ellos poseía el poder para detenerla.

"¡Yo jamás lastimaría a un niño, sea humano o Yōkai!" dijo Kagome enojada "No asesinaría a nadie solo porque este sea de una especie distinta a la mía, yo se que en el mundo hay hombres malos así como también hay Yōkai buenos. Todos tenemos la capacidad de hacer el bien o el mal, humanos o Yokai" dijo la Miko con severidad.

"Hn" dijo el corpulento Yōkai pensando en las palabras de la Miko, no sentía el aroma que las personas expedían cuando no decían la verdad, podría ver la sinceridad en las palabras de la muchacha, sin duda tenerla como aliada sería una gran ventaja para ellos. Tal vez podía hablar sobre esto con los demás.

Luego de que el robusto Yōkai, que se había presentado como Kenta un Kuma Yōkai, el era el encargado de la seguridad de la aldea, los había dicho que serian bienvenidos en la aldea como agradecimiento por el auxilio que habían prestado al pequeño hanyō y a su madre, siempre y cuando vinieran en paz, podrían volver.

Kagome había estado encantada con la posibilidad de volver a ver al pequeño Hanyō, agradeciendo la invitación volvieron a su peregrinaje por las tierras.

 **N** o tardaron en volver a visitar. Kagome quería saber de la salud de la madre del pequeño Hanyō; fueron recibidos por el Jefe, presentados a los otros miembros de la aldea, invitados a conocer el lugar y a sus habitantes. Una recepción muy distinta a la anterior.

En la aldea vivían aproximadamente cincuenta familias, en su mayoría formadas por Yōkai, pero también habían familias, como la del pequeño Masao en la que los padres eran humanos y Yōkai.

Visitaron varias veces, e hicieron varios amigos, incluyendo al Tanuki Yōkai llamado Isamu, que los había recibido la primera vez que visitaron la aldea.

En una de esas visitas el Jefe de la aldea, un anciano ōkami Yōkai llamado Daichi, había extendido la invitación pero de forma permanente, luego de conversarlo con Tadashi, la Miko feliz había aceptado la invitación.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Después de aproximadamente tres años y medio habían encontrado un hogar en esa Era.

 _Read and Review_

 _Glosario._

 **Daichi** : Significa literalmente "gran terreno".

 **Isamu** : Chico con coraje, valiente y luchador.

 **Kuma:** Oso.

 **Kenta** : Hombre saludable, fuerte y valiente.

 **Ky** **ōra** : Desgracia.

 **ō** **kami:** Lobo.

 **Masao** : Hombre correcto, que sabe discernir entre el bien y el mal.

 **Saori** : significa florecer.

 **Tanuki:** Perro mapache.

 **T** **ō** **ga** : Fighting Fang (encontré el significado en ingles del nombre "Tōga", Google lo traduce como "Luchando contra el colmillo", casi todos los Fics que leí con ese personaje le ponían ese nombre, así que para mi ese es su nombre).

 **Y** **ōkai:** Criaturas o demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés.

¡Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco Dragon Ball...

Capitulo 9.

 _Anteriormente…_

Después de aproximadamente tres años y medio habían encontrado un hogar en esa Era.

Ahora…

"¡Kioshi-san!" Escucho el monje que lo llamaban, luego abriendo los brazos sabiendo lo que le esperaba atrapó a la niña que venía a toda prisa a su encuentro.

"¿Kasutmi-Chan, porque no estás en tu habitación?" Pregunto con cariño el monje a la niña que en ese momento lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Puedo sentirla Kioshi-san! ¡Ella ya está aquí!" Dijo la niña intentando soltarse del monje, este la bajo y espero que ella continuara. Vio como la niñita de más o menos seis años de edad, de hermosos cabellos azules y enormes ojos dorados saltaba contenta bailando alrededor suyo.

Aparentemente la niña no elaboraría sus anteriores palabras, así que el continuo "¿Katsumi-Chan que fue lo que dijiste? ¿Quién está aquí?" El creyó tener una idea a quien se refería la niña, pero necesitaba que le confirmaran sus sospechas y esto solo podía hacerlo la pequeña que aún se encontraba bailando alrededor del curioso monje.

Aparentemente la niña había escuchado la pregunta del monje, interrumpiendo su danza, se paro muy derecha mirando por la ventana por un momento, luego giro hacia él muy seria le dijo "Mi protectora ha llegado, puedo sentirla Kioshi-san. Ella tiene mucho poder, ¿no puedes sentirla tu?" pregunto la pequeña, "Debo ir hasta ella, ya falta poco" dijo llevando sus manos al pecho "Puedo sentirlo". Continuó volviendo a mirar por la ventana al cielo estrellado.

"¿Entonces es una mujer?" pregunto el monje, llevándose la mano a la barbilla continuó "Pensé que tu protector sería un hombre o tal vez un macho. Siempre pensé que la persona enviada por los Kamis para protegerte, sería un humano con grandes poderes espirituales o un Yōkai muy poderoso".

"No es ni humana ni Yōkai, es algo mucho mejor, ¡ya lo veras Kioshi-san, ella es hermosa!" Dijo la pequeña con ojos soñadores.

"Mm" dijo el monje intrigado, ¿tal vez la protectora de la pequeña sería alguien como ella? "¿Como sabes que es diferente Katsumi-Chan? ¿Cómo sabes que no es humana ni Yōkai?" pregunto el monje.

"¡Pude verla en mi mente Kioshi-san!" dijo la niña, 'Una Vision' pensó el monje mas intrigado todavía "Ella es hermosa y muy poderosa, debemos apresurarnos, juntemos las cosas para el viaje ahora mismo" continuo la pequeña estirando la mano del monje, insistiendo que debían apresurarse.

"Katsumi-chan ahora no es el momento, es tarde y muy peligroso viajar a estas horas sin protección, además debemos informar al Maestro de nuestra partida y con su bendición podremos empezar nuestra búsqueda. Debes ser paciente Katsumi-Chan, nada bueno se consigue en hacer las cosas a las apuradas" recalcó el monje "Ahora, ¿qué tal si vuelves a descansar?, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer antes de marcharnos, debemos empezar muy temprano los preparativos para el viaje" dijo el monje luego de tomar de la mano a la pequeña niña acompañándola hasta la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Tienes razón Kioshi-san!" Dijo la niña soltando la mano del monje para luego golpear su puño en la palma de su mano con determinación "Buscaré a Emiko-Chan para que me ayude a juntar mis cosas ahora mismo" afirmando con la cabeza, el monje vio como la niña salía corriendo en dirección donde creía ella se encontraba su doncella de compañía.

Kioshi quedo mirando a la niña con tristeza, sabía que la pequeña tendría un duro camino por delante 'Debo hablar con el Maestro lo antes posible, espero se encuentre aún en el salón' pensó apurándose por los pasillos, debía tratar este tema lo antes posible. Camino con pasos apresurados al salón del templo donde se encontraba su superior.

El templo Budista era uno tradicional, formado por una pagoda, un salón ceremonial y un estudio, rodeado por un bosque de árboles perennes, típicos de la región.

Llegando hasta la entrada del gran salón pidió para ver al Maestro, por suerte este todavía no se había retirado a sus aposentos.

Entrando al salón, Kioshi pudo ver a su anciano maestro sentado en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados frente a una gran estatua de Buddha, se sentó frente a este en Seiza, dijo en vos clara.

"Maestro Satoshi, la niña ha sentido la presencia de su protector" no pudo ver el rostro de su maestro al decirle esas palabras, ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada a este, pero pudo imaginar su sorpresa, porque también había quedado sorprendido con la noticia.

"Ha llegado el momento entonces Kioshi-San, levántate" dijo el Maestro "Debemos prepararnos para proteger el portal, tu acompañaras a Katsumi-Chan en su búsqueda y yo enviaré los mensajes a los otros avisando de la llegada del protector de la llave" dijo el anciano Maestro poniéndose de pie.

"Acompáñame al estudio Kioshi-San, tendremos más privacidad allá para conversar" dijo el Maestro caminando hacia el estudio.

Llegando hasta el lugar, el Maestro se sentó en uno de los cojines que se encontraba alrededor a una mesa baja, el monje lo siguió sentándose más o menos en frente a él.

Luego que el Maestro instruyera a uno de los aprendices para que trajera té, miro al monje diciéndole "¿Que sabes sobre el protector de la llave? ¿Qué te ha dicho la niña Kioshi-San?"

"Me dijo que la había visto en su mente, que era una mujer hermosa" dijo el monje mirando a los ojos de su Maestro.

"¿Una mujer dijiste? Pensé que el protector de la llave sería un guerrero humano o Yōkai, jamás pensé que podría tratarse de una mujer" dijo el anciano estirando con los dedos su larga barba blanca, gesto que probablemente hacía cuando pensaba sobre algo.

"Así es Maestro, Katsumi-Chan dijo que era muy poderosa, que no era ni humana ni Yōkai, fue muy ambigua en su explicación, estaba de los más ansiosa en ponerse en marcha en ese mismo instante, pude persuadirla pero no creo que podremos retenerla más de un día aquí" dijo el monje.

"No te preocupes Kioshi-San, para mañana estarán listos para partir, me intriga tus palabras, que podría ser si no fuera ni humana ni Yōkai, ¿una Megami tal vez? No creo que sea otro ser celestial como la niña pero es probable que se trate de una Megami, tendrás que averiguarlo tu Kioshi-San". Dijo el Maestro acomodándose en el cojín.

El aprendiz había regresado con el té, lo sirvió luego se retiró apresuradamente, podía sentir la tensión en el estudio.

 **C** omo había dicho el Maestro Satoshi, al día siguiente tenían todo listo para el viaje.

Con un carro tirado por un caballo Katsumi acompañada por su doncella Emiko y el monje Kioshi habían salido en busca de la mujer, la protectora de la llave.

"Que Buddha los guíe y acompañe" pidió el anciano Maestro viendo como el carro se alejaba en el horizonte. "Arata" dijo llamando la atención del aprendiz que se encontraba de su lado "Tendrás que llevar un mensaje al Señor del Oeste lo más rápido posible, sígueme" termino el Maestro dirigiéndose a su estudio. Debía avisar al General Perro de los acontecimientos.

"¡Kagome debes tomar en serio tus peleas!" escucho el regaño del Inu en la mente.

Cuando ella y Tadashi se fusionaban podía escucharlo en su mente, él le había explicado que esto era normal en los otros Yōkai, así interactuaban con sus bestias.

"¿Por qué dices que no tomo en serio mis peleas? ¡Hasta ahora no he perdido ninguna!" Dijo la muchacha con un mohín cruzando los brazos.

"¡No creo que gritar 'Kame Hame Ha' al utilizar tu poder sea tomar en serio! Tampoco creo que ese sea el nombre adecuado para un ataque, ¡no es necesario que estés gritando los nombres de los ataques cada vez que vayas a utilizarlos!" Dijo el exasperado Inu en la mente de Kagome.

Está no pudo contener la risa, le parecía extremamente gracioso los plagueos del Inu.

"¿Por qué no puedo gritar al utilizar mi bola de energía? Ya hablamos antes de esto Tadashi, ¡mi ataque es muy parecido al ataque del personaje del anime del que te hable! ¡Además está es mi versión Súper Saiyajin!" dijo la Miko apuntando a su cuerpo con una enorme sonrisa.

Con cabellos largos que le llegaban por debajo de las nalgas en color rubio con dos mechones a cada lado del rostro en color negro y los ojos azules sin duda parecía una versión súper Saiyajin de ella misma, pensó Kagome. Y ni hablar de los extras como garras, colmillos y orejas en punta, y la súper fuerza, súper velocidad y otras cosas súper la hacían ver una versión más poderosa de ella.

Así es como lucia Kagome cuando fusionaba su cuerpo con Tadashi, cambiaba casi completamente, incluso tenía dos marcas como el Dai Yōkai debajo de los ojos, en color índigo como los había tenido Takeshi. Era una versión femenina de Takeshi pero más curvilínea ¡estaba segura!

El Inu había empezado a gruñirle en la mente, a lo que apuro a continuar "Está bien Tadashi, tú ganas, no volveré a gritar los nombres de mis ataques al utilizarlos en las peleas..." dijo la Miko haciendo pucheros. El Inu había terminado con su diversión.

Habían acabado de luchar con una salamandra gigante que quiso devorarlos ni bien se habían acercado al lago a descansar.

Era una tarde calurosa y Kagome quería tomarse un baño después de haber caminado por horas en sol, así que continuaron hasta llegar a un lago bordeado de una hermosa vegetación, ni bien bajo su mochila al suelo fueron atacados por una enorme salamandra, está supuestamente vivía en las profundidades de ese lago y había despertado hambrienta de su siesta.

Siempre que peleaba contra un enemigo, aprovechaba para fusionarse con Tadashi para perfeccionar sus ataques. Había cosas que aún le costaban, pero cuanto más practicaba mejor era su control.

Así fue como desarrollo la técnica de crear una bola de energía, de Yōki y Reiki para lanzarlo a su oponente, desintegrándolo al instante. Era un ataque muy poderoso que le costaba mucho esfuerzo pero cuanto más lo usaba más rápido se recuperaba; como el ataque era parecido al de un personaje de anime que ella había seguido en su niñez, le pareció divertido gritar 'Kame Hame Ha' al utilizarlo, era una pena que su compañero no estuviera de acuerdo con eso, '¡El muy aguafiestas!' pensó Kagome.

"¡Debes aprender a relajarte Tadashi! Vivir tenso todo el tiempo hará que envejezca muy pronto" Dijo Kagome con humor sintiendo como el cambio en su cuerpo empezaba, luego fue envuelta por una cálida luz y al disiparse está, ella y Tadashi se encontraban uno al lado de otro.

Estirando los brazos hacia arriba, giró el rostro para ver al Inu que en ese momento la miraba con firmeza, este le dijo "Soy un Yōkai Kagome, no envejeceré por miles de años lo que quiere decir que tú tampoco. Y no estoy tenso, estoy alerta, es necesario estarlo en todo momento, ¡no sabemos qué puede estar acechándonos!" termino el Inu mirando hacia el bosque.

"Oh Tadashi, entiendo tu preocupación, pero me gustaría tener una tarde tranquila, disfrutar de tu compañía tal vez darnos un chapuzón en el lago" juntando las manos y poniendo sus ojos de perrito "¿Que dices?" pregunto intentado convencer al determinado Yōkai, que había tomado dirección contraria al lago, tumbando su cuerpo en la sombra de un árbol.

Habían viajado hasta una aldea vecina a pedido de Daichi-san el jefe de la aldea donde residían, los niños mas pequeños había sido atacada por una enfermedad que había cobrado la vida de varios ellos, aparentemente solo la contraían los más pequeños. Ella había aceptado con gusto la misión, habían pasado varios meses en la aldea, entrenando y ayudando en la enfermería con sus conocimientos en medicina.

Extrañaba sus viajes con Tadashi, no tenían muchas oportunidades de fusionarse con el Inu, en la aldea nadie sabía de su poder o de sus orígenes. No sabían si podían confiar su secreto a otros, si serian o no perseguidos como lo fueron Takeshi y Tadashi en vida. No lo arriesgaría si podía.

No fue muy calurosa su recepción en la aldea Yōkai, pero como iba por recomendaciones de Daichi, no tuvieron más opción que dejarla hacer su trabajo.

Había permanecido cuatro días en la aldea buscando las causas probables de la enfermedad, hasta que uno de los niños había presentado síntomas muy parecidos a una enfermedad que ella conocía era transmitida por el agua. Los síntomas eran muy parecidos al cólera, pero no creía ella que los Yōkai podrían contraerla, tal vez esta enfermedad era similar pero afectaba solo a los pequeños. Pensando que tal vez el contagio de la enfermedad podía ser similar al cólera, se puso a buscar los probables lugares de contaminación.

Buscando la fuente de agua que alimentaba a la aldea, llego a un pozo a las afueras de esta. Con la ayuda de Tadashi, pudieron encontrar los restos de un Yōkai en extrema descomposición, aparentemente este había sido abandonado no muy lejos del pozo contaminando el yacimiento de agua que lo alimentaba.

Los restos del Yōkai desprendían un miasma terrible, era raro que los pobladores no hayan sentido antes. Tadashi le había dicho que tampoco podía sentir el miasma del Yōkai muerto. Parecía algo muy raro, sabía que había sido puesto ahí adrede, alguien estaba intentando envenenar a las personas de esa aldea. Hablaría con el jefe explicándole sus hallazgos.

No tardo en purificar los restos del Yōkai, luego paso al yacimiento de agua purificándolo a través de la tierra. Fue una ardua tarea, pero después de siete días en la aldea y sin otro caso de la enfermedad, habían emprendido su regreso a casa.

 **K** agome aprovechaba sus viajes para pensar y recordar, no quería perder la memoria de sus seres queridos, pensaba en su familia en el futuro, pensaba en sus amigos, que ahora también se encontraban en el futuro, 'que ironía…' y algunas veces pensaba en las personas que había conocido en esta Era.

Sin duda el que más la había marcado, fue Tōga, el Inu Yōkai, hijo del Señor del Oeste. Por más corto que haya sido el tiempo que habían estado en presencia del otro, el la había impresionado.

Había aprendido que este seria en el futuro el Inu No Taisho padre de Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru. Había sido una sorpresa saber que había conocido al padre de ellos, a ella le había parecido muy joven, no creía que pasara de los quince años, muy alto sin dudas para su edad pero más joven de lo que ella había sido en la ocasión que se habían conocido. Según lo había dicho Tadashi, a este no le faltaba mucho por alcanzar su edad adulta.

Él le había explicado que los Yōkai en general envejecen de manera muy diferente a los humanos; en los primeros años de vida, crecían muy rápido, esto se debía a los predadores de los que debían sobrevivir pasando muy poco tiempo en la edad de bebes a la de niños; luego lo hacían lentamente, paraban de crecer durante cientos de años hasta llegar al ápice de su poder entrando a la vida adulta en doscientos o trescientos años, todo dependía del poder del Yōkai.

No habían vuelto a ver a Tōga durante el tiempo que habían peregrinado por las tierras Niponas, habían evitado acercarse mucho a las tierras en las que podrían cruzarse con este. No querían volver a tener una confrontación innecesaria con nadie.

 **K** agome había aprendido a controlar mejor sus poderes, aún necesitaba aprender a manejar otras armas además del arco y flecha le había recalcado Tadashi, pero ella estaba contenta con sus avances, había pedido a Kenta y a Isamu que le enseñaran a manejar otras armas, estos habían accedido con gusto, ella practicaba defensa personal con Isamu y Kenta ayudaba con el combate de espadas, y por su cuenta, ella intentaba perfeccionar su manejo del arco y flecha.

Habia sido una agradable sorpresa cuando el Tanuki Yōkai se había acercado a ella a disculparse por como la había tratado la primera que se conocieron. Ella le había preguntado de su apariencia más humanoide, ya que había conocido a un Tanuki en el pasado que tenía una apariencia más bestial, Hachi había sido amigo de Miroku, muy diferente al Yōkai en frente suyo.

"Mi padre era un Kuma Hanyō y mi madre un Tanuki de pura raza" le había dicho; su padre había sido medio hermano de Kenta, el Kuma Yōkai, tal vez por esa razón él podía adoptar una apariencia más humana

Todos en la aldea tenían una relación cercana con algún humano o Hanyō, era una aldea bastante especial en la que humanos y Yōkai vivían en armonía.

El único que continuaba bastante disgustado con su presencia era Kyōra, el Fenix Yōkai, el tercer guardia que había estado la primera vez que había llegado. Supo que su familia había sido exterminada por monjes, probablemente su falta de confianza hacia Kagome se debía a esto

Habia también ayudado en la enfermería de la aldea, que era manejada por el padre del pequeño Masao, un Kitsune muy habilidoso en el arte de la curación.

Ninguno de los miembros de la aldea sabía de la especial relación que ella tenía con Tadashi. Por esas razones les era más difícil fusionar sus poderes, no habían querido espantar a sus amigos con sus poderes. Así que cuando podían hacían viajes a otras aldeas.

 **A** presurándose en vestir su traje de baño, Kagome no perdió tiempo en lanzarse al agua desde una piedra aplanada gritando "¡Bala de cañón!" haciendo que el agua salpicara a todo a su alrededor.

"¡Ah, esto es vida!" dijo Kagome complacida, nadando en el refrescante lago "¡Ven Tadashi, el agua esta espectacular!" grito al Inu que se encontraba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, fingiendo no escucharla.

Pero Kagome sabia mejor, el escuchaba todo, tan concentrado estaba el Inu en los ruidos externos, que no vio a la Miko acercarse furtivamente hasta la orilla y bañarlo con agua, luego ponerse a correr adentrándose al lago riendo a carcajadas.

Tadashi jamás lo había visto venir, estaba empapado. 'La muchacha lo pagara' pensó metiéndose al agua empezando a perseguir a la Miko que continuaba riendo a carcajadas nadando para alejarse del furioso Inu.

Ella podía sentir que su amigo estaba disfrutando del juego, su aura lo delataba aun si quisiera disimularlo. Nadando al mejor estilo "Perrito" Tadashi la perseguía por el agua, los amigos disfrutaban de su juego, olvidando estar alertas, así fue como se llevaron una gran sorpresa al escuchar voces en la orilla del lago.

Deteniendo el juego, Kagome vio como una pequeña niña, de largos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos celestes se acercaba a ellos, saludando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corriendo como podía por el Kimono que llevaba puesto. Justo atrás de está, siguiéndola, venía un hombre joven y más atrás, cerca de lo que parecía un carro tirado por un caballo se encontraba una mujer.

Le pareció extraña la apariencia de estos. La niña sin duda no era de estas tierras, su apariencia la delataba, 'Que raro, no puedo sentir el aura de ninguno de ellos' pensó Kagome mirando a Tadashi para saber si el la había escuchado, el Inu asintió con la cabeza, era como si esas personas no estuviesen allí.

"Katsumi-Chan detente por favor!" Gritó el monje a la niña, pero está no aminoró su paso continuando en su carrera hasta quedar a unos metros de las personas que aún se encontraban dentro del agua.

"¡Kioshi-San es ella! ¡Mira, mira es mi guardiana! Oh, ¿no es hermosa como te dije Kioshi-San?" Decía la pequeña que había estado observando a los individuos dentro del lago.

"Finalmente te encontré Kagome-chan" escucho la Miko sorprendida a la niña decir.

 _Glosario_

 **Daichi:** Significa literalmente "gran terreno".

 **Emiko:** Chica sonriente, feliz y risueña.

 **Isamu:** Chico con coraje, valiente y luchador.

 **Katsumi:** Significa "belleza victoriosa".

 **Kioshi:** Muchacho tranquilo, pacífico y reflexivo.

 **Kenta:** Hombre saludable, fuerte y valiente.

 **Kuma:** Oso.

 **Ky** **ōra:** Desgracia.

 **ō** **kami:** Lobo.

 **Satoshi:** Hombre de mente brillante, que ve las cosas con claridad.

 **Tanuki:** Perro mapache.

 **Y** **ōkai:** Criaturas o demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés.

¡Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capítulo 10.

Anteriormente…

"¡Kioshi-San es ella! ¡Mira, mira es mi guardiana! Oh, ¿no es hermosa como te dije Kioshi-San?" Decía la pequeña que había estado observando a los individuos dentro del lago.

"Finalmente te encontré Kagome-chan" escucho la Miko sorprendida a la niña decir.

Ahora…

"¡Mira, allí está! ¡Por fin la hemos encontrado Kioshi-San!" Dijo la niña saltando de alegría. Había encontrado a su protectora, después de tres años buscándola por todo el Japón, la había encontrado.

Le había sido difícil seguir su energía, su protectora no se había quedado mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, cada vez que ella sentía su energía viajaban en la dirección que ella apuntaba, seguían el rumbo por días para luego perderlo.

Las únicas veces que la niña había sentido la presencia de su protectora en un solo lugar habían sido durante el invierno. Intentaron llegar hasta el lugar pero la nieve los imposibilitó, tuvieron que regresar al Templo durante los meses de invierno y volver a retomar su búsqueda durante los días más cálidos.

Quiso llorar de felicidad cuando por fin este año habían permanecido en un lugar por más de un día, no quedaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Luego de seis días de viaje habían encontrado a su protectora. 'Allí esta ella' pensó Katsumi. Sintió como se le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, estaría con ella por fin. Secándose los ojos con la manga del Kimono que llevaba puesto, Katsumi, saludando con la mano grito "¡Hola! ¡Por fin nos encontramos!" Luego saltó del carro y se dirigió corriendo donde la muchacha se encontraba.

"¡Katsumi-Chan!" llamo el monje a la niña sin que esta le hiciera caso, la niña corría en dirección al lago donde podía ver a una joven y a un Inu. Estos al ver a los extraños que se habían acercado al lago pararon su juego.

Kagome vio como una pequeña niña, de largos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos celestes se acercaba a ellos, saludando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corriendo como podía por el Kimono que llevaba puesto. Justo detrás de esta, siguiéndola, venía un hombre joven y más atrás, cerca de lo que parecía un carro tirado por un caballo se encontraba una mujer.

Le pareció extraña la apariencia de estos. La niña sin duda no era de estas tierras, su apariencia la delataba, 'Que raro, no puedo sentir el aura de ninguno de ellos' pensó Kagome mirando a Tadashi para saber si él la había escuchado, el Inu asintió con la cabeza, era como si esas personas no estuviesen allí.

"¡Katsumi-Chan detente por favor!" Gritó el monje a la niña, pero está no aminoró el paso continuando en su carrera hasta quedar a unos metros de las personas que aún se encontraban dentro del agua.

"¡Kioshi-San es ella! ¡Mira, mira es mi guardiana! Oh, ¿no es hermosa como te dije Kioshi-San?" Decía la pequeña viendo a los individuos dentro del agua.

"Finalmente te encontré Kagome-chan" escucho la Miko sorprendida a la niña decir.

En ese momento Kioshi miro a la joven que se encontraba en el agua, podía ver que llevaba puesto un extraño traje que dejaba ver su espléndida silueta, la joven tenía largos cabellos negros, que ese momento se encontraban mojados, su rostro en forma de corazón adornados con una pequeña boca de labios gruesos y los ojos ligeramente almendrados de un exquisito color verde, la nariz pequeña y delgada. 'Hermosa en realidad' pensó el monje.

La muchacha dándose cuenta que era observada por el hombre rápidamente volvió a sumergirse en el agua cubriéndose el cuerpo.

El joven escucho al Inu, que había empezado a salir del agua, gruñirle muy bajo, no queriendo hacer que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas levanto las manos y dijo "Perdón por irrumpir en su baño, pero hemos viajado por mucho tiempo buscándola mi Lady".

"¿Buscarme a mí? Pero yo no los conozco" dijo Kagome mirando a los extraños, la niña aún permanecía en la orilla muy cerca del agua, el joven se encontraba unos pasos detrás de esta, y la mujer que había estado en el carro, lo había acercado quedándose a una corta distancia de todos ellos.

"¡Pero yo si te conozco!" Dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo "has viajado a través de un portal hasta llegar aquí, te han traicionado y perdiste algo muy valioso, ¡pero también ganaste y ahora posees poderes inimaginables!" Dijo la pequeña sonriente.

Poniéndose en guardia, utilizando la comunicación mental que poseían Tadashi le dijo, '¿Quienes son estas personas Kagome? ¿Como saben de ti, de nosotros?' A lo que ella respondió 'No sé Tadashi, pero esto no me gusta para nada, la pequeña parece inofensiva pero tal vez sea una ilusión para engañarnos, ¿puedes sentir algo de ellos? Yo no siento nada, ¡es como si no estuvieran aquí!'

Observando a los extraños Tadashi empezó a utilizar sus sentidos, intentando determinar la naturaleza de estos extraños que habían salido de la nada.

No podía percibir el olor de ellos, tampoco el aura, era como si espiritualmente ellos no estuvieran ahí.

'No percibo nada, ningún olor, tal vez estén empleando algún tipo de magia para conciliar su aura y olor' dijo el Inu a Kagome.

"Es algo así como dice Tadashi" dijo la pequeña sorprendiendo a todos, nadie había hablado pero ella contestó a la conversación que el Inu y la muchacha llevaban mentalmente.

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ¡Puedes leer la mente!" Dijo la sorprendida Miko "¿Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto Kagome preocupada, la pequeña había escuchado la conversación mental que habían tenido ella y Tadashi, sabia de su origen .

'Tienes razón Kagome-chan, puedo leer y comunicarme a través de los pensamientos tal como tú y tu amigo lo hacen' dijo la niña sorprendiendo a la Miko y al Inu.

"Les daremos privacidad para que puedan estar más presentables" dijo el monje tomando a la niña de la mano, "Ven conmigo Katsumi-Chan podemos preparar algo de té mientras los esperamos, ¿qué dices?" Sonrió el hombre a la pequeña estirándole de la mano hacia el carro.

"Los aguardaremos ahí" dijo el joven a las dos personas en el agua, apuntando hacia donde se encontraba la mujer con el carro.

'Tenemos mucho que hablar Kagome-chan, estoy muy contenta de haberlos encontrado por fin' escucharon a la niña en sus pensamientos los dos amigos que continuaban en el agua, ambos con la boca abierta, vieron como la niña reía por algo que el hombre le había dicho.

Se miraron por un momento, luego ambos empezaron a salir del agua, secándose apresurada, Kagome tomo sus ropas secas y se dirigió hasta donde crecían unos arbustos para cubrirse detrás de ellos y vestirse.

No tardó mucho en salir vestida y con una toalla en la mano, lo utilizaba para secarse los cabellos.

Tadashi había usado su Yōki para secar su pelaje, "Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso algún día" le dijo Kagome, a lo que el Inu respondió con un "Hn", dirigiéndose con precaución hasta donde se encontraba los extraños.

Llegando hasta el carro donde se encontraban sus tres ocupantes, el joven que había corrido detrás de la pequeña se puso de pie saludándolos con una reverencia diciendo "Mi nombre es Kioshi, soy un monje del Templo Kōtoku-in, ellas son Katsumi-chan" dijo apuntando con la mano a la niña, que con una sonrisa les respondió "¡Hola!" Luego presentando a la joven mujer de cabellos negros y ojos castaños dijo "Ella es Emiko-san, la doncella de Katsumi-chan" termino el monje, la joven a su vez inclino la cabeza saludando.

"Mm, hola. Yo soy Kagome y el es Tadashi" dijo la joven Miko no muy contenta al presentarse "Pero supongo que eso ustedes ya lo sabían" termino mirando fijamente a la pequeña que no había dejado de sonreír.

"No Kagome-chan, Kioshi-San y Emiko-chan no sabían sus nombres ni sus orígenes, a decir la verdad, yo tampoco sabía nada de ustedes, hasta verlos hoy" dijo la pequeña con una cantarina vos de niña.

Parecía muy irreal, estar sentada conversando con una niña tan pequeña como si esta fuera una adulta, pero la Miko sabía que no se trataba de una niña normal. El que no haya podido sentir su aura no quería decir que ella no poseía poder.

En ese instante, la pequeña la miro fijamente, como si una vez más hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos, sonreía con un dejo de arrogancia. "¿Estás leyendo mis pensamientos?" pregunto la Miko escandalizada

"No tengo culpa que no sepas cerrar tu mente" dijo la niña cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa ladeada.

"¡TU! No es correcto meterse en la mente de los demás, ¡no se cerrar mi mente porque nunca tuve que hacerlo antes!" termino la Miko roja de ira.

El Inu, que en todo momento había estado observando el interacción entre la Miko y la niña, resoplo por las narices ' _Siempre te he dicho que deberías practicar cerrar tus emociones ante tus enemigos Kagome'_ lo escucho diciendo en su mente, "¡No ayudas Tadashi! " Lo amonesto la Miko.

Intentando calmar la situación el monje levanto sus manos diciendo "Por favor Kagome-sama, necesitamos conversar, y lo mejor sería que nos sentáramos, tal vez un té ayude a calmar los ánimos" pidió este indicando una porción del bosque donde habían armado una pequeña hoguera en la que había puesto una cazo.

Caminaron hasta donde el monje les había indicado, Kagome tomo su mochila sentándose en la hierba, Tadashi se coloco a un lado de ella y la pequeña niña del otro; el monje y la joven se sentaron de frente a ellos. La joven muchacha había preparado el té y luego empezó a servirlo en pequeños tarros de cerámica, entregándolos a los presentes.

"Ahora" dijo la Miko mirando a los extraños, "¿Me gustaría saber porque nos buscan y como saben de Tadashi y de mi?" Dijo lo ultimo mirando a la niña.

Levantado la mano al monje indicándole que ella seria quien iba a explicar la situación, la pequeña niña empezó diciendo. "Tal vez debería empezar desde el principio Kagome-chan, como te abras imaginado no soy de aquí" mirándola a los ojos 'Ya me parecía, por las facciones, el color de pelo y ojos fuera un indicativo diría que Europa o algún lugar cercano' pensó Kagome sobre el origen de la pequeña,

"Y no tampoco vengo de esos lugares que pensaste" hablo la niña.

Una vez más la Miko empezaba a molestarse, ¿que no podía tener un poco de privacidad? '¡aunque sea para pensar pelotudeces!' pensó intentando hacer que las vos de sus pensamientos sonaran con fuerza, tal vez si la aturdía la otra dejaría de inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos.

"Está bien, intentare no volver a leer tus pensamientos Kagome-chan, pero me resulta un poco difícil cuando lo escucho claramente como si estuvieras hablando conmigo, lo ignorare nada más" dijo la pequeña dejando a una Miko roja de ya no sabía si vergüenza o ira.

"Como decía, no soy de aquí y cuando me refiero a "aquí" hablo de este planeta" fue la afirmación de la pequeña, esto hizo que a la Miko se le cayera la boca, Tadashi también había sido sorprendido por las palabras de la pequeña.

"¿Quiere decir que eres una alienígena?" pregunto la Miko ganándose la mirada de todos a su alrededor. Había olvidado que esa palabra no había sido utilizada en esa época jamás. "Es como la gente de mi aldea se refiere a personas de otros mundos" apuro la Miko en aclarar, moviendo las manos queriendo continuar escuchando el relato.

"Si, una alienígena seria la palabra correcta" continuo la pequeña. "Vengo del planeta _Nibiru_ , un planeta millones de kilómetros de distancia de este planeta" dijo la pequeña empezando a hacer marcas en el suelo con una rama que había encontrado cerca, el dibujo se asemejaba al sistema solar, con los planetas y el sol en el centro, solo que a diferencia del dibujo del sistema solar que Kagome conocía, este tenía diez planetas. Marcando con una equis el ultimo planeta dijo la niña " _Nibiru_ es el ultimo planeta de este sistema, este se encuentra con un grave problema que amenaza la existencia de sus habitantes. Veras el planeta necesita un mineral, que debido a una catástrofe natural había empezado a disminuir haciendo imposible la procreación de los seres vivos, haciendo que poblaciones enteras desaparezcan por falta de alimentos. Los _Nibiruanos_ descubrieron el planeta de ustedes por casualidad hace millones de años atrás, un planeta con abundante mineral necesario para la supervivencia de su planeta. Empezaron a enviar personas que pudieran extraer esos minerales y trasportarlos a _Nibiru_ , pero como el tiempo entre ir y volver era muy grande, crearon portales, en los que podían transportar sus minerales. Habían dejado a un grupo de seres encargado de dichos portales, los _Anunnaki_ " dijo la pequeña. "¿Donde he escuchado esos nombres?" dijo Kagome cruzando los brazos sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"¿Ha escuchado usted algo sobre esto antes Kagome-sama?" pregunto el monje asombrado, todo lo que había escuchado hasta ahora lo había sorprendido enormemente, el conocía a la pequeña y algo de su historia pero jamás había escuchado de la existencia de otros mundos, y la Miko había escuchado algo sobre esto, porque no parecía muy sorprendida.

"¡Ya recuerdo!" exclamo la muchacha, golpeando el puño en la palma de su mano, "Sota, mi hermano me había hablado de un video juego en la que los villanos eran los _Anunnaki!"_ Dijo la Miko sorprendiendo una vez más a las personas a su alrededor.

"¿Qué es un video juego?" pregunto la pequeña intrigada. La Miko pensó como podía explicar a los presentes de que se trataba el video juego pero fallo terriblemente, así que opto por decirles lo que sabía y ya.

"Los video juegos son dispositivos que en mi aldea, las personas normalmente los jóvenes, utilizan para interactuar a través de controles con personajes animados" luego viendo el rostro de incredulidad de los presentes termino "No importa, es un juego con poseen los jóvenes de mi época, lo importante de todo esto es que había escuchado ahí el nombre _Anunnaki_ , pero nada más, yo por lo menos no había escuchado hablar de un decimo planeta en el sistema Solar, es la primera vez que escucho algo como esto, por favor continua Katsumi-chan, ¿Cuál es el mineral que encontraron aquí en la tierra?" pregunto la Miko a la pequeña niña.

"Oro" dijo la niña "es el mineral esencial para la vida de los Nibiruanos" completo la pequeña, "Como había dicho, los _Nibiruanos_ habían dejado a los _Anunnakis_ encargados de recolectar el mineral así también de custodiar los portales" continuo.

"¿Quienes recolectaban el mineral? El Oro no es muy sencillo de conseguir" pregunto Tadashi, el sabía algo de la extracción de oro, las tierras de sus padres eran ricas en estos metales o minerales.

"Los humanos hacían el trabajo, supervisados por los _Anunnakis_ " respondió la niña.

"Trabajo esclavo de seguro" dijo la Miko.

"Así es" continuó la pequeña mirando con tristeza a la Miko "o así es como podía verse la relación de los _Anunnakis_ con los pueblos al que colonizaron, ellos eran visto como dioses por estos, habían traído con ellos tecnología que los hacían superiores a los humanos".

"No recuerdo haber leído de ninguna civilización que haya llegado aquí a Nipón con esas características" dijo la Miko intentando recordar sus conocimientos históricos, nada apuntaba a una civilización extraterrestre que haya habitado alguna vez Japón.

"No necesariamente hablamos de Nipón, Kagome-Chan" dijo la pequeña.

Mirando a la pequeña, de repente le brillaron los ojos y dijo "¡Los egipcios! Claro, ¿de ese pueblo se trata no es así?" Dijo la Miko con entusiasmo, había estudiado algo de los egipcios, pero no sabía detalles de estos; nada más conocimiento generales, como la increíble hazaña del pueblo al construir las pirámides o la apariencia de alguno de sus dioses, que ella siempre había sospechado habían sido Yōkai, uno de ellos tenía el cuerpo humano con la cabeza de un perro, esto le había hecho pensar que posiblemente se trataba de un Inu Yōkai como los que había en su país, tal vez no eran ni dioses ni Yōkai.

"No sé el nombre del pueblo, pero estos habían venerado a los _Anunnakis_ como sus dioses por años. Estos estuvieron en el poder hasta que los humanos se rebelaron contra ellos, tal vez se habían dado cuenta que no eran Dioses, las razones no las conozco; con la ayuda de algunos semi dioses, que era como le decían a los hijos de los _Anunnakis_ con los humanos, destruyeron los portales y a sus falsos dioses" dijo la pequeña "esa información es toda la que tengo, es la que llegó a _Nibiru_ , los portales habían sido destruidos a excepción del que se encuentra aquí en Nipón, a mi me crearon para ser la llave que abriera ese portal pero escape de mi planeta, tal vez deba contarles como llegue hasta este planeta" terminó la pequeña mirando a los presentes esperando continuar con su relato.

A/N: Espero no haberlos confundido demasiado, me gustaría que me lo dijeran si es así. Me disculpo por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos, muchas veces por más de leer una o dos veces, hay cosas que se me escapan…

Me gustaría hacer algunas notas sobre la trama de este capítulo.

 _ **El Planeta Nibiru:**_ Existen teorías que alegan la existencia de un decimo planeta en el sistema solar, conocido como el Planeta X o Nibiru. El nombre "Nibiru" aparece en numerosos artículos en la web. A modo de info les dejo el link de la web donde encontré información más detallada para usar en el PLOT de mi Fic. Alli también encontraran información sobre los _Anunnaki,_ y mezclándolo un poco con Star Gate, tada! Tenemos un fic, que cabe aclarar es totalmente ficticio.

Otra cosa que me gustaría explicar, no pretendo que el fic sea de pocos capítulos, y si aparecerá Tōga en la historia, si se preguntan (risas), pero me gustaría antes, presentar la historia como una aventura antes de empezar el romance. Habrá romance sin duda y muchas intrigas. ¡Saludos!

nibiru-una-amenaza-real-para-nuestro-planeta/


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capitulo 11.

Anteriormente…

"No sé el nombre del pueblo, pero estos habían venerado a los _Anunnakis_ como sus dioses por años. Ellos estuvieron en el poder hasta que los humanos se rebelaron contra ellos, tal vez se habían dado cuenta que no eran Dioses las razones no las conozco, con la ayuda de algunos semidioses, era como le decían a los hijos de los _Anunnakis_ con los humanos, destruyeron los portales. Algunos _Anunnakis_ escaparon a _Nibiru_ pero otros no tuvieron la misma suerte" dijo la pequeña "es toda la información que tengo, es lo que se supo en _Nibiru_ , los portales habían sido destruidos a excepción del que se encuentra aquí en Nipón, a mi me crearon para ser la llave que abriera ese portal pero escape de mi planeta, tal vez deba contarles como llegue hasta este planeta" terminó la pequeña mirando a los presentes esperando continuar con su relato.

Ahora...

"Wow…" dijo Kagome maravillada, "Jamás pensé escuchar un relato tan fantástico como el tuyo Katsumi-chan, por favor no te detengas".

 _Inicio del flashback._

Habían regresado, los dos guerreros habían vuelto, su padre había estado conversando con ellos por horas. Había intentado escuchar las noticias que le habían traído pero no atinaba a oír nada. Sabía que su padre le contaría después pero su curiosidad era mayor que su paciencia, y haciendo lo que sabía mejor, escondiendo su aura y su olor se escabulló a su pequeño escondite donde podría escuchar y no sería vista por nadie. Solo su padre sabía del escondite, él se lo había mostrado en una ocasión diciéndole que si algún día pasará algo que debía usar el pasadizo para huir. Era un pequeño pasillo, no muy alto que atravesaba la casa iniciándose detrás del estudio de su padre, terminando luego en un túnel que llevaba afuera de la propiedad en el Bosque Prohibido. Su padre lo había construido como una ruta de escape para sus pequeños si se diera la ocasión de tener que huir.

Desde ese lugar podía escuchar la conversación en el estudio y así fue como oyó las palabras de los dos _Anunnakis_ de rostros verdes.

"¿Han habido noticias de la Tierra?" Escucho a su padre preguntar.

"No, desde que Ra y Anubis regresaron, no hemos tenido noticias de los demás portales" escucho decir a uno de los _Anunnakis_.

"Gahiji, ¿qué sabe el consejo supremo al respecto del último portal?" Escucho una vez más a su padre preguntando.

Escucho otra vos extraña, más grave que la anterior, suponía este era Gahiji, "No saben de la existencia del portal en la isla Cipango, espero hayas encontrado la forma de ocultar la llave. De nada les servirá saber del portal si no poseen la llave".

"Ya he resuelto ese tema, la llave está segura, pero sería mejor que nadie supiera de la existencia de un portal activo a la Tierra" respondió su padre "¿Tu pareja ha permanecido en la Tierra, Amon? Habrá sido una decisión difícil"

"Era necesario, mi hijo será venerado como un Dios entre los suyos, he dejado mi legado en su sangre, será fuerte y poderoso. Su madre era humana, no sobreviviría en este planeta" respondió Amon.

"Enki, ¿crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto en ocultar la existencia del portal al Consejo Sagrado? Nuestro planeta necesita esos minerales para sobrevivir" pregunto Gahiji.

"Y dejar que destruyan un planeta y sus habitantes a expensas nuestra. Este planeta cumplió su ciclo nada más, nosotros lo destruimos explotando sus reservas sin control, y después de terminar con los recursos de la Tierra, ¿Que haríamos? ¿Buscar otro planeta que aniquilar? No estoy de acuerdo con lo que un grupo de fanáticos que no quieren cambiar sus estilos de vida; busquemos soluciones aquí, hay otras formas de producir alimentos, ustedes trajeron vegetación que podíamos adaptar a nuestros suelos, también la vida animal" escucho a su padre hablando molesto por la pregunta del _Anunnaki_.

"Entiendo tu punto de vista Enki, no me gustaría ver destruida a la Tierra, pero tampoco sé si es correcto condenar este Planeta, estamos hablando de miles de millones de vidas" continuó el _Anunnaki_.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Enki, Gahiji. Nuestro planeta está donde está por la acción de sus propios habitantes, no podemos condenar a una civilización entera para salvar a otra. Además sería una solución temporaria nada más, debemos buscar algo permanente que podamos producir por nuestros propios recursos" completo Amon.

"No creo que podamos resolver los problemas de _Nibiru_ en una tarde, el Consejo tiene un equipo completo de sus mejores mentes buscando una solución ante la situación de los portales, dejémosles esa tarea. Yo por mi parte continuare buscando la forma de adaptar la vegetación terrícola a nuestro ambiente. Gahiji, esperare noticias tuyas ante cualquier cambio en el Consejo, creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión si les parece" escucho a su padre decir.

A lo que los _Anunnakis_ se despidieron y se marcharon.

"Anat, creo que ya puedes salir de tu escondite" escucho a su padre decir quitándole el aliento, había sido atrapada. Pensaba haber conciliado su aura y olor perfectamente pero su padre siempre sabía dónde se encontraba.

Apresurándose a salir del escondite se dirigió al estudio de su padre, "¿Como siempre sabes dónde estoy padre?" Dijo la pequeña de largos cabellos rubios con un mohín cruzando los brazos.

"Pues querida niña, yo puedo sentirte aquí" dijo apuntando a su corazón "cuando estás cerca. No creo que haya sido muy educado de tu parte haber estado escuchando atrás de las paredes querida" la amonestó su padre.

Bajando la cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por haber sido pillada apuro en decir "¡Los _Anunnakis_ nunca se iban, quería saber noticias de la Tierra padre! ¿Me contaras las historias padre? Historias de la Tierra y de los días que estuviste allí, ¿por favor?" Pidió la pequeña sentándose en el regazo del fornido hombre barbudo, para ser un _Nibiruano_ el hombre era de baja estatura, media más de metros, pero la población promedio media tres metros para arriba, el había sido una excepción en su especie, muy pocos tenían baja estatura, pero lo que le faltaba de altura lo había compensado con intelecto, era uno de los más renombrados científicos de su Planeta, había participado en la primera expedición a la Tierra, siendo el creador de los portales que se habían distribuido en las principales ciudades donde se habían encontrado las minas de oro.

En total habían sido cuatro portales de los que tenían conocimiento el Consejo Sagrado del Planeta, compuesto por los varios líderes de las distintas casas del planeta.

El había guardado la existencia de un portal a la Tierra, dejándolo como salvaguardia para enviar a su familia si el caso lo requería, con la inminente extinción del planeta, quería tener un lugar al que enviar a sus seres amados.

Pero había perdido a su familia en un enfrentamiento entre unas casas enemigas, su familia había quedado en el medio de la disputa habiendo perecido. El había vuelto de la Tierra encontrándose con la triste noticia.

No le quedaba nadie además de la pequeña Anat. Había utilizado el ADN extraído de los habitantes de la Tierra y el suyo para crearla; la había criado como su hija, le había enseñado como ocultarse porque no quería que nadie supiera de su existencia, había decidido guardarla. Ella era muy especial, llevaba la llave al mundo que los _Nibiruanos_ codiciaban dentro de ella, nadie sabía de esto, incluyéndola.

 **L** os dos _Anunnakis_ que Kiya había conocido como Gahiji y Amon, habían regresado en varias ocasiones.

Durante muchos años habían vivido en paz, su padre en su constante búsqueda por recuperar el ecosistema del planeta y ella en sus juegos de niñas, tenían una vida tranquila.

 **L** uego de una visita del _Anannuki_ Gihaji, su padre había empezado a presentar señales de ansiedad, en muchas ocasiones ella lo encontraba mirándola con tristeza. No entendía el cambio de actitud de este, se había vuelto más taciturno y melancólico, se encerraba en su estudio por horas sin que ella lo viera.

Todo cambio una mañana luego de recibir una carta, no supo que contenía pero su padre se había vuelto histérico luego de leerla, soltando insultos para quien los escuchara.

Tomándola de la mano la había llevado a un lugar que ella tenía prohibido entrar; el sótano de la casa había sido el lugar de muchos misterios para la pequeña, hoy sabría que secretos se guardaban en su interior, no pudo preguntar qué pasaba porque su padre la estiraba hablando incoherencias.

Abriendo la puerta que estaba cerrada con varios encantamientos que ella no conocía, la introdujo en el interior y luego tomándole de los hombros le dijo

"Querida Anat, ha llegado el día que tanto temí, tendré que dejarte ir..."

"¿Dejarme ir? Pero donde padre, ¿no vendrás tú conmigo?" Pregunto la niña desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Infelizmente no querida, debo quedarme aquí, este es mi lugar; en cambio tú, tienes la oportunidad de vivir" dijo su padre abrazándola.

"¿Donde iré padre? No quiero vivir si no es a tu lado, ¡por favor no me alejes de ti!" Dijo la pequeña entre sollozos.

"Mírame Anat" dijo su padre con ternura arrodillándose frente a ella "Tú llevas dentro tuyo, la llave que abre ese portal" dijo apuntando a la estructura de piedra que se encontraba detrás suyo, el sótano era enorme, habían una gran variedad de equipos tecnológicos, algunos de ellos pudo identificar, su padre lo había utilizado en su investigación, pero lo que más resaltaba en todo el lugar era el arco de piedra con runas grabadas en ella.

"Ese es el último portal a la Tierra querida Anat, y tú eres la llave a ese portal, tu energía está ligada al portal, eres parte de ella, nadie pasará si tú lo deseas así. Te pido que vayas ahora, que viajes a la Tierra, que vivas y protejas este portal de los _Nibiruanos_ , ya sabes lo que ellos pretenden con la Tierra y sus habitantes" dijo su padre acompañándola hasta donde se encontraba el arco.

"¡Padre, ven conmigo entonces! ¡Podemos vivir en la Tierra juntos!" Suplicó la pequeña a su padre con lágrimas.

"Mi tiempo, como el de este planeta han llegado a su fin, en unos momentos más los _Nibiruanos_ estarán aquí, la carta que recibí era de Amon. Gahiji informo del portal al Consejo Sagrado, seré castigado por haber ocultado la existencia de este portal. Por ti pequeña lo he hecho. Para que tengas la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo sano. Prométeme querida que lo harás, que vivirás por nosotros" dijo su padre al mismo tiempo que era impactado con un proyectil en la espalda.

"Corre Anat…" alcanzó a decir empujando a la niña al portal antes de caer al piso inconsciente.

La niña vio a su padre tirado al piso, probablemente muerto, luego vio como un grupo de _Anunnakis_ vestidos con trajes de soldados entraban al sótano, su padre había olvidado cerrar la puerta y estos se habían colado disparándolo por la espalda.

Sin detenerse a mirar si la seguían, la pequeña corrió al portal atravesándolo, sintió una luz muy cálida envolverla; luego empezó a caer como si se trasladará en el agua por un túnel que serpenteaba en el espacio, vio estrellas y planetas a ambos lados. Ella continúo en el túnel por lo que parecía horas, perdió la noción del tiempo, viajando por las estrellas hasta atinar una luz al final. La luz había empezado a intensificarse hasta el punto de cegarla.

De un empujón había sido expelida del portal, cayendo de cara a la tierra. Levantándose apresurada empezó a ver el lugar al que había llegado.

Se encontraba en medio de un bosque de árboles altos cubiertos de nieve, miro detrás suyo y vio como el portal aún presentaba señales de estar funcionando, entonces pensó qué tal vez ella no había hecho sola el viaje a la Tierra, apurándose empezó a correr por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, nada más queriendo escapar de sus posibles perseguidores.

Corrió sin descanso, la nieve había empezado a ser más densa haciendo que le fuera más difícil moverse con agilidad pero no aminoraba el paso. El frio empezaba a congelarle sus extremidades, no tenia vestimenta adecuada para ese clima, estaba empapada y como mucho frio pero no se detuvo. Había conciliado su aura y olor intentando confundir a sus perseguidores pero no tenía como saber si ellos estaban cerca o no.

Corrió hasta encontrarse en un descampado, continuó por este sin darse cuenta que iba directo en colisión con un extraño de pelo plateado. Tarde se percató de esto, habiendo chocado con las piernas del alto hombre que había sido sorprendido por la niña.

Cayéndose al piso luego de la colisión, la pequeña niña intentó ponerse de pie mirando al objeto al que había embestido.

No esperaba encontrarte con un bello hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos de color del oro. El hombre tenía marcas en él rostro extrañas en color rojo, las orejas en puntas y dientes afilados; tenía garras en las manos como los animales y llevaba en su hombro un mullido pelaje de algo blanco y prístino. Vestía un traje extraño en color blanco con detalles dorados en las mangas, llevaba puesto una protección de algún extraño material oscuro que cubría su pecho, hombros y piernas.

"¿Estás bien pequeña?" Pregunto el hombre a la niña en el piso, extendiéndole la mano para que pudiera levantarse "¿Qué hacías corriendo en la nieve sin mirar a donde ibas?" Continuó el extraño.

"Creo que están persiguiéndome…" dijo la pequeña muy bajito al imponente hombre.

"¿Quien te persigue?" Pregunto el hombre mirando hacia el lugar del que ella había venido. Anat vio como aspiraba por la nariz intentando saber si había alguien persiguiéndola.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque desde el bosque lanzándose sobre él con una espada en mano había aparecido uno de los _Anunnaki_ que habían entrado a su casa.

La habían seguido, su padre le había pedido tener cuidado con el portal, no dejar a nadie más entrar, ella debía haber permanecido en el lugar y cerrarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, su padre le había dicho que solo las personas que ella permitiera pasarían por el portal, que ella era la llave para activarlo. ¿Sería tan sencillo con solo desear que el portal permaneciera cerrado para que sea así? Debía intentarlo, se lo había pedido su padre y ella lo haría, por el, cuidaría este planeta de los _Nibiruanos_.

Hasta ese momento no había visto la enorme espada que el hombre de pelo plateado había estado llevando a la cintura, desenvainándola paro la espada del _Anunnaki_ , embistiéndolo sin parar, nunca había visto una pelea de espadas pero pudo darse cuenta de la habilidad del hombre de pelo plateado, había cortado uno de los brazos del _Anunnaki_ haciendo que este sangrara terriblemente.

"Dime extraño, ¿por qué persigues a una pequeña niña y atacas a este Sugimi sin motivos?" Dijo el hombre envistiendo con su espada, había hecho retroceder al _Anunnaki_ en dirección a los árboles.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia terrícola! Entrégame a la niña y te dejaré vivir" dijo con fuerza el arrogante _Anunnaki_ , que continuaba atacando sin parar.

"Como si un gusano como tú podría hacer algo a este Sugimi" dijo el hombre con los ojos inyectados de rojo.

Había empezado a atacar con más fuerza y ferocidad al _Anunnaki_ , este no paraba de sangrar por la herida del brazo.

Escucho a la niña gritarle "¡Cuidado!" Un sujeto parecido al que estaba combatiendo había lanzado un proyectil pero gracias a su amigo no le había acertado, Hikaru había regresado en un momento oportuno, interceptando el proyectil que le habían lanzado. Vio al sujeto salir del bosque para ponerse a atacar a su amigo.

No conocía el olor de estos sujetos, era la primera vez que los sentía. Sus sentidos estaban confundidos porque no había un olor similar al de estos en las tierra de Nipón él estaba seguro, había recorrido la isla de un extremo al otro.

Había desarmado a su oponente con un giro de muñeca, sin perder tiempo le corto la cabeza al extraño individuo, haciendo que cayera al piso.

"Gracias Hikaru-san" Dijo el peliplateado poniéndose junto a su amigo que peleaba con el otro sujeto utilizando su Shakujou, luego de lanzarle un sutra sagrado haciendo que el sujeto perdiera el equilibrio cayendo lo envistió con su Shakujou cargado con su energía espiritual terminando con su vida.

"¡No puedo creer Sugimi-sama! No pasaron cinco minutos desde que me aleje y una vez te encuentro envuelto en una pelea, impresionante" Dijo el hombre vestido con un raro atuendo purpura.

"¡Keh!" Fue la respuesta del peliplateado. "¡Había olvidado a la niña!" Exclamó este girando hacia el follaje viendo a la pequeña cubriéndose detrás de un árbol.

"Puedes salir pequeña, el es un amigo y las personas que te estaban persiguiendo ya no lo harán" dijo este cruzando los brazos.

Su amigo lo miro incrédulo hasta atinar a una pequeña niña saliendo tímidamente del bosque. No podía sentir el aura de la pequeña, por su apariencia parecía un Yōkai pero no tenía las orejas en punta ni las garras que normalmente podían apreciarse en un Hanyō o Yōkai, 'Una humana, pero de apariencia extraña' pensó el monje. La niña de larga melena dorada y ojos de color del cielo, vestía un Kimono muy diferente al que había visto en las mujeres de las aldeas, empezó a dirigirse hasta donde ellos se encontraban. 'Qué raro' pensó.

La pequeña se paró frente al hombre de pelo plateado, mirándolo a los ojos le dijo, "Gracias por su ayuda señor, y perdone que le haya chocado hace un rato".

"No hay de qué pequeña" dijo el Yōkai luego continuó "¿Por qué te perseguían esos sujetos?".

"La pregunta es ¿que eran esos sujetos?" Escucho al otro hombre vestido con trajes purpuras preguntar, este tenía el cabello oscuro, los ojos de un raro color violeta, no tenía la misma complexión física que el hombre de pelo plateado 'Parecía bastante fuerte con la vara con anillos en la mano' pensó la niña.

"Mm…", intentó la pequeña apuntando a los sujetos muertos "esos son _Anunnakis_ , son los soldados del Consejo Sagrado del planeta _Nibiru_ " dijo sorprendiendo a los hombres que la habían ayudado.

 _Fin del Flashback_.

"Luego de mostrarles a Sugimi-sama y al Maestro Hikaru el portal y explicarles mi historia, ellos decidieron que debería permanecer bajo los cuidados del Maestro Hikaru, de eso se pasaron más o menos doscientos años, no sabemos cuántos _Anannukis_ pudieron pasar el portal" dijo la pequeña.

"¡¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad Katsumi-chan?!" pregunto la Miko horrorizada, la pequeña era mucho mayor que ella, pero no aparentaba más de seis años.

Llevando un dedo al costado de la boca, pensó por un rato como haciendo cálculos mentales luego sonriente dijo a la Miko "No estoy muy segura de mi edad exacta, mi padre jamás me había dicho nada pero creo que sumando el tiempo que llevo en la Tierra, diría yo trescientos cuarenta un poco más o poco menos tal vez" termino la pequeña sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¡Pero Katsumi-chan no pareces mayor que una niña de seis años!" exclamo la Miko,

"El tiempo de maduración de los _Nibiruanos_ es muy distinto al de los humanos, ellos son prácticamente inmortales, pero como yo soy medio humana, viviré menos que uno" respondió la niña sonriendo ante la expresión de asombro de la Miko.

'Hay cosas que no logro entender de tu relato Katsumi-chan' dijo el Inu Yōkai comunicándose mentalmente con la Miko y la niña. A lo que ambas miraron intrigadas.

'Dices que al llegar pudiste comunicarte con los hombres con los que te encontraste ¿supongo que en _Nibiru_ hablan el mismo idioma que aquí en la Tierra?' pregunto el Inu.

'¡Tienes razón Tadashi!' dijo la Miko mentalmente luego pregunto en vos alta "¿Cómo pudiste comunicarte con el Maestro Hikaru y Sugimi-sama? ¿Los habitantes de tu planeta hablan el mismo idioma que el nuestro?" pregunto la Miko dando vos a la pregunta de Tadashi para que los otros también pudieran escuchar, tanto el monje como la joven sentada esperaron expectantes la respuesta de la niña.

"Por mucho tiempo pensé que mi padre había utilizado este idioma para hablar conmigo con el propósito de que yo lo aprendiera y supiera comunicarme al llegar aquí, pero pude percatarme que puedo comprender el idioma de otros seres que habitan estas tierras, los animales, el idioma que cada especie de Yōkai usa con los suyos, los puedo entender. Creo que es una habilidad del pueblo de mi padre" dijo la niña encogiendo los hombros.

"Realmente tu historia, todo esto" dijo extendiendo los brazos indicando a todos los presentes "es Wow… impresionante, jamás pensé conversar con una persona que haya nacido en otro planeta" dijo la Miko sin palabras "pero aun no se explica que tengo yo que ver con todo esto Katsumi-chan. Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que habías estado buscándome, ¿para qué me has buscado?" pregunto la Miko mirando a la niña fijamente.

"Veras Kagome-chan, no tenemos idea de cuantos _Anannukis_ viajaron a través del portal. Yo pude cerrarlo, pero así como dos de ellos lo atravesaron es posible que mas hayan podido también. Ellos están presos de este lado del portal conmigo, durante este tiempo, el Maestro Hikaru tuvo que esconderme en varios Templos. En estos doscientos años he vivido en cuatro Templos distintos, el Maestro Hikaru se encargo de que tuviera un lugar donde ocultarme, no podíamos correr el riesgo que los Annunakis utilizaran el portal" dijo la niña.

"¿Pero como sabes que están aquí? tal vez esos dos individuos hayan sido los únicos que pudieron pasar por el portal" pregunto la Miko.

"Nunca pudimos ver a los _Anunnakis_ en persona, pero todos los templos en los que estuve fueron atacados por el ejercito humano de una forma u otra, ¿coincidencia? no estoy tan segura, durante los ataques, un grupo de soldados que normalmente se encontraba a cargo, buscaban a una niña en el lugar, ¿Cómo sabían de mi existencia? Nadie además del Maestro Hikaru sabia de mis orígenes, para cualquier otra persona yo era una niña huérfana que había sido adoptada por los monjes" dijo la niña con la vista lejana sin duda recordando el pasado.

"Pero todavía no me explico ¿cómo sabias de mi y de Tadashi, o del lugar del que venimos?" pregunto la Miko una vez más, tantas vueltas habían dado al tema, pero la niña no había respondido a su pregunta ninguna de las veces, ya empezaba a sospechar que por alguna razón no querían decirle.

Con un suspiro la niña la miro luego dijo "En su lecho de muerte el Maestro Hikaru predijo que los Kamis enviarían a un guerrero para destruir el portal. Sería el guardián de la llave y evitaría que el mal se apoderara del mundo, esas fueron sus palabras; luego me hablo a mi diciéndome que yo sabría de la llegada del guerrero, lo sentiría. El y yo poseemos una conexión muy fuerte, él también llegaría a este mundo a través de un portal" dijo la niña mirando a la Miko a los ojos, y con una pequeña sonrisa Kagome la escucho en su mente '¿Lo ves Kagome-chan, entiendes ahora nuestra conexión? puedo ver todos tus recuerdos. Yo pude sentirte desde el momento que atravesaste el portal que te traslado hasta aquí, tu eres el guerrero enviado por los Kamis para evitar que el mal se apodere del mundo' dijo la pequeña a la Miko que se había vuelto blanca como un papel.

"¡Mierda!" fue la expresiva respuesta de esta.

 _Glosario._

 **Ra:** era el Dios del cielo, Dios del Sol y del origen de la vida en la mitología egipcia.

 **Anubis** : era el Dios de la muerte del antiguo Egipto.

 **Gahiji:** Cazador.

 **Amon:** Oculto, secreto.

 **Enki:** Señor de la tierra.

 **Anat:** Diosa egipcia de la guerra, fertilidad y del amor.

 **Sugimi:** No encontré el significado de este nombre, lo estoy usando porque en muchos fics usaron este nombre para Inupapa, y me gusto 

**Hikaru:** Muchacho que brilla con luz propia, que cautiva a la gente.

 **Shakujou:** Báculo de madera dotado de anillos en su extremo.

 **Sutra:** talismán creados por los monjes para protección.

¡Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capitulo 12.

Anteriormente…

Con un suspiro la niña la miro luego dijo "En su lecho de muerte el Maestro Hikaru predijo que los Kami enviarían a un guerrero para destruir el portal. Sería el guardián de la llave y evitaría que el mal se apoderara del mundo, esas fueron sus palabras; luego me hablo a mi diciéndome que yo sabría de la llegada del guerrero, lo sentiría; él y yo poseemos una conexión muy fuerte, él también llegaría a este mundo a través de un portal" dijo la niña mirando a la Miko a los ojos, y con una pequeña sonrisa Kagome la escucho en su mente 'Lo ves Kagome, ves nuestra conexión puedo ver todos tus recuerdos, yo pude sentirte desde el momento que atravesaste el portal que te traslado hasta aquí, tu eres el guerrero enviado por los Kamis para evitar que el mal se apodere del mundo' dijo la pequeña a la Miko que se había vuelto blanca como un papel.

"¡Mierda!" fue la expresiva respuesta de esta.

Ahora…

'Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida' pensó la Miko, ¿cómo estarlo? con todo lo que le había pasado hasta este punto en su vida, _JAMAS_ seria una chica normal a la que le pasan cosas de chicas y nada más.

Desde su cumpleaños número quince había pasado de vivir una vida normal a algo sorprendente. Su _vida_ era sorprendente, 'Podía haber sido peor, podía estar muerta' pensó ella. Con todo lo que le había pasado en estos cuatro años, ¿por qué no algo más? Salvar el Mundo era cosa de todos los días para la Miko '¿Me gustaría saber a quién pude haber enojado allá en el cielo para que me tocara un destino tan jodido?' pensó ella sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en los ojos. Cuando por fin había encontrado un lugar en esta Era, una aldea donde vivir, con personas que la apreciaban, se le presenta un nuevo desafío.

Suspirando, reprimiendo las lagrimas, 'De nada sirve llorar decía mamá' pensó la Miko "¿Y ahora que pasara?" pregunto la Miko. "Mis poderes son fuertes pero jamás tuve el entrenamiento necesario para manejarlos correctamente. He mejorado mucho, pero no creo que sea suficiente como para enfrentar a estos sujetos de los que has hablado, y mucho menos para salvar el mundo" dijo la Miko.

El monje que hasta ese momento estuvo escuchando lo conversado en silencio creyó conveniente intervenir. "Yo podre ayudarte con tus poderes espirituales. Puedo enseñarte como utilizar tus poderes para incrementar tu fuerza, velocidad y cargar objetos además de las flechas. Supongo que el arco y flecha son las armas que mejor manejas ¿manejas otras armas además de esa?" pregunto el monje.

Kagome pensó en sus prácticas con Tadashi, sin duda tenía un mejor control de sus poderes de los que poseía tres años atrás, además cuando se fusionaba con Tadashi, su fuerza, velocidad y energía se incrementaban exponencialmente, 'Pero no son suficientes' escucho a Tadashi en su mente decir.

'Lo ideal sería conseguir alguien que pudiera entrenarte cuando estamos fusionados, necesitaras también una espada Kagome' escucho la Miko al Inu en su mente. 'Creo que conozco a alguien que pueda ayudar' dijo la pequeña quien había estado escuchando la conversación mental.

"Tal vez sea tiempo de que te muestres Sugimi-sama" dijo la pequeña mirando hacia el follaje del bosque.

El grupo se giró hacia el punto donde la niña miraba esperando ver lo que ella veía.

Unos segundos después vieron a un hombre de imponente figura, largos cabellos plateados y familiares ojos dorados acercándose al grupo.

Con resonante vos soltó una gran carcajada "¡Nunca puedo ocultarme de ti pequeña! Me sorprende que no hayas delatado mi presencia antes" dijo el hombre de pelo plateado agarrándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

Kagome se percató de su enorme aura 'Un Yōkai muy poderoso, un Inu' pensó, luego vio las marcas en su rostro y su gran parecido a Sesshōmaru, hasta la marca en forma de luna creciente en la frente y la cosa peluda que llevaba al hombro reflejaba su parentesco, pero a diferencia de los rasgos más afeminados del DaiYōkai del futuro este era robusto y portaba una barba muy prolija a juego con sus cabellos plateados, le daban un aspecto más masculino. 'Tal vez este sea el padre de Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha' pensó Kagome '¿y Tōga sería un hermano mayor desaparecido?' Se preguntó Kagome ante la apariencia del Inu Yōkai.

De un salto, Katsumi corrió al encuentro del visitante lanzándose a sus brazos.

"¡Sugimi-sama no te he visto en décadas! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir a verme?" pregunto la pequeña abrazando al Inu Yōkai.

"Perdóname Katsumi-Chan, los conflictos en mis tierras han estado cada día más intensos, si no son las guerras de los humanos son las guerras de los Y kai, vivimos en un tiempo muy problemático" dijo bufando "Ahora Katsumi-Chan, me gustaría que me presentaras a tus amigos" continuó en Inu mirando al grupo que se encontraba reunido alrededor de la pequeña hoguera.

Apurándolo para que la bajara al suelo, la pequeña empezó "Claro que si Sugimi-sama, estos son Kagome-Chan y Tadashi" dijo apuntando a la Miko y al Inu dorado a su lado "y estos son Kioshi-San y Emiko-Chan, vinieron conmigo desde el templo, ¡Kagome-Chan es mi protectora Sugimi-sama!" Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Mn… una Miko, interesante. Con que la profecía de mi viejo amigo Hikaru se ha cumplido al fin, mucho gusto Kagome-chan" dijo el Inu Yōkai de pelo plateado tomándola por sorpresa al sujetarle la mano y dándole un beso a sus nudillos, el gesto hizo que se le pusiera la cara roja de vergüenza, luego con una sonrisa ladeada el Inu Yōkai continuo, "Este que los habla es Sugimi Señor del Oeste" dijo el ahora presentado Inu quitándole las dudas a Kagome, definitivamente es pariente de Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru pensó ella. Luego mirándola fijamente pregunto "Dime muchacha, ¿de dónde eres?" achicando los ojos luego miro al Inu de cuatro patas que se encontraba tenso junto a ella. Aparentemente no era una bestia común, poseía algo de poder y entendimiento como podía notar.

Por su parte Kagome se sentía sumamente indignada, no conocía al Inu Yōkai y este la había tratado con tanta familiaridad que la sorprendió, suspirando se puso de pie e inclinando la cabeza con respeto pues se encontraba en presencia de un Lord, dijo "Vengo de una aldea lejos de aquí llamada Tokio" no estaba mintiendo pero tampoco decía toda la verdad, no sabía si podía confiar sobre su origen al Inu en frente suyo.

'¡Puedes confiar en Sugimi-sama, Kagome-Chan! Él me ha protegido por mucho tiempo, sabe de mi origen y el motivo por el que estoy. La primera vez que viaje por el portal, fue él quien me salvo de los _Anunnakis_ ' escucho a la pequeña hablándole en la mente.

Mirando al Inu Yōkai de pelo plateado inquisitivamente, Kagome pensó en las repercusiones que podían ocasionar a su futuro si hablaba con el Inu Yōkai. 'Lo más probable es que piense que soy una lunática o algo por el estilo' pensó la Miko, 'No creo que Sugimi-sama piense que eres una lunática o lo que quiera que signifique eso Kagome-chan, debes tener en cuenta que mi situación es bastante fuera de lo ordinario, y no tuvo problemas en tomar mi palabra como verdadera' dijo la pequeña mirando a la Miko asintiendo con la cabeza.

'Tal vez tengas razón Katsumi-chan, pero no confió en tus compañeros de viaje. El monje me parece sincero, pero la mujer, Emiko dijiste se llamaba, hay algo raro en ella que no puedo identificar, no me da muy buena espina' dijo Kagome.

'Estoy de acuerdo con Kagome, Katsumi-chan; preferiría que no revelaran nuestra relación frente a ellos, tu confías en el Inu Yōkai, por mi está bien contárselo a él, y solo a él' acoto el Inu dorado mirando al Inu Yōkai.

'¡Esta bien!' dijo la pequeña cruzando los brazos con un mohín en la cara 'Emiko-chan me acompaña hace años, es una persona quieta pero no es una espía ni nada por estilo'.

En eso pudieron ver al Dai Yōkai mirándolos muy intrigado, tanto el monje como la muchacha los miraban con suma curiosidad. Habían llamado la atención de las demás personas en el campamento con su conversación mental. Para cualquier espectador, ver el intercambio de miradas y gestos realizados por la Miko y la pequeña niña era sumamente extraña. Ninguno de ellos entendía a que se debía la contienda de miradas.

Viendo que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio, Kagome aclarando la garganta dijo "Después de viajar por las tierras de Nipón, Tadashi y yo, hemos estado viviendo en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí, nos encontrábamos de regreso cuando Katsumi-Chan nos encontró" termino la Miko.

"Mn... la única aldea que se encuentra cerca es la de Daichi-san, ¿es esa la aldea?" Pregunto el Daiyōkai.

"Si, es esa Sugimi-sama, ¿conoce usted a Daichi-san?" Pregunto sorprendida la Miko.

Con un ademán dijo "Claro que sí; Tengo conocimiento de todas las aldeas que están en mis tierras, además Daichi-san es un buen amigo mío. ¿Supongo que volverás a informarles de lo decidido Miko?" dijo el Lord.

¡Pero si ella no había decidido nada! Quería poner en blanco los ojos a la situación en la que se encontraba, pensaba que por fin tendría una vida tranquila, viviría trescientos o más años escondida del mundo, esperando reencontrarse una vez más con sus amigos y familia. Ella creía que una vez que llegaba a la Era de Sengoku podría intentar usar una vez más el Pozo Sagrado, claro luego de arreglar las cuentas con el Hanyō y el Golem. Volvería a visitar a su familia en el futuro, no tendría que esperar quinientos o más años para volver a verlos; _pero no_ , una vez más el destino le había recordado que no sería tan sencilla su jornada, no podría cambiar las cosas, cruzando los brazos y bufando en la mente pensó '¿Por qué debo estar siempre en alguna enredada situación de vida o muerte?' Resignada asintió al Dai Yōkai que no había apartado su mirada de ella esperando su respuesta, luego dijo "Así es Sugimi-sama, me gustaría hablar con Daichi-san antes de acompañar a Katsumi-Chan en esta loca aventura" termino encogiendo los hombros sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con su respuesta.

"Está decido entonces, los acompañaré hasta la aldea, luego, creo haber escuchado anteriormente que necesitabas entrenar Kagome-chan, tengo a la persona ideal para esa tarea" dijo el Dai Yōkai con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa picarona a la Miko. "Kioshi-San, tu y la mujer pueden regresar al templo, la Miko acompañará a este Sugimi hasta el palacio de La Luna para empezar su entrenamiento lo antes posible. Katsumi-Chan vendrá con nosotros, no creo que ella quiera separarse tan pronto de la Miko" instruyo el Dai Yōkai.

Al monje no le gusto mucho la idea de separarse de la pequeña, además no había descubierto nada sobre la supuesta protectora, tampoco el rol que está jugaría en todo el esquema de los invasores que querían utilizar a la niña. La Miko parecía muy joven e inexperiente para la gran amenaza que los acechaba pero fue Emiko quien hablo para sorpresa de todos "No creo que sea correcto separarnos, la Miko dijo no tener experiencia en combate y Kioshi-San había dicho que la ayudaría con sus poderes espirituales, deberíamos acompañarlos también nosotros".

"¡Tonterías! Katsumi-Chan está en buenas manos, ¿o acaso dudas de la habilidad de este Sugimi para proteger a sus aliados?" Dijo el DaiYōkai con sospecha.

"¡No Sugimi-sama!" apuro la mujer en decir "Por favor perdóneme si lo he ofendido, no fue mi intención, nada más pensé que podíamos dar una mejor protección a Katsumi-Chan si permanecíamos juntos" continuo la mujer bajando la cabeza en sumisión.

"Si me permite, Sugimi-sama" dijo el monje intercediendo en favor de la mujer "no estaría mal que pudiéramos acompañarlos, tal vez pueda ayudar a Kagome-Sama con sus poderes espirituales mientras la persona de la que usted hablo se encargue de la parte física del entrenamiento, sería más rápido si lo hacemos juntos. No sabemos cuándo podrían presentarse los invasores ante nosotros" terminó el monje esperando contar con la aprobación del Dai Yōkai.

Cruzando los brazos el Dai Yōkai, miro al monje a los ojos calculando su siguiente acción y luego de unos segundos con una sonrisa ladeada dijo "Tal vez tengas razón monje, pero de todos modos, este Sugimi acompañara a la Miko y a su compañero hasta la aldea, Katsumi-chan vendrá con nosotros. Ustedes regresaran hasta el templo y luego de informar a su maestro que la pequeña y la Miko estarán bajo los cuidados de este Sugimi, podrás _tú_ dirigirte hasta el Palacio de la Luna para empezar su entrenamiento. La mujer puede quedarse" dijo con un movimiento de manos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba dicha mujer "No será necesaria".

"¡Ahora que todo está arreglado, pongámonos en camino entonces!" dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo no queriendo que volvieran a empezar la disputa, ella sabía que estando con Kagome-chan y con Sugimi-sama nada ni nadie podía causarle daño.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Katsumi-chan" dijo la Miko "Aprovechemos las horas de sol que aun quedan para regresar a la aldea" dijo, luego tomo su mochila para verificar si contaba con todas sus pertenencias en ella.

Viendo que no conseguiría cambiar de opinión al Dai Yōkai el monje inclino la cabeza diciendo "Como usted diga Sugimi-sama" y volvió a sus pensamientos.

"Llevare los utensilios a lavar al lago antes de marcharnos" dijo Emiko recogiendo las tazas de té que habían sido usadas.

'No me gusta el aura de esa mujer Kagome' escucho decir al Inu dorado en su mente 'Hn… a mí tampoco me gusta lo que siento Tadashi. Parece no estar contenta con el arreglo; pero además de eso, hay algo en su aura que no puedo identificar, la sensación me es familiar pero no logro saber de qué se trata ¿por qué será?' dijo la Miko al Inu dorado a través de su conexión mental mientras miraba a la mujer dirigirse al lago.

Podía ver lo perturbada que el aura de la mujer se encontraba por alguna razón, desconfiaba que esta trajera algo entre manos.

Aclarando la vos para llamar la atención de la Miko, el monje dijo luego de que esta dejara de seguir con la mirada a la mujer fijándose en él "Kagome-sama, si no le importa compartir su recuerdo ¿cómo empezó la amistad entre usted y el Inu dorado que la acompaña?" pregunto el monje llamando la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente del Dai que paseo la mirada primero al Inu Yōkai luego a la muchacha.

"Tadashi me salvo la vida" dijo la Miko acariciando el hermoso pelaje dorado del Inu "si no hubiera sido por su intervención, no hubiera estado aquí con ustedes. Antes de conocerlo, viajaba con un grupo de amigos por Nipón, uno de mis compañeros me ataco hiriéndome gravemente. Tadashi curo mis heridas y desde ese día ha estado conmigo" dijo la Miko con tristeza, era la primera vez que hablaba de los sucesos de aquel terrible día. No había dado detalles de lo que había ocurrido, tampoco nombres pero no había mentido, Tadashi la había salvado, mas de una vez. Abrazando al Inu quien a su manera devolvió el cariño la Miko continuo "Después de eso, por obvias razones, decidí dejar el grupo, y así fue como empezamos nuestro viaje juntos, el es todo lo que me queda, es mi familia".

"Y tus padres Miko, ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Por qué no volviste con ellos, a tu aldea?" pregunto el Dai Yōkai, la relación del Inu y la Miko lo intrigaba. No era común ver a un Inu como el que estaba junto a la Miko, es más, no recordaba haber visto antes uno con pelaje dorado. Los Inu de pelo dorado habían desaparecido hacía muchos años, no eran una especie muy numerosa, no como los de pelo plateado o de pelo negro.

Recordaba haber escuchado que una disputa entre dos gemelos Yōkai con poderes elementales había sido uno de los factores cruciales para la desaparición de estos. Su padre le había relatado cómo esos gemelos, que surcaban los cielos intentando matarse el uno al otro, habían llevado su disputa al territorio de los Inu dorados, haciendo que estos los combatieran por muchas lunas. El combate contra los gemelos Yōkai había diezmado la población de Inu dorados, luego la baja tasa de natalidad de su población había sido el factor decisivo para su desaparición. Nunca entendió como una raza tan poderosa había sucumbido tan fácilmente, los Inu dorados eran conocidos por su control sobre los elementos, algunos poseían control sobre el agua, otros sobre el fuego, viento, rayos, eran una especie muy fuerte

El líder del clan poseía una fortaleza flotante, decían que esta no se permitía ver por personas que no pertenecieran a su clan. Tal vez la desaparición del heredero del Clan había sido una de las razones de la caída de estos. Sugimi no recordaba al Príncipe de los Inu dorados porque en la época que este había vivido el no era más que un cachorro, pero su padre le había dicho que el príncipe fue un Inu Yōkai de gran poder; además de poseer el poder sobre los rayos también había heredado, por parte de su familia materna, una poderosa toxina. Era un Inu Yōkai formidable que él no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, su desaparición había sido un misterio para los demás Señores Yōkai, 'Tal vez este Inu sea algún familiar lejano de aquellos, uno más primitivo' pensó el Dai Yōkai de pelo plateado.

"Mi familia está en un lugar que no puedo visitar todavía, pero tengo esperanza de volver a verlos algún día" dijo la muchacha mirando al cielo, cualquiera pensaría que su familia había muerto pero la verdad era que aun habían nacido siquiera.

En eso Kagome sintió una energía maligna proviniendo del lago, se giró buscando a Emiko quien aun no había regresado de lavar los utensilios utilizados durante el té; no pensó encontrarse con las extrañas criaturas que empezaban a salir de las sombras del bosque, vio como una veintena de esas cosas empezaba a marchar en dirección a ellos, parecían flotar por el aire. La energía maligna que había sentido anteriormente provenía de esas criaturas.

No lograba distinguir el rostro de estas, eran sombras alargadas con forma humanoides, con extremidades delgadas y sin rostro.

La Miko tragó saliva haciendo que los demás presentes se giraran para ver que la había puesto tan nerviosa, se percataron de las criaturas que cerraban su paso alrededor de ellos.

Tanto el monje como el Dai Yōkai se pusieron de pie adoptando una estancia defensiva. El monje tomo en sus manos un rosario de cuentas purpuras que llevaba entre sus ropas y el Dai Yōkai desenvaino su larga espada preparándose para cualquier ataque, se sentía el aura hostil de las criaturas.

Tadashi no perdió tiempo poniéndose frente a su Miko y está a la vez tomo su arco y flecha llamando con urgencia a la pequeña que no se encontraba muy lejos de ella "¡Katsumi-Chan ven aquí!" luego clavo una flecha cargada de energía espiritual al suelo creando una poderosa barrera encerrando a la pequeña, luego tomándola de los hombros dijo "Quédate aquí Katsumi-Chan, no salgas por ningún motivo, dentro de la barrera estarás a salvo" luego alisto una siguiente flecha apuntando a las criaturas.

"¡Emiko-Chan no ha regresado Kagome-Chan! debemos ayudarla ¡tal vez esas cosas le hicieron daño!" dijo la pequeña empanzando a desesperarse.

"No te preocupes Katsumi-Chan, Emiko-san sabe defenderse, seguro estará a salvo" dijo el monje intentando tranquilizar a la niña. Por su parte, el monje no estaba tan seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras, sabía que la mujer tenía conocimientos en combate, por esa razón había sido elegida para proteger a la pequeña, provenía de una aldea de exterminadores de demonios. El monje esperaba que Emiko se encontrara bien como había dicho a Katsumi.

'Son demonios sombras Kagome' escucho a Tadashi decirle en su mente, aparentemente Katsumi también había escuchado ya que se giro mirando al Inu cuando este había hablando '¿Que son demonios sombras?' Pregunto la Miko.

"Demonios sombras" escucho al DaiYōkai decir como escuchando su conversación con Tadashi. "No creo haber visto uno antes. En mis largos años nunca me he encontrado con uno de estos antes. No habían sido más que mitos, cuentos para cachorros que los mayores contaban" dijo el DaiYōkai.

"¿Son algún tipo de Yōkai entonces?" pregunto Kagome.

"No, son sombras del inframundo, seres espirituales que no pudieron por algún motivo reencarnar, quedando atrapados en el infierno. No entiendo cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí, no debería ser posible que escaparan" dijo el monje apretando su rosario con fuerza, no había luchado con estos tipos de seres antes, no sabía que tipos de ataques serian efectivos contra estas criaturas.

"Creo saber la razón Monje, ya que fui yo quien los libero" escucharon la vos de un hombre hablarles a sus espaldas.

A unos metros detrás de ellos se encontraba un hombre parado de extraña apariencia, alto de complexión esbelta, poseía la tez bronceada muy diferente al pálido habitual de los habitantes de las tierras niponas, no presentaba marcas como los Yōkai pero sus ojos, que eran de color plateado los llevaba delineados en negro 'Que raro' pensó la Miko por la apariencia del hombre sin duda se trataba de un extranjero.

Llevaba su largo cabello negro amarrado a la altura del cuello, poseía una quijada alargada, las orejas en punta eran más alargadas que la de los otros Yōkai con los que se había cruzado. 'Su energía es diferente' pensó la Miko, su aura era diferente a la de los otros Yōkai con los que se había encontrado, parecía Yōki pero algo diferente. Vestía una túnica larga blanca adornada con figuras geométricas en las solapas y mangas, calzaba un tipo de sandalia, vestimentas muy inusuales para esa parte del planeta, 'Sin duda un extranjero' pensó la Miko.

"¿Quién eres extraño, y que quieres en mis tierras?" Dijo el Dai Yōkai al hombre que los miraba entretenidamente.

"Mi nombre es Seth, Señor del Caos; y en cuanto a lo que respeta a tus tierras, podría decirse que he venido a tomarlas" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maligna haciendo que todos los presentes apretaran con más fuerza sus armas, podían sentir el inmenso poder del hombre, luego mirándolos seriamente continuo "Ahora Yōkai, entréguenme la llave y tendrán una muerte rápida, opónganse a mi voluntad y mis sirvientes se encargaran de darles una muerte lenta y agonizante. De cualquier manera tendré a la niña en mis manos" con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo el hombre al Dai Yōkai mirando a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose más tiempo en Katsumi y Kagome haciendo que a esta se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Kagome se puso frente a la niña cubriéndola del hombre, luego mirando de reojo a las criaturas que habían parado su procesión esperando ordenes de su líder dijo "¡Nadie entregara nada! ¡Katsumi-chan no irá a ningún lugar y mucho menos contigo! No sé quién eres, tampoco me importa, pero no dejare que te lleves a nadie, ¡no lo permitiré!" dijo liberando su poder espiritual, envolviendo con el a sus compañeros sorprendiendo a todos especialmente al Dai quien jamás había experimentado la energía espiritual de una Miko sin ser purificado, no sabía que hubieran Miko capaces de controlar de esa manera su poder, sin dañar a un Yōkai. Era algo extraordinario sin dudas.

"¿Qué crees mujer que puedas hacer tu para impedir que yo tome a la niña? Con su ayuda los _Anunnakis_ recuperaremos la gloria que nos fue usurpada por el medio humano" dijo el hombre con rabia abriendo los brazos mirando a su alrededor dando énfasis a sus palabras, luego la miro y continuo diciendo "Este planeta era habitado por bestias ignorantes antes de que los _Nibiruanos_ lo hayan colonizado ¡Nosotros hicimos a los humanos! Somos los legítimos dueños de estas tierras. Éramos los Dioses de todo hasta que el medio humano se revoltó haciendo que nuestros esclavos, los humanos se opusieran a nosotros" exclamo el extraño hombre, luego continuando dijo "Convenientemente para él, quedo como el único Dios en la Tierra. Pero no volverá a pasar, con la ayuda de la niña, devolveremos a los _Anunnakis_ la gloria que les fue usurpada" dijo el hombre, luego dirigiéndose a las sombras a su derecha dijo, "Ash, trae a la niña y encárgate de los demás" se giro y empezó a caminar alejándose del grupo, en la espalda llevaba una espada larga con una gran empuñadura en la tenia incrustada una piedra que parecía cambiar de color, emanaba una terrible energía maligna que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca a Kagome.

'¿Qué pasa Kagome?' pregunto Tadashi a la muchacha que se había quedado pálida de repente 'Esa espada Tadashi, ya la he visto' dijo esta la Miko al Inu a través de su conexión mental. Fijando su mirada al hombre que se alejaba, Tadashi observo la espada '¿Ya te has encontrado antes con este hombre entonces Kagome?' pregunto el Inu dorado. 'No, a él es la primera vez que lo veo, pero la espada, esa espada pertenecía al padre de Inuyasha, nos enfrentamos a ella hace algún tiempo, ya sé como logro liberar a los demonios Sombras del Inframundo' dijo Kagome mirando a la espada luego casi perdiendo el aliento dijo "Sō'unga…" haciendo que el hombre parara y girara el rostro fijando su mirada en ella con una sonrisa ladeada diciendo luego "Tráeme también a la muchacha, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas" dijo a la sombra ganándose un gruñido del Inu dorado.

Desde las sombras apareció la figura de un hombre. Este a diferencia de los demás criaturas poseía un cuerpo, asi como el anterior poseía una tez bronceada pero a diferencia de ese este era calvo, vestía hakama de color blanco y el pecho tenia cubierto con una malla metálica dorada. Con la orejas en puntas, rostro alargado, nariz aguileña y grandes ojos de color negro, que también los llevaba delineados en un tono negro como el anterior, le daban un aspecto de ave de rapiña.

Parecía un Yōkai por el aspecto físico pero como el otro hombre su energía era diferente. 'Un _Anunnaki_ ' escucho a Katsumi decirlo en su mente, 'El fue uno de los _Anunnakis_ que mataron a mi padre, lo recuerdo' completo la pequeña. El _Anunnaki_ llevaba un par de cimitarras en la cintura.

"Como usted lo ordene mi Lord Seth" dijo tomando la empuñadura de sus espadas desenvainándolas "Entréguenme a la niña y les concederé una muerte rápida" dijo con vos resonante el hombre apuntando una de las espadas a los presentes en el campamento.

Bufando indignado el Dai Yōkai de pelo plateado dijo "¡Quiero verte intentarlo!" y con una sonrisa sardónica completo "El único que morirá serás tú al filo de mi espada" dijo el Dai en una explosión de Yōki, apretando su espada haciendo que sus nudillos se le pusieran blancos y luego en un segundo estaba encima del hombre atacándolo.

Las sombras que hasta ese momento habían estado paradas expectantes de la interacción de los individuos empezaron a atacar a la Miko, al Inu dorado y al monje.

Kagome utilizo sus flechas cargadas de energía espiritual para atacarlos haciendo que la mayoría desapareciera en una explosión de luz; pero por cada sombra que eliminaba tres tomaban su lugar acercándose a esta con rapidez, no quería saber que podía pasarle si esas cosas llegaran a tocarle, hasta ese momento su energía espiritual había sido efectiva para eliminar a las criaturas.

Miro de reojo a Tadashi que no se encontraba muy lejos de ella peleando con tres criaturas a la vez. El Inu no lo hacía mal. Así como Kagome podía usar Yōki, el también podía prestar los poderes espirituales de la Miko; probablemente Yōki no era efectivo para luchar contra esas criaturas ya que no había visto a Tadashi utilizando su poder antes.

El monje intercalaba sus ataques, utilizando su rosario y sutras para eliminar a las criaturas que no paraban de venir tras ellos.

Katsumi permanecía tras la barrera que Kagome había puesto para protegerla, se la escuchaba gritar cada vez que una de las criaturas se acercaba demasiado como para ser purificada por los poderes espirituales que Kagome había puesto para protegerla.

Sugimi había encontrado un oponente notable, nada comparado a los anteriores guerreros extraterrestres con los que se había peleado la vez que había conocido a Katsumi. Este probablemente era un soldado de mayor rango y de más experiencia que los anteriores. Disfrutaba de la pelea inmensamente, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie, además de su hijo, le había dado una pelea tan vigorosa, con una sonrisa empezó a embestir al hombre con su espada haciendo que este reculara distanciándose de los demás.

El Anunnaki sorprendió con una patada en el pecho al Dai mandándolo a parar por el tronco de un árbol. Levantándose con una sonrisa ladeada el Dai no perdió tiempo en volver a atacar al hombre con fuerza, el Anunnaki aprovechando la distancia que había ganado con el golpe, cruzando sus cimitarras haciendo que estas quedaran como una equis, grito "¡Relámpago cortante!" haciendo que una energía se desprendiera de ellas dirigiéndose al Dai, quien utilizando su espada la disipo y sin perder tiempo volvió a embestir a su oponente con más intensidad.

Kagome se había percatado que empezaba a quedarse sin flechas, utilizando su arco como conductor, golpeaba con este a las Sombras que se acercaban demasiado. De repente escucho el grito de la pequeña y girándose vio como esta era atacada por la mujer Emiko, quien en ese momento parecía estar poseída por algún espíritu porque golpeaba la barrera con sus puños intentado llegar hasta la niña.

"¡Katsumi-chan!" grito la Miko corriendo en dirección a la pequeña, utilizando su arco para golpear a las criaturas que no paraban de atacarla. Gritando a la mujer que no paraba de golpear la barrera dijo "¡¿Emiko-san que te sucede?! ¿Por qué atacas a Katsumi-chan?" pregunto la muchacha.

"Debo llevarla con Lord Seth…" dijo la mujer con vos monótona, embistiendo con sus puños a la barrera sin parar. "No entiendo Emiko-san porque lo harías, ¿Qué te ha hecho Katsumi-chan? ¡No puedes entregarle a esos sujetos!" grito la Miko enfurecida, las criaturas no paraban de atacarla y ella no podía llegar hasta la pequeña. Concentrando poder espiritual en sus manos doblo sus esfuerzos por llegar a la barrera que tenia a la pequeña que se encontraba acurrucada en el medio de esta llorando sin parar.

"Debo llevarla con Lord Seth…" volvió a repetir la mujer nunca dejando de golpear la barrera, tenia los puños ensangrentados de tanto golpear.

"¡Tadashi!" grito al Inu dorado. El se encontraba al otro extremo de donde ella se hallaba, tardaría mucho en llegar hasta la niña, no perdiendo tiempo, llevo la mano hasta su Carcaj esperando encontrar una flecha se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no contaba con ninguna.

Tendría que continuar hasta llegar a Katsumi y rezar para que su barrera soportara los golpes de Emiko. No se explicaba las acciones de esta, ¿porque estaba ella atacando a la niña que debía proteger? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? No parecía la misma mujer que había ido al lago a lavar los utensilios, esta parecía estar poseída, en eso se dio cuenta que la energía que había sentido anteriormente en el aura de la mujer se había maximizado, supo porque le había sido familiar; la energía era muy similar a la que había encontrado en el pozo de la aldea que había estado anteriormente. Lo que sea que haya atrapado a la mujer poseía la misma energía a lo que había enfermado a los pequeños de la aldea. Sabia como curarla, debía acercarse a ella para hacerlo.

No perdió más tiempo, corrió con su arco en mano utilizándolo como un bate cargado de energía espiritual, golpeando a todos los que se le interpusieran en su camino, no era una técnica muy elegante pero era efectiva y en ese momento Kagome necesitaba llegar hasta Katsumi con urgencia.

No tardo en llegar hasta la pequeña que se encontraba aterrorizada por el comportamiento de su antigua compañera de viaje. "¡Detente Emiko-chan por favor, te haces daño! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!" grito la pequeña niña al ver los puños ensangrentados de la mujer que continuaba golpeando la barrera sin parar, esta con la mirada perdida dijo nuevamente "Debo llevarla con Lord Seth…"

"¡Emiko-san detente!" grito Kagome poniéndose en una estancia defensiva, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar la mujer que aparentaba estar poseída. Dicha mujer se giro lentamente poniéndose de frente a Kagome, la miro con ojos vacios, luego dijo "No te metas Miko, mi Lord necesita a la niña para realizar su misión de erradicar a los impuros" dijo la mujer con una vos fantasmal, no parecía la vos de la misma persona, estaba segura que una de esas sombras había tomado de algún modo su cuerpo, 'Tal vez pueda conseguir información de esta criatura' pensó la Miko.

"¿Qué quiere tu Lord en estas tierras además de la pequeña? Algo se trae entre mangas, yo se que él es el responsable por las muertes de los cachorros de la aldea que visite hace unos días" pregunto la Miko ganándose una sonrisa macabra de la mujer.

Mirándola maliciosamente con una sonrisa en los labios la mujer respondió "No es obvio Miko, mi señor quiere la exterminación de todos los impuros de este planeta".

"¿A quién te refieres con impuros? ¿A los Yōkai?" era claro que se refería a ellos, la aldea era habitada únicamente por Yōkai, pero quería escuchar a la mujer confirmarlo.

"Los Yōkai son los descendientes impuros de los Anunnakis. ¡La Tierra debe ser purificada y Lord Seth se encargara de eliminar a todos los descendientes del medio humano traidor!" dijo la vos fantasmal que ocupaba el cuerpo de la mujer.

Esta información era algo que debía ponderarla más tarde, ¿quién era el medio humano del que habían hablado tanto esta criatura como el tal Lord Seth? No creía poder conseguir más información de la criatura, debía expulsarlo del cuerpo de la mujer, no perdería más tiempo. Cargando su mano con poder espiritual se acerco a la mujer. "¿Qué crees Miko que puedes hacer en contra de mi Lord? Eres una muchacha nada mas, una sin familia traicionada por sus amigos, ¡¿crees que puedes oponerte al poder de un Dios?!" pregunto la mujer abriendo los ojos sonriendo con malicia.

"Tal vez sola no pueda hacer mucho en contra de tu Lord, ¡pero no permitiré que haga daño a mis amigos!" grito la Miko lanzándose con las manos cargadas de energía espiritual hacia la mujer embistiéndola con su energía en el pecho, haciendo que esta cayera al piso inconsciente.

"¿Estás bien Katsumi-chan?" pregunto la Miko a la pequeña que se encontraba aun detrás de la barrera acercándose a ella sintiendo con su aura a la pequeña y verificando si la barrera había perdido poder después de tantos ataques; para su sorpresa tanto la barrera como la niña se encontraban bien.

"Estoy bien Kagome-chan, ¿se encuentra bien Emiko-chan?" pregunto la niña con vos quebrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. "Estará bien Katsumi-chan, creo que lo que sea que la haya estado teniendo cautiva ha sido purificado o por lo menos espero que sea así" dijo la Miko, revisando el pulso de la mujer que seguía inconsciente "Hasta que terminemos con estas criaturas, debes permanecer dentro de la barrera Katsumi-chan" dijo la Miko mirando a la niña que en ese momento la miraba horrorizada, apuntando a sus espaldas grito "¡Cuidado Kagome-chan!"

"¿Por que se tardara tanto?" Pregunto el Inu de pelo plateado que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia "¡Tōga, es la tercera vez que preguntas lo mismo! Pensaba que ahora que ya eres un adulto perderías algo de tu impaciencia" enfatizando su punto continuo diciendo "La impaciencia es algo peligroso primo" dijo el Inu de pelo negro que se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol con la cabeza reclinada sobre sus brazos y sosteniendo una pierna sobre la otra, no había abierto los ojos para impartir sus sabias palabras. Sabía que su primo continuaría haciendo lo mismo que había hecho desde que su tío se había adentrado en el bosque por su cuenta, caminar de un lado al otro.

El Inu de pelo plateado no era conocido por su paciencia, no tardaría en salir corriendo detrás del Lord, su tío los había acompañado en su patrulla por las tierras.

Está sería la segunda vez que acompañaba a su primo, habían sido sorprendidos por el Lord cuando se disponían a salir del palacio, este les había dicho que los acompañaría en su patrulla por el territorio porque necesitaba cambiar de ambiente, había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en su escritorio.

Luego de haber viajado por dos días sin ningún contratiempo, el Lord se había detenido de repente y luego de informarles que debían esperarlo en ese punto, había dicho que iría a verificar algo que había sentido. De eso habían pasado más o menos una hora, haciendo que su impaciente primo no dejara de preguntar por qué su padre no volvía.

"¡Keh!" Fue la respuesta del otro. "No sé porque mi padre insistió en acompañarnos, desde un principio me pareció sospechoso su pedido ¡y ahora nos abandona en el medio del bosque sin explicaciones, para irse no sabemos dónde! No esperare más, lo seguiré, veré qué es tan importante como para alejarlo de sus papeles. Por meses no ha hecho más que reunirse con sus generales y firmar papeles. ¡Algo importante tuvo que pasar para que el decidiera acompañarnos Kenji!" Dijo el Inu de pelo plateado levantando la vos.

"Puede que tengas razón Tōga, pero solo tu padre podrá decirte sus motivos, a nosotros nos queda especular nada más" dijo el Inu de pelo negro.

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se fue, si no quería que lo siguiéramos hubiera ocultado su rastro, es obvio que esperaba que lo hiciéramos ¡¿por que otra razón dejaría un rastro siquiera?!" Dijo el Inu de pelo plateado, luego parando su paso dijo con resolución "¡No esperare más!" y se lanzo al bosque a la caza de su padre dejando a su primo que poniéndose de pie y meneando la cabeza se dispuso a seguirlo. 'No me queda otra opción' pensó Kenji siguiendo a su primo que se alejaba con suma prisa.

Sabía que no lo alcanzaría, no si Tōga corría a su máxima velocidad, no creía poder hacerlo incluso si este no lo hacía. Tōga había sido muy fuerte desde muy pequeño, pero ahora, después de haber alcanzado su edad adulta, sus poderes habían sobrepasado cualquier expectativa. Sin duda era el Yōkai más poderoso en esas tierras, no creía que existiera otro en el mundo que pudiera igualarlo.

Era común en su especie que a los jóvenes cachorros luego de alcanzar su edad adulta les fuera obsequiado por sus padres un simbionte peludo, su tío había tenido que buscar un Mokomoko que pudiera absorber parte de su poder. El Simbionte era un tipo de Yōkai capaz de absorber y almacenar grandes cantidades de Yōki haciendo posible que los Inu Yōkai que lo poseían controlaran su forma humanoide con más facilidad, estos almacenaban la energía extra que cada Inu Yōkai adquiría al llegar a la edad adulta, que era cuando su forma bestial adquiría su enorme tamaño, la presencia del simbionte hacía posible que el Inu Yōkai mantuviera su forma humanoide y en caso que fuera necesario la energía acumulada por el Yōkai podía ser utilizada en batallas o en el proceso de sanación.

Pero el caso de Tōga había sido complicado para sus padres, su primo había sobrepasado el tamaño normal de los demás Inu debido a su gran poder. Su padre tuvo que buscar por varias lunas un simbionte capaz de contener su inmenso poder sin ser destruido.

Había encontrado al único simbionte, que por una extraña razón había nacido demasiado grande para ser utilizado por otros Inu, este Mokomoko poseía dos colas haciéndolo muy diferente en apariencia a sus demás compañeros de especie. 'Tal vez había nacido especialmente para Tōga' pensó Kenji mientras corría por el bosque intentando seguir el rastro de su impaciente primo, tendría suerte si no lo perdía a la velocidad que este estaba corriendo, apuro el paso intentando acercarse un poco más al Inu de pelo plateado.

En eso sintió una onda de poder espiritual, quien quiera que haya liberado esa energia era sumamente poderoso y muy peligroso para su especie, no quería pensar quien podía estar detrás de ese ataque, 'Ojala tío Suguimi esté bien' pensó Kenji apurando su paso, sabía que Tōga continuaba tras el rastro de su tío pues quien quiera que haya liberado la energía espiritual se encontraba a una buena distancia, estaba seguro que lo hubiera sentido en la piel de no ser así.

Unos minutos después sintió el Yōki de su tío, el inmenso poder lo envolvió por completo haciendo que perdiera el pie cayendo al suelo; recuperándose de un salto corrió a toda velocidad esperando llegar a tiempo para la confrontación que se daba más adelante, no tenía dudas por la energía que había sentido de su tío que este se encontraba combatiendo a algún enemigo, aun no podía sentir la presencia de dicho sujeto pero sabía que se trataba de alguien formidable para que su tío haya hecho semejante despliegue de poder.

Luego de correr por lo que le pareció horas, Kenji llego a un claro donde unas criaturas con aspecto de sombras atacaban a una mujer que vestía atuendos de una Miko, a un hombre que hacía uso de un rosario y sutras para pelear, y a lo que parecía ser un Inu Yōkai de pelo dorado.

Su tío se encontraba a orillas del claro peleando con un hombre de extraña apariencia, no parecía humano. Vio a su primo peleando con las criaturas de sombras, cortando con su espada sin piedad. No sabía que tan efectivo serian sus propios ataques, ya que jamás había enfrentado ese tipo de enemigo antes.

La Miko y el hombre del rosario utilizaban poderes espirituales para atacar a las criaturas, y para su sorpresa el Inu Yōkai de pelo dorado también podía purificar a las sombras. No había conocido a nadie con esa habilidad, estaba seguro que el Inu era un Yōkai por apariencia, pero no creía que fuera posible que alguien con Yōki pudiera utilizar energía espiritual.

Desenvaino su espada y corrió a unirse al combate con su primo, no sabía si serviría de algo sus ataques pero intentaría ayudar como pudiera.

"Tōga, ¿Qué son esas criaturas?" preguntó Kenji a su primo apuntando a las figuras de sombras "No estoy seguro de que sean pero creo que no son de este mundo, una vez que llegue al claro empezaron a salir de las sombras de los arbolea y a atacarme. Puedo decirte que los ataques de Yōki no les hacen daño, yo he podido destruir a algunas gracias al ataque especial de Mikazuki-Munechika" dijo el Inu de pelo plateado.

Ambos Inu se giraron luego de escuchar gritar a una niña "¡Cuidado Kagome-chan!". Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la presencia de la pequeña en el campo de batalla. Esta se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía una barrera y frente a ella en el suelo, se encontraba una mujer vestida con atuendos de una Miko junto a otra mujer que parecía inconsciente, la misma había bajado la guardia y en ese momento seria atacada por una de las sombras que se encontraba a su espalda. Sin perder tiempo, el Inu de pelo plateado corrió a ayudar.

Kenji apenas vio el polvo que había dejado atrás su primo debido a su impresionante velocidad, en un parpadeo se coloco entre la Miko y la criatura de sombra rasgando a la última con el poder de su espada.

Por su parte Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse y cubrirse el rostro con el brazo, había bajado la guardia en un descuido y eso le costaría más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Apretando fuerte los ojos espero el dolor de la herida que de seguro la criatura infringiría con el ataque pero jamás lo sintió. Abriendo los ojos, bajando el brazo con cuidado se encontró cara a cara con el hombre o en el caso Yōkai más hermoso que jamás había visto. El Yōkai le era muy familiar pero no recordaba donde lo había encontrado antes, algo había cambiado en su apariencia.

"Creo que he saldado mi deuda contigo Miko" dijo el peliplateado extendiendo la mano a la muchacha que se encontraba en el piso mirándolo boquiabierta.

En ese instante Kagome recordó donde antes había visto al Yōkai, este había cambiado en los últimos tres años, ahora llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola alta, recordaba haber pensado que sería más práctico para sus batallas si lo llevaba de esa manera, además había crecido en estatura y en masa muscular, antes era un joven bello ahora se había vuelto un hombre hermoso. La Miko se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa ladeada del Inu Yōkai, este se había percatado de que ella le había estado echando ojo.

Aclarando la garganta la Miko dijo "Tōga…" y tomando la mano extendida del Inu quien de un tirón la puso de pie causando que perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que el peliplateado tuviera que sujetarle de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

Atrapada en los fuertes brazos del Inu Yōkai, levanto la mirada y quedo a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de este, no parando de sonrojarse ante la posición en que se encontraba, Kagome apoyo sus manos al pecho del Inu intentando recuperar el equilibrio, mirándolo a los ojos atrapada en el calor que podía ver en ellos, la Miko perdió noción del tiempo y lugar.

 _A/N_ : Antes que nada me disculpo por el tiempo que me tomo subir este capítulo. Infelizmente mi NB decidió dejarme haciendo que todos mis documentos se perdieran. Pensé dejar este Fic ya que había escrito gran parte de él y no quería volver a hacerlo, pero por suerte la NB pudo ser arreglada y recupere todos mis archivos. Así que gracias al "Sr. Técnico de PCs" continuamos con el Fic! :) Los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán más largos, intentare subirlo los fines de semana, gracias a los que continuaron con este Fic.

Algunos datos que me gustaría compartir con ustedes:

 _Seth_ : es un Dios del Inframundo de la mitología egipcia, deidad de la fuerza bruta, de lo tumultuoso, lo incontenible.

 _Ash_ : Dios egipcio del Desierto Occidental (Sáhara), normalmente se lo asocia a Seth.

 _S_ _ō'unga_ : La espada del infierno o de la conquista, puede llamar a cien almas de los muertos con solo agitarla una vez. En la tercera película de Inuyasha, Tenseiga y Tessaiga tienen éxito en la derrota de Sō'unga, que era más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos solos.

 _Mikazuki-Munechika_ : es una de las más antiguas espadas aun existentes en Japón, data del siglo X y se encuentra en el museo de Tokio. El nombre Mikazuki, significa luna creciente en japonés, se le da por la forma de curva que esta posee.

 _Kenji_ : Hombre inteligente, hábil y lucido.

¡Saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capitulo 13.

Anteriormente…

Atrapada en los fuertes brazos del Inu Yōkai, levanto la mirada y quedo a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de este, no parando de sonrojarse ante la posición en que se encontraba, Kagome apoyo sus manos al pecho del Inu intentando recuperar el equilibrio, mirándolo a los ojos atrapada en el calor que podía ver en ellos, la Miko perdió noción del tiempo y lugar.

Ahora…

"Mn… gracias" dijo la Miko avergonzada, en dos ocasiones había sido salvada por el Inu Yōkai, quien continuaba mirándola sonriente, había caído en cuenta que el Inu podía oler su interés, mortificada Kagome se giro mirando a la mujer que continuaba inconsciente. Emiko no había despertado, no sabía qué hacer con ella, no quería dejarla en medio del campo de batalla pero tampoco quería aprisionarla dentro de otra barrera, drenaría su poder y en ese momento necesitaban eliminar la amenaza con urgencia. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía priorizar la seguridad de Katsumi-chan después vería que hacer con la mujer. Acercándose a la pequeña que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, sentándose sobre sus talones Kagome pregunto a la pequeña "¿Estás bien Katsumi-chan?"

La niña echo a llorar una vez más diciendo entre sollozos "¡Por un instante pensé que morirías Kagome-chan! Gracias a Kami-sama por la llegada de Tōga-kun" dijo la niña.

Tōga no había visto a la niña y luego de escucharla se acerco sorprendiéndose con su presencia en el campo de batalla dijo "Katsumi-chan, ¿qué haces aquí, porque no estás en el templo?"

La Miko miro al Inu Yōkai luego a la niña y pregunto "¿Ustedes se conocen?" a lo que recibió dos pares de miradas.

"Claro que si Kagome-chan, Tōga es hijo de Sugimi-sama, yo lo conozco desde que era un pequeño y adorable cachorro" dijo la pequeña con ojos soñadores ganándose un bufido del Inu de pelo plateado.

Cruzando los brazos Tōga dijo sonrojándose levemente "¡Keh! Nunca he sido adorable en mi vida" haciendo que la Miko y la niña rieran con ganas.

Aclarando la garanta Kenji, quien había estado viendo el desarrollo de la pelea y luego la conversación entre su primo y las dos hembras, intento llamar la atención de ambas preguntando "¿Que le sucede a la mujer?" apuntando a la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Parpadeando una luego otra vez, Kagome fue sorprendida por el Inu de pelo negro, no lo había visto '¿Qué pasa con estos Inu? ¡Todos están como para tapa revista de ropa interior!' pensó la Miko apreciando al atractivo Inu de pelo negro, mirándolo vio como este le sonreía. '¡Kami! ¿Qué me pasa?' pensó Kagome muriendo de vergüenza, una vez mas había sido atrapada echando ojo a un hombre '¡Mas bien desnudándolos con la vista!' escucho a Katsumi carcajeando en sus pensamientos. "¡Trágame tierra ahora!" grito la Miko apretando las manos al rostro.

"Creo que nos perdimos de algo" dijo el Inu de pelo negro a su primo que encogiéndose de hombros continuo mirando a la Miko.

La muchacha había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la había visto 'Cambiado para mejor' escucho a su bestia ronroneando en su mente. "Hn…" dijo el Inu de pelo plateado, estaba de acuerdo con su bestia, la Miko había ganado cuerpo de eso estaba seguro, podría apreciar su curvilínea figura bajo el atuendo de sacerdotisa que usaba.

"Tal vez podrían ponernos al tanto de lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí" dijo Kenji luego inclinándose con una floritura tomando la mano de la Miko dijo "Perdóneme mis modales señorita por no haberme presentado, soy Kenji heredero del Clan de los Inu Negro" regalándole su sonrisa mas encantadora.

Luego escucho el gruñido de su primo, era uno de alerta muy bajito, uno que solo un Yōkai podía escuchar, pero fue sorprendido cuando la Miko se giro mirando extrañada al Inu de pelo plateado.

Aparentemente la Miko había cautivado la atención de su primo, soltando la mano de la muchacha como si esta le quemara, se aparto fregándose el cuello sonrió esperando que ella se presentara también.

"Hum…" fueron las expresivas palabras de la Miko luego inclinando la cabeza dijo "mucho gusto Kenji-san, mi nombre es Kagome" sonriendo al Inu de pelo negro, luego continuo "Respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, fuimos atacados por esas criaturas que vieron antes, parecen que han empezado a disminuir en cantidad, ¡eran cientos! Kami debemos ayudar a Kioshi-san, ha estado peleando solo con Tadashi todo este tiempo" dijo la Miko buscando a las personas de quien había hablado, sabía que Tadashi se encontraba bien, podía sentirlo a través de su conexión, quien le preocupaba era el monje.

Diviso al monje en la distancia peleando contra dos sombras, esquivando los ataques de las criaturas y propiciando los suyos. Mirando a Katsumi instruyó a la niña "Quédate dentro de la barrera Katsumi-Chan, no salgas por nada del mundo, y si Emiko despierta, no confíes en ella, no sabemos si la criatura que había estado en posesión de su cuerpo fue purificado o aún permanece dentro de ella" a lo que la niña respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Está bien Kagome-Chan, por favor ten cuidado" suplico la pequeña.  
"¿Que le sucedió a la mujer?" Esta vez la pregunta lo había hecho el Inu de pelo plateado "Emiko-San era parte del grupo de Katsumi-Chan, desapareció cuando las criaturas empezaron a emerger de las sombras. Más tarde la encontré atacando la barrera en la que se encuentra Katsumi-chan intentando llevársela, parecía poseída por una de esa cosas" dijo la Miko apuntando a las sombras que empezaban a acercarse a ellos "lo que sea que haya tomado el cuerpo de Emiko-San por ahora parece inconsciente, lo purifique o eso creo, no sé cuánto durará o si la criatura ha dejado a la mujer, mi miedo es dejar a Katsumi-Chan sola con ella" terminó la Miko.  
"Yo permaneceré de guardia" dijo el Inu de pelo negro luego continuó diciendo "Mis ataques no son efectivos contras esas cosas, me quedaré a vigilar a la niña y a la mujer".  
"No, solo los ataques con energía espiritual son efectivos" dijo la Miko y luego mirando al Inu Yōkai de pelo plateado pregunto "¿Cómo pudiste matar a ese demonio sombra? Yo pensé que los ataques con Yōki no eran efectivos, pero ahora que pienso tú lograste eliminarlo, ¿cómo?" Pregunto la Miko

Sonriendo petulantemente Tōga desenvaino su espada presentándola a la Miko diciendo "¡Con esto! Mikazuki-Munechika tiene una habilidad especial, puede cortar a los espíritus y seres del otro mundo, así también puede revivir a los muertos y sanar a los vivos" dijo hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Kagome quedo sorprendida de saber que pudiera existir una espada con esa habilidad, era una hermosa espada, más larga de lo que había sido Tessaiga cuando no estaba transformada y a diferencia de esta, Mikazuki tenía un leve arco "Wow, parece muy poderosa" dijo con apreciación la Miko ganándose un ronroneo de la bestia de Tōga a lo que el Inu continuo "No es su único ataque, pero creo que debemos ponernos en marcha si quieres ayudar al monje y a tu Inu" dijo el Inu Yōkai con determinación guardando su espada en la vaina que llevaba en la cintura.

"¡Claro! Kenji-san te encargo a Katsumi-chan" y mirando a la pequeña dijo "No salgas de la barrera Katsumi-chan hasta que yo vuelva por ti" dando un abrazo a la niña le hablo bajito al oído diciéndole "Estaré bien, no te preocupes" y con un beso siguió al Inu de pelo plateado que había empezado a caminar hacia el monje.

Kagome apresuro su paso, recordando que se había quedado sin flechas, empezó a juntar las que encontraba a su paso las que no estaban en muy mal estado, había recolectado unas pocas, debía tener cuidado al utilizarlas porque podría verse en un aprieto nuevamente.

Como había dicho a los Inu, la cantidad de sombras eran menores. Vio a Sugimi-sama luchando con el hombre de la cabeza rapada, el lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea había quedado destruido, desapareciendo los arboles de los alrededores, la tierra estaba llena de cráteres por donde uno miraba, arrasada por los ataques de los peleadores. El extranjero parecía no estar pasándola muy bien ya que exportaba varios cortes en el cuerpo por los que sangraba terriblemente, uno de sus brazos colgaba inutilizado, en la otra mano empuñaba una de las cimitarras que lo había visto portar, la otra parecía perdida entre los restos de la vegetación destruida, se notaba que la lucha había sido intensa. A Sugimi-sama se lo veía contento, parecía no haber sufrido un rasguño, Kagome pensó que se veía como cuando habían empezado la contienda, tal vez el _Anunnaki_ había subestimado el poder del Dai Yōkai.

El monje era otra cosa, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo tenia la mano presionando su costado izquierdo, aparentemente había sido herido, Tadashi peleaba frente suyo atacando a las criaturas que se les acercaban, era magnifico verlo pelear, utilizaba sus garras y colmillos cargados de energía espiritual, en un momento vio como lanzo una bola de energía, muy similar al que hacía con su Yōki, por la boca eliminando a una decena de demonios sombras con un solo ataque, Kagome apuro el paso intentando llegar hasta ellos, Tōga había corrido junto a su padre.

"¡Ponte a un lado Tadashi!" grito la Miko cargando una de las flechas que había recuperado con su energía espiritual soltándola en contra de las sombras logrando eliminar a las últimas, luego corrió hasta donde se encontraban el Inu dorado y el monje; apoyando una de las rodillas al suelo pregunto al monje "¿Te encuentras bien Kioshi-san?" sentándose con mucha dificultad el monje retiro su mano ensangrentada mostrando la herida que había estado presionando, parecía haber recibido un corte bastante profundo.

'Uno de los demonios sombras lo atravesó con algo, parecía que podían transformar sus brazos en armas, porque una de esas cosas lo golpeo atravesándolo, ¿podrás ayudarlo Kagome?' escucho la Miko al Inu dorado hablarle en su mente 'Creo que puedo' dijo la muchacha.

"Kioshi-San, intentare curarte con mis poderes, por favor necesito que te recuestes un rato" dijo la Miko al monje quien con mucha dificultad se reclino al suelo "Gracias Kagome-sama" luego colocando sus manos sobre la herida, Kagome empezó a concentrar su energía de manera que pudiera cerrarla; pasado unos minutos la herida empezó a cerrarse, dejando un leve rayón de color rojo. Tomando una buena bocanada de aire, la Miko sonrió mirando al monje diciéndole, "Listo, creo que estarás bien, me tomo un poco de tiempo cerrarla porque la herida era profunda. Estarás bien con un poco descanso y mucho liquido para reponer la sangre que perdiste." Termino la Miko ayudando al monje a ponerse de pie.

"Me sorprende su poder Kagome-sama, no había visto antes a una Miko curar una herida de esta gravedad solo con su energía, no creo que pueda enseñarle muchas cosas viendo que tiene este tipo de dominio sobre sus poderes" dijo el monje intentando ponerse de pie.

"He entrenado bastante en estos tres años, Tadashi fue de gran ayuda" dijo la Miko mirando con cariño al Inu.

Sorprendido el monje pregunto "Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Cómo es posible que Tadashi utilice energía espiritual siendo un Yōkai? Lo he visto purificando a esas sombras" pregunto el monje, a lo que la Miko sonriendo respondió "Tal vez otros Yōkai no puedan pero Tadashi es especial" contesto la muchacha sin dar más explicaciones, dejando al monje muy intrigado.

'Creo que deberíamos unirnos al Dai Yōkai en contra del _Anunnaki_ ' escucho decir a Tadashi en su mente, 'Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero antes busquemos a Katsumi-chan, ha estado muy asustada con el ataque' dijo la Miko al Inu a través de su conexión mental.

Luego mirándolo dijo en vos alta "Tadashi, creo que deberíamos buscar a Katsumi-chan, ella aun se encuentra dentro de la barrera y quiero echarle un ojo a Emiko-san también" dijo la muchacha mirando hacia donde se encontraban la niña y la mujer, podía ver en la distancia al Inu de pelo negro de pie con los brazos cruzados recostado por un árbol, para su sorpresa en el momento que ella lo miro el hombre abrió los ojos sonriendo picaronamente, aparentemente podía escucharlos, haciendo que la Miko se pusiera roja, bufando marcho en dirección a ellos seguida de cerca por el monje que quedo mirándola después de escucharla resoplar, '¿Habré dicho algo para molestarla?' pensó el monje caminando un poco atrás de la Miko, no sabía si él había sido el motivo del repentino cambio de humor, luego recordando las palabras de la muchacha dijo "¿Emiko-san dijo usted Kagome-sama?" pregunto el moje una vez mas "¿Ha regresado Emiko-san, se encuentra bien?"

"Así es, se encuentra junto a Katsumi-chan, pero no sabría decirle si se encuentra bien Kioshi-san" dijo la Miko explicando los eventos ocurridos anteriormente, la aparición de la mujer, el ataque a Katsumi, sus palabras y acciones, explico como ella creía que unos de los demonios a los que se habían enfrentado se había apoderado de la mujer y como ella lo había purificado; luego les hablo de Tōga y su primo, como el Inu de pelo plateado la había salvado.

"Pongamos en camino entonces" dijo en monje caminando con cuidado, aunque había sanado la herida aun le molestaba. Había quedado sorprendido con el despliegue de poder de la muchacha, había dicho la verdad al decir que jamás había encontrado una Miko con la habilidades que esta poseía, era impresionante la cantidad de poder que poseía, podía ver el aura de la muchacha y esta brillaba como una estrella en la oscuridad, su luz tocaba a todos a su alrededor; podía sentir el rose de su energía como una cálida caricia cada vez que ella estaba cerca, era sumamente adictiva. Sabía que la muchacha era diferente desde el momento en que la vio en el lago había sentido la energía muy parecida a la suya pero diferente a la vez, 'El poder que contiene la muchacha dentro suyo es inmenso' pensó una vez más el monje. El Inu Yōkai de pelo dorado también era un misterio, no entendía como un Yōkai podía manejar poder espiritual como lo había visto hacer, era algo imposible, algo que tendría que meditarlo con su Maestro. Tal vez este tendría una respuesta al misterio que envolvía a la Miko y a su Inu.

Llegando al lugar en el que se encontraba la niña, la Miko corrió separándose del monje y del Inu Dorado, saludando a la pequeña que había estado sentada en el suelo mirando hacia el bosque, girándose al escuchar a sus amigos recibiéndolos con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Kagome-chan, has regresado!" grito con alegría la niña, saliendo de la barrera al encuentro de la Miko, abrazándola con fuerza la cintura hundiendo su rostro. La Miko la rodeo con los brazos devolviéndole el abrazo, "Así es Katsumi-chan, todo estará bien" dijo la Miko consolando a la niña que la abrazaba muy fuerte "¿Lo prometes?" pregunto la niña mirándola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas; la Miko respondió "Lo prometo Katsumi-chan" secando las lagrimas de la niña con su mano, "Deberíamos ver como se encuentra Sugimi-sama, el Anunnaki y el aun están peleando" dijo la Miko con una expresión seria en el rostro luego girándose hacia el Inu de pelo negro continuo, "Kenji-san pondré a Emiko-san dentro de una barrera para que podamos ir todos junto a Sugimi-sama".

"Por mí no hay problemas" dijo el Inu acercándose al grupo y con una leve inclinación dijo "Mi nombre en Kenji" presentándose a los nuevos rostros.

"Mucho gusto Kenji-san, yo soy Kioshi" dijo el monje inclinando la cabeza con respeto al Inu, quien había quedado mirando al Inu de pelo dorado esperando que este también ofreciera su nombre a lo que la Miko apuro en contestar por su amigo quien no se había inmutado con la presencia del otro Inu, "El es Tadashi, mi compañero" dijo la Miko con una sonrisa.

"Hum,,," dijo el Inu de pelo negro cruzando los brazos empezando a alejarse en dirección donde podía escuchar a su tío peleando.

Kagome apuro en crear una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para aprisionar a la inconsciente mujer, el monje que había estado observándola dijo "Tal vez deba quedarme con Emiko-san por precaución, por si despierta" a lo que la Miko contesto "No será necesario Kioshi-san, Emiko-san no podrá salir de la barrera si no se lo permito. Veras no es una barrera común la que la tiene rodeada, tanto Yōkai como humanos quedarían atrapados dentro de ella, es un truco que aprendí" dijo la Miko sonriendo al monje. Luego enderezando su ropa, tomo la mano de la niña y empezó a caminar detrás del Inu de pelo negro seguida por Tadashi. El monje no tardo en seguirlos, girando el cuello vio a la mujer rodeada por una barrera, podía sentir la energía espiritual de la Miko pero también un rastro de Yōki, como había conseguido la Miko Yōki no sabía el monje, la muchacha lo intrigaba cada vez más, era un misterio andante, ahora entendía porque había sido elegida para ser la guardiana de la niña, era una poderosa Miko y poseía poderes que ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento, mirando al Inu de pelo dorado Kioshi pensó 'Algo me dice que tú tienes mucho que ver con el misterio que rodea a Kagome-sama' este girando el hocico lo encaro con una mirada inteligente haciendo que el monje tragara saliva.

Llegando al terreno donde el Dai Yōkai se encontraba luchando con el _Anunnaki_ , Kagome y Katsumi se dirigieron junto a Kenji y Tōga, se lo veía sumamente tenso al Inu de pelo plateado, parecía estar luchando con su impulso de interferir en la lucha de su padre, noto por su postura y mirada que no dudaría en atacar si algo sucediera.

La Miko desvió la mirada a la contienda, el _Anunnaki_ no se encontraba mejor que la última vez que lo había visto pero no paraba de pelear, en eso escucho a Kenji preguntar "¿Por qué Sugimi-sama continua jugando con el extraño? Debería haberlo terminado hace rato, no entiendo que espera" a lo que el Inu de pelo plateado respondió "El extraño esconde algo, mi padre no ha bajado la guardia, no ha terminado la contienda por que está estudiando a su enemigo".

En ese momento el _Anunnaki_ se alejo de repente y con una sonrisa ladeada levanto su cimitarra al cielo gritando palabras en una lengua que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender.

En el cielo, las nubes empezaron a arremolinarse creando un poderoso viento que levanto la tierra haciendo que los arboles empezaran a desprenderse. Kagome tomando a Katsumi en los brazos grito a Tadashi y a los demás espectadores de la pelea "¡Acérquense!" haciendo gestos con su mano para que se acercaran a ella, el monje no dudo en ponerse de su lado, los dos Inu quedaron mirándola incrédulos, "Tōga-sama, Kenji-san por favor acérquense, ¡tengo un plan!" grito la Miko sosteniendo a la niña con más fuerza, el viento se ponía mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo, no resistirían mucho tiempo.

Ambos Inu se miraron, Kenji encogiéndose de hombros camino con calma hacia la muchacha, Tōga lo siguió; llegando hasta la Miko. Para sorpresa de todos a excepción del Inu dorado vieron como ella levantaba una barrera sobre los presentes dejando bastante espacio para que no quedaran muy abarrotados unos con otros, el viento había cesado dentro de la barrera, bajando a la niña al suelo Kagome miro la expresión de asombro de sus compañeros, con el rostro enrojecido pregunto "¿Qué?" Katsumi dijo las palabras que todos tenían en mente "Wow ¡Kagome-chan eres increíble!" el monje fue el siguiente en expresar su asombro "Asombroso Kagome-sama, no sabía que podía crear una barrera capaz de contener las manifestaciones climáticas de esta manera. Nunca escuche que alguien fuera capaz de manejar de esta manera su energía" dijo el monje en vos baja tomándose de la barbilla, lo ultimo había sido un comentario para sí mismo expresado en vos alta, el monje empezó a alejarse del grupo caminando hacia los borde probando con su aura intentando entender como había logrado la muchacha tal acción. Los Inu quedaron observando a la Miko cada uno con sus propios sentimientos respecto a la proeza de la muchacha.

Para sorpresa de Kagome, Tōga fue el primero de ellos en hablar diciendo "Un gran despliegue de poder realmente Miko, me sorprende no sentir hostilidad proveniente de tus poderes, debe ser la primera vez que un Yōkai es mantenido dentro de una barrera creada por el poder de una Miko sin ser purificado".

"No, creo que esta sería la segunda vez, ya que al principio de la pelea, Kagome-chan nos envolvió a todos con su poder, incluyendo a tu padre" dijo la pequeña apuntando al Dai Yōkai que se encontraba afuera observando al _Anunnaki_ con calma.

"Muy interesante" dijo el Inu de pelo plateado. Kenji no hablo, permaneció mirando a la Miko haciendo que a esta se le enrojeciera las mejillas terriblemente, '¡Unos minutos mas y mi cara seguro explota!' pensó la Miko haciendo que la niña riera al escuchar sus pensamientos.

Luego escucharon un estruendo proveniente de la pelea. El _Anunnaki_ había liberado el remolino de viento hacia el Dai Yōkai que parecía no tener apuro en esquivar el ataque.

A Kagome se le paro el corazón al sentir el poder del _Anunnaki_ , no sabía si el Dai soportaría el ataque así que tomo una de sus flechas en ademan de ayudarlo. Tōga intervino diciendo "No será necesaria tu ayuda Miko, mi padre puede con ese ataque y si no fuera así, me encargaría personalmente del molesto insecto" termino el Inu de pelo plateado sin separar la mirada de la pelea.

Kagome bajo el arco pero no volvió a guardar la flecha, no confiaba en el _Anunnaki,_ algo traía entre mangas podía sentirlo. El Dai había desaparecido en una cortina de polvo, la visibilidad del campo de batalla había disminuido, luego del ataque el cielo se había oscurecido, el sol permanecía oculto detrás de la espesa cortina de tierra, rocas y restos de la vegetación arrastrados por el viento.

Kagome podía sentir el aura de los peleadores pero no podía verlos, empezó a seguir el patrón del movimiento de energía que percibía intentando avistar algo, pero era prácticamente imposible ver nada, parecía como si el _Anunnaki_ pudiera convocar a las arenas del desierto, la Miko tenía la impresión de encontrarse en medio de una tormenta en el desierto.

Vieron al Dai ser arrojado afuera de la cortina de polvo colidiendo con un robusto árbol que aun permanecía de pie a una buena distancia del combate, recomponiéndose, el Dai Yōkai tomo impulso volviendo a desaparecer en la tormenta de arena, seguido escucharon un fuerte estruendo y un pulso de energía, '¿Yōki?' pensó la Miko y para su asombro vio como el viento se disipaba y los restos de rocas y vegetación caían al suelo habiendo perdido el movimiento.

Vio al _Anunnaki_ jadeando, parado sobre una formación rocosa a unos metros del Dai, se lo notaba exhausto, el Dai por su parte no parecía muy cansado pero se lo veía respirando con más apremio. Escucharon al hombre de cabeza rapada soltar una gran carcajada y mirándolos con malicia grito "Estúpido Yōkai ¡meten sus narices donde no les incumbe! Llevare a la niña conmigo".

"Como te dije antes, Gaijin, quiero verte intentarlo. ¡No permitiré que te lleves a nadie!" dijo entre dientes el Dai Yōkai apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

Sonriendo con crueldad el _Anunnaki_ dijo "Mi Lord no es el único que puede invocar a criaturas para que lo asistan" canalizando su energía a través de su espada lanzo un destello de luz hacia el cielo iluminándolo por un instante.

Pasado unos segundos, los presentes pudieron sentir una gran cantidad de Yōki en el campo de batalla, parecía provenir del cielo. A Kagome se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, conocía esa sensación, la había sentido inúmeras veces durante sus peleas con el Hanyō oscuro.

Escucharon el murmullo de cientos de voces, la Miko apretó la flecha que tenía en la mano haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, luego girándose en dirección del Inu dorado dijo "Tadashi, quédate con Katsumi-chan por favor" en su conexión mental escucho al Inu responderle, 'Ten cuidado Kagome, son demasiadas bestias, si me necesitas nada mas tienes que llamar' a lo que la muchacha respondió inclinando la cabeza con seriedad.

"¿Qué pretendes Miko?" pregunto el Inu Yōkai de pelo plateado cruzando los brazos mirando a la muchacha quien encarándolo dijo "Pues a ayudar a Sugimi-sama, ¡claro! No creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados" dijo la Miko bufando saliendo de la barrera.

El Inu de pelo plateado la siguió continuando "No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, son demasiadas bestias y tu tienes seis flechas nada mas, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando te quedes sin ninguna?" Kenji había salido de la barrera siguiendo a la Miko y a su primo que continuaban discutiendo.

"¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo! No te preocupes" dijo la Miko al Inu de pelo plateado que la miraba con reproche, este no tardo en decirle "Molestaras en la pelea, lo único que conseguirás es salir lastimada muchacha, quédate dentro de la barrera donde estarás a salvo" termino Tōga mirándola con severidad, su bestia paseaba en su mente impaciente, por alguna razón la Miko había cautivado el interés de este y el por su parte molestaba incesantemente a Tōga para que protegiera a la muchacha, pero esta no estaba ayudando con su terquedad.

Kagome apretó los puños con fuerza, pensó haber dejado atrás las inseguridades que le habían perseguido durante su viaje con su antiguo grupo, aquí se encontraba otro hombre de pelo plateado subestimando su poder, uno que la había visto en dos ocasiones nada mas, 'Pues se lo demostrare' pensó ella. Sabia el poder que poseía, no era la misma joven de dieciséis años, girándose sobre sus talones encarando al Inu de pelo plateado dijo con una sonrisa ladeada "No molestare, no te preocupes" dejándolo atrás mirando como corría con gracia hacia el campo de batalla.

Kenji que había estado escuchando a su primo dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda "¡Has elegido a una con carácter primo!" sonriendo siguió a la Miko.

Tōga sorprendido, tanto por las palabras de la muchacha como las de su primo cruzo los brazos y dijo resoplando "¡Yo no elegí a nadie!" y era cierto, el no la había elegido, su bestia quiso contradecirlo ya que el si estaba interesado, más que eso incluso, se sentía terriblemente atraído a la Miko, pero su humanidad frenaba sus avances. Tōga no creía que la unión entre especies fuera la más conveniente, pero el poder que la Miko emanaba era como un faro para su instinto, lo llamaba y estaba seguro que lo mismo sucedía con otros machos, escucho a su bestia rugiendo en su mente, no quería que nadie más tuviera a la Miko.

Componiéndose, sujetando las riendas mentales que poseía sobre su bestia, el Inu de pelo plateado se dirigió a la batalle con resolución. No se dejaría llevar por su instinto en esta ocasión, no estaba de acuerdo con la elección de su bestia. El como futuro Señor de Oeste debía velar por la seguridad de sus súbditos, y la mortalidad de una pareja humana lo haría ver débil ante las demás casa cardinales, 'No, debo alejarme de la Miko' pensó haciendo que su bestia gimoteara en su mente.

Llegando junto a la Miko y a los dos Inu, Tōga desenvaino su espada, podía sentir la tensión en el aire, la energía se hacía más opresiva cada instante y las voces pasaron de ser murmullos a gritos, gruñidos y quejidos, mirando al cielo vio como una horda de Yōkai bajando en dirección a ellos.

"Encárguense de la escoria" dijo el _Anunnaki_ desapareciendo de vista. Los Yōkai incrementando su velocidad, haciendo que la Miko y los tres Inu se separaran tomando flancos distintos, Tōga para sorpresa de la Miko permaneció cerca de ella.

Kagome fue sorprendida por el Yōki que sintió a su costado, "¡No es posible!" dijo la muchacha viendo con la boca abierta la espada del Inu de pelo plateado.

La hoja de la espada era rodeada por un viento que pulsaba al unísono con el Yōki de Tōga, y levantando la espada sobre su cabeza luego bajándola con un poderoso ataque el Inu Yōkai lanzo una ola de energía hacia la horda de Yōkai eliminando a una gran cantidad de ellos; tanto el Dai Yōkai y el Inu de pelo negro se sumaron al ataque, utilizando sus técnicas para eliminar a los Yōkai, pero no paraban de venir, habían cientos de ellos. Kagome había quedado mirando aturdida el ataque del Inu Yōkai de pelo plateado, olvidando donde se encontraba hasta que este se lo recordó gritándole "¡Miko despierta! Estamos siendo atacado, habías dicho que no necesitarías mi protección" asistiendo Kagome soltó una de sus flechas cargada de energía espiritual y como los anteriores ataques una gran cantidad de las bestias desaparecieron, pero no paraban de venir, acercándose cada vez más a ellos. No tardaron en verse rodeados por los bestias deformes de oscuros ojos, afilados dientes y enormes garras.

Kagome había peleado antes contra hordas de Yōkai, era uno de los ataque clásicos de Naraku, el Hanyō tenía una interminable cantidad de demonios de apariencia bestial a su disposición, su grupo había sido atacado en varias ocasiones por estas criaturas.

Empezó a golpear con su arco a las bestias que se le acercaban utilizándolo como conductor de su energía espiritual, había hecho eso antes peleando contra las sombras, pero estos Yōkai estaban en mayor cantidad y ella casi no tenia flechas.

El Inu Yōkai de pelo plateado era magnifico en el manejo de su espada, intercalaba sus ataques con sus garras, patadas y puños, con fuerza inhumana arrancaba la cabeza de las bestias o los atravesaba con sus garras.

Tanto Sugimi como Kenji peleaban por su parte con sus espadas, habían estado tan absortos en la pelea que habían olvidado al hombre de cabeza rapada.

El _Anunnaki_ luego de dejar en manos de las bestias a sus enemigos, desapareció hasta una cima donde podía observar a los Yōkai luchando "¡Miserable!" dijo con rabia viendo al Dai Yōkai con quien había luchado, había subestimado el poder del Yōkai, pero no volvería a cometer ese error, estaba seguro que las bestias se encargarían de todos, había convocado a un millar de ellas, el cumpliría con el encargo de su Lord, llevaría a la niña.

Podía verla desde el lugar donde estaba, parecía encontrarse detrás de una barrera, pero sabía que no lo detendría. La niña no estaba sola, la acompañaban una bestia y un humano, no los había visto pelear pero estaba seguro de poder eliminarlos sin problemas.

Aprovechando el inicio de la contienda, moviéndose con pasos ligeros el _Anunnaki_ se acerco hasta la barrera donde Katsumi se encontraba custodiada por el monje Kioshi y el Inu de pelo dorado Tadashi, ninguno de ellos vio al hombre de cabeza rapada hasta que este estuvo frente a ellos sonriendo con malicia, su brazo izquierdo colgaba inmóvil y con la mano sana empuñaba su cimitarra, luego mirando a la niña dijo "Has sido difícil de atrapar pequeña" ganándose un grito de sorpresa de la niña, el Inu de pelo dorado se puso frente a esta gruñendo al _Anunnaki,_ no dejaría que el hombre se llevara a su protegida. Kagome y el eran una sola persona, sus almas estaban conectadas, ella había sido elegida como guardiana de la pequeña, él también era su guardián.

Tadashi sabía que no sería rival en la forma en la que se encontraba para el _Anunnaki_ , pero no permitiría que se llevara a la niña, ganaría tiempo hasta que Kagome pudiera llegar hasta ellos.

El monje apretó con fuerza el rosario que tenía en las manos, el tampoco sabía si podría contra el hombre fuera de la barrera, miro a los demás combatientes y vio como los Inu Yōkai continuaban peleando con la horda de bestias que había acudido al llamado del extranjero.

La Miko luchaba contra las bestias cargando sus manos con energía espiritual atacando a las que se animaban a acercársele, lo hacía bastante bien para alguien que no había recibido entrenamiento como había dicho, parecía bastante habilidosa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mirando nuevamente al _Anunnaki_ , se posicionó a un costado de la pequeña.

Al escuchar las palabras del hombre, Katsumi dijo entre dientes "¡No me iré contigo, Kagome-Chan se encargará de ti!" Apretando los puños.

"Esa mujer no puede hacer nada en contra mío, ahora" dijo el _Anunnaki_ mirando con disgusto al Inu dorado y al monje "¡apártense de mi vista!" embistiendo al mismo tiempo con su cimitarra a la barrera haciendo que se desprendiera una gran energía repeliéndolo lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia haciendo que tanto la niña como los demás presentes dentro del domo protector sonrieran, el extranjero no se había esperado tal resistencia en la barrera.

Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, el _Anunnaki_ miro con odio a las personas detrás de la barrera, en ese momento asegurando su cimitarra con más fuerza volvió a atacarlos con mas apremio, embistiendo con su espada sin parar haciendo que la niña se encogiera un poco mas cada vez que este atacaba con su energía la barrera.

'¿Resistirá la barrera de Kagome-chan, Tadashi?' Pregunto la niña al Inu dorado haciendo que este se tensara 'Eso espero pequeña, por lo menos hasta que ella pueda venir' dijo el Inu dorado en la mente de la niña.

"No creo que resista por mucho tiempo si ese sujeto continúa con su ataque" dijo el monje mirando la barrera posicionándose frente a esta, luego presionando las palmas de su manos juntas con los ojos cerrados concentró su energía espiritual intentando fortificarla.

Percibiendo las intenciones del monje, el _Anunnaki_ levantó su cimitarra y luego apuntando a la barrera empezó a lanzar disparos de energía a la barrera intentado quebrarla, esto hizo que Kioshi redoblara sus acciones intentando detenerlo, debían ganar tiempo hasta que alguno de los guerreros Yōkai pudieran ayudarlos.

Tadashi percibió el cambio del ataque y vio como la barrera empezaba a ceder, debía hacer algo o Katsumi se vería en terrible peligro. Con una fuerte explosión que se escuchó en todo el bosque, la barrera que la Miko había puesto para proteger a la niña colapsó haciendo que la pequeña diera un grito de terror.

Tadashi no perdió tiempo, atacó al hombre de cabeza raspada intentando alejarlo de la pequeña y el sus poderosas garras embistió al Anunnaki haciendo que este se defendiera utilizando su espada y esquivando los enormes colmillos del Inu dorado.

El Inu lanzó varias esferas de energía pero todas eran repelidas por el hombre con su cimitarra. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo peleando con un enemigo tan formidable. Aún herido el _Anunnaki_ era poderoso y sería difícil de derrotar, atacando con su cimitarra, lanzando rayos de energía haciendo que el Inu esquivara para no herirse de gravedad, el extranjero empezó a ganar terreno haciendo que Tadashi peleara con más fervor.

El monje había trasladado a la niña hacia el bosque a una distancia aceptable donde podía ver el desarrollo de la batalla y permanecer seguros.

'Kagome, necesito tu ayuda' escucho la Miko a Tadashi en su mente decirle. Mirando hacia el lugar en el que había dejado a sus amigos detrás de la barrera, fue sorprendida al encontrar a su compañero luchando con el _Anunnaki_ que había escapado cobardemente de ellos, tomando su arco en las manos empezó a abrirse camino entre las bestias que se le interponían, se había quedado sin flechas pero no había parado de pelear, había estado usando su puños y piernas para canalizar su energía y purificar a los Yōkai.

'¡Espérame, voy en camino Tadashi!' Respondió la Miko corriendo en auxilio a sus compañeros.

Llegando a unos pocos metros de ellos "¡Eii!" grito ganándose la atención del hombre de cabeza raspada, y sin pensarlo mucho cargo su arco con energía espiritual haciendo que brillara como una espada de luz, luego golpeó al _Anunnaki_ lanzándolo contra el tronco de un imponente árbol haciendo que este se rompiera con la colisión.

"¡Tadashi!" Grito la Miko llegando hasta su amigo "¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto mirando al Inu por todos lados intentando encontrar alguna herida.

'Estoy bien Kagome' escucho al Inu de pelo dorado decir en su mente 'Pero no creo que podremos derrotar al gaijin en esta forma, es un oponente muy poderoso, incluso lastimado como se encuentra' termino el Inu mirando a la muchacha.

'¿Crees conveniente hacerlo teniendo tantos espectadores?' Pregunto la muchacha mirando a los Inu que peleaban contra la centena de Yōkai, luego miro al hombre de cabeza rapada viendo que este empezaba a enderezarse mirándola con odio.

"¡Pagaras por los que has hecho, ambos lo harán!" Grito el _Anunnaki_ corriendo en dirección a ellos con su espada en alto.

'No creo que tengamos otra alternativa si queremos derrotarlo' dijo Tadashi a lo que Kagome respondió asintiendo con determinación '¡Hagámoslo entonces!' acercándose al Inu de pelo dorado apoyando su mano en la frente de este; una luz cegadora los envolvió haciendo que todos los combatientes pararan para ver de qué se trataba, luego con un pulso, la luz se disipó purificando a cada Yōkai que había sido llamado por el extranjero, dejando a los Inu boquiabiertos y a la niña que observaba desde el bosque muy contenta.

Al disiparse la luz podía verse la figura de una poderosa Inu Yōkai de largos pelos dorados con puntas negras y esbelta figura vestida en los atuendos de la Miko Kagome.

La Inu Yōkai dirigió sus fieros ojos azules al _Anunnaki_ y con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada dijo "Creo que es hora de que terminemos esta disputa" y lo ataco.

 **A/N:** Perdón por la tardanza, ando peleándome con mi musa ¿o seria Muso? ;)

No nos ponemos de acuerdo ¡ella quiere escribir otros fics y yo quiero terminar este primero! :D

 **Gaijin:** término dado por los japoneses a los extranjeros.


End file.
